Exasperated hearts and desolated minds
by eternalsniperwolf
Summary: Bumbleby / Bumblebee fanfic. Carried out after the events of vol.3. Things are looking grimm for the later half of team RWBY as friendships are pushed beyond limits and allegiances are tested as both Yang and Blake descend down a darker path in the search for answers. Both have been consumed by their need for justice before... will they be tempted by darkness once again?
1. Prologue, Yang - Rise and Shine

Author notes: My first ever published fanfic and I'm kicking things off with some Bumbleby / Bumblebee Yangst! Yay. Much love for my proof-reader / fairy squad mother for helping me out with this and depending on certain things I may publish some other RWBY AU's if this one goes well but we shall see. Likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenario's and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

It had been six months. Six gruelling months since Yang woke up in Vale hospital. Her only greeting back to the real world was the cold, unforgiving, icy blue bed sheets. A bitter taste seeping into her mouth as she reminisced on the memories. For when Yang did wake up in the hospital she was alone. After regaining consciousness and listening to the agonising drag of what she presumed was a heart monitor, she had opened her heavy, blurry eyes to search for _her_. Her first words and thoughts since waking even being _her_ name. " _Blake"_

She tried leaning up slowly, feeling heavy and numb with the weight of the morphine pulling her back towards the bed. She laid there, like gravity would not let her go. Her eyes started burning with tears. " _Blake, help me"_ she whimpered clamping her eyes shut. " _Blake... please…"_ After a few moments she stilled, keeping her eyes closed. She clenched her teeth and began transferring all of her negative emotions into her breathing. Determined to find answers, to leave the bed and find _her._ She took one deep inhalation of breath, trapping all of her negative emotions inside and releasing it in a quick rush of strength. She bolted upright, hearing, not feeling, the tubes buried in her arm resurface into the cold air followed by the sickening slosh of a squirt of blood hitting her hospital gown. Closing her eyes and swallowing bile, she summoned all of her strength to pivot her hips and legs to dangle off the left side of the bed, trying her best to ignore the high pitched flat-line of the monitor and alarm blaring behind her to alert the nurses of her condition. Yet, somewhere in her drugged haze she could hear the rush of beating footsteps and the cry of her name in a familiar voice. "Yang!" It beckoned for her but she ignored it, for there was only one dominant thought rampaging throughout her head, consuming all other logic. _She had to find Blake._

She tried standing. However she had, to her own disapproval, only managed to lift her kneecaps off the rough sheets until the weight of the morphine dragged her back down. She cursed, taking note of one stubborn tube still stuck in her forearm being pulled taut by a heavy duty looking machine. Grunting she went to grab the tube with her right arm only for nothing to happen. _Nothing._ There was nothing happening. She looked to her right, where her arm should be. Where it always was… where it always used to be… She didn't even register the sounds of her father and three nurses barging into her room or them grasping onto her remaining limbs. She lost control of herself. She had started kicking and fighting the restraining hands, thrashing with all of her strength. In her mind all she saw was _him. His crimson blade, his laugh and that blood-curling smirk._ In her head she could hear a distant scream and then felt raw pain as that poisonous name ripped its way out of her throat. "BLAKE!" "BLAKE, WHERE ARE YOU" "PLEASE, BLAKE HELP ME!"

It took several nurses and her father to restrain her, enough that the shouts for her to be sedated with anaesthesia were heard and delivered. The sight of her then would not have looked out of place in a comedic sketch-show, there was at least two people to each of her limbs with her father even kneeling one leg onto her shoulder to keep her down. Her semblance had activated at some point making the drug difficult to administer with a needle as she screamed but she didn't notice or care. All Yang remembered was the agonising ache in her muscles as they held her down followed by the sweet relief of morphine coursing through her system and then her father's last words to her as she faded into the embracing, ever- waiting darkness. "I'm sorry Yang, I'm so sorry… but she's gone."


	2. Blake - Confessions and Revelations

Author notes: Due to the fact that I was giggling and screaming like a little school girl that people actually read, reviewed and followed this I've decided to continue this story more for your entertainment. I heard there was nothing wrong with a little Yangst so I decided to push it a little bit more here mwahaha but from a different POV. My apologies for this being rushed, A) I didn't have a proof-reader and B) I have couple of essays due tomorrow which haven't been done… ha. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenario's and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Blake Belladonna used to want to believe in many things: balance, equality, peace and love. Yet, now as she sat with her legs dangling precariously off the edge of the roof to her old dorm room, she realised that none of those things were possible. This life… this world… was cruel. Where was the natural balance when darkness had overcome Beacon? There was always supposed to be light where there was darkness. Yet, there is no light. Not anymore. The Faunus would _never_ be equal. She would _never_ know peace again. Not after Adam... not after his promise.

Thinking of her ex-mentor made her growl low in her throat and unconsciously clench her hands on the rough concrete edge, the harsh surface beginning to leave deep indents and cuts in her palms, but she didn't notice. All she could focus on was her hate; how much she hated him. How much she needed justice. How much he needed to die. Yet deep down, it wasn't just Adam that she hated. She hated herself. She slowly lifted her head in the direction of the shattered moon, tears slowly falling down her pale features as she realised just how foolish she had been. She had failed as a huntress, she had failed her team and she had _failed to protect Yang._ _Yang….._

The mere mention of her partner brought fresh tears to her eyes. It was her fault Yang was injured. Her silly, beautiful, blonde brawler would never be the same again and she probably would never see those gorgeous lilac eyes shine like they used too. Blake couldn't cope if she thought about it for too long. In the heat of the moment she had made a desperate choice and she had never regretted anything more in her life… She had left Yang. She told herself it was for her protection, but in reality she knew it was because she couldn't live with the guilt of looking at her broken friend in the eye every day, knowing that she was the one who had caused Yang pain. However, she knew that the other option was just as painful; she could have stayed. She could've tried to make everything right again by looking after her friend but at what cost? She knew that this option would increase the risk of the both of them being hunted down and killed by Adam. It made Blake feel sick knowing that even before they had landed at Vale into one of the many evacuation zones, she had already made up her mind.

When they had been lying on Beacon's courtyards she had clutched Yang's remaining hand so tightly it had started to gradually change colours to a sickening blue but she didn't dare loosen her grip. She needed to hold onto Yang, even if it meant the other girl losing circulation in her only hand. A moment of silence passed as Ruby and Weiss left to find Pyhrra and Jaune but she didn't really pay attention. All she cared about was Yang. When Sun had first approached her when the last evacuation ship had finally arrived she had curled over Yang in a protective stance and hissed at him. It was pitiful, but she did not care. No one would ever hurt Yang again.

"Woah Blake, calm down" Sun started, his hands raised in a sign of peace. "Take it easy, come on". He waited a second, assessing the situation before he took a tentative step closer. "We've got to get you and Yang to a hospital". At this Blake's wounds started throbbing with pain at the acknowledgment as her body wavered slightly over Yang. It was true, she knew her stab wound needed some serious stitches but she could wait until Yang had medical attention first. She took a minute working on calming herself down before awkwardly shuffling away from on top of Yang's limp body, then quickly returning to sitting beside her and holding her hand. As much as she didn't want anyone else touching Yang, she knew the girl needed to be moved before her condition deteriorated any more than it already had. She looked up at Sun who was still holding his hands up and nodded. Giving him permission to come closer with Nora and Ren trailing behind him.

At first the others were just discussing ways of carrying the blonde to the ship as Blake repositioned herself and Yang so that she sat with Yang's head cradled in her lap, both their fingers still intertwined when suddenly a medical crew clad in white and red uniforms rushed towards them with a stretcher and other medical equipment. Everything happened extremely fast after that. She remembered Sun pulling her away from the men in white coats and holding her back as she went to charge at the medics who were pushing and pulling at Yang like a child playing with a ragdoll. She was screaming at them to let her go and to be gentle, but they ignored her as they tried to align Yang's body to the fabric. After a few moments the medics managed to lift the unconscious girl off of the ground and were running whilst carrying the stretcher to the ship. Blake was rapidly scratching at Sun's arms as she tried running after the crew but it was only when Blake caught sight of Yang's arm being jolted off the side of the stretcher, bouncing up and down in the air with the momentum of the medic's strides that she managed to brake free of Sun's hold on her by elbowing him in his abdomen. She started sprinting as fast as she could after the men, leaving a wheezing and surprised Sun behind but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that this _was not_ how she would say goodbye.

Unsurprisingly she was heavily scolded for her behaviour by both the medics and Sun once everyone had settled in their places on the ship. She had hissed, clawed and scratched her way to Yang, fighting for the two to be left alone. The blonde girl in question was now lying on top of a makeshift hospital bed with monitors and fresh bandages wrapped around what was left of her appendage. A fresh surge of guilt spreading like electricity through the Faunus seeing the confident blonde reduced to this, especially as she looked up at Yang's face noticing how messy her normally flawless hair had become. Blake raised one of her hands up towards the unconscious girl's hairline as she swept a stray lock of hair from the beauty's currently closed lilac eyes. It made her stomach drop realising that even in this condition, she still thought the girl was beautiful. Slowly lowering her hand back down on top of Yang's she began circling her thumb over the back of yang's hand in slow circular motions. She knew what she had to do next...

She had started trying to ease the pain by confessing her guilt slowly. "I- I-m so sorry Yang." She sighed in defeat. "This is all my fault." "Pl- Please forgive me". Tears were flowing in a steady stream down her face as she felt a headache brewing from how hard she was crying but she was determined to continue. She needed to relieve this burden and whether conscious or not, Yang needed to hear this. "I- I want you to know that I _never_ wanted this to happen" "You deserved _so much more_ than this Yang, and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I helped put you here..." She took a deep breath as she tried to muffle her whimpers and cries. "I want to stay with you…" She sobbed. "But... I-It's not safe…" "You- You're not safe as long as I'm with you or that monster is alive." Her hands were shaking, but with a sharp intake of breath and a few moments she briefly collected herself together as she made a vow. "I-I promise you Yang Xiao Long…" "I promise you that I will come back for you" she spoke with surprising confidence. "I would want to spend the remainder of my days with you if you will have me." She started wiping away the tears. "But I need to make you safe first… P-Please forgive me" She stood slowly, placing Yang's hand back onto her stomach as she gently leaned over the girl and placed a kiss onto Yang's forehead. She pulled away slightly, then whispered in a sweet, broken whimper. "I love you, I have always loved you… my little sun dragon." She touched her lips to Yang' forehead once more then slowly retreated away from the bed, not once looking back. "I will always love you."


	3. Blake - Actions and Consequences

Author notes: My apologies for not updating this yesterday but, alas here it is. It was only supposed to be like three paragraphs but I got a bit carried away… Staying with Blake's POV for this one, next time it's back to the Yang-a-rang in present time. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenario's and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Staying away from Yang was harder than Blake had thought it would be. It had only been two days since Blake had left Yang's bedside in the airship and she had already crept around outside of the hospital which Yang had been transferred too on several occasions but not once finding the courage to go inside. Ironically, it was when she had decided to expand her search outwards along Vale's territory hunting down Adam that she had heard from hushed whispering's around the city's shadier areas that the blonde had in fact, gotten worse and that the next few days were critical for her. She decided on that same day to immediately return to central Vale and investigate the rumours further by following around more reliable sources at the hospital itself. This continued throughout the day, when upon eavesdropping on a conversation between two nurses going on what Blake presumed was a lunch break, she had over-heard that indeed Yang was sick. _Very sick._

She had heard that it was something about Yang's semblance being activated when she got hit leading her to succumb to an aggressive infection that wasn't responding to usual medication. Blake couldn't even begin to describe how guilty she felt, Yang could potentially _die_. Yet, she hadn't gone and visited her partner. The reason why, was simple; every time she thought about going inside the hospital, she couldn't stop thinking that it would give Adam the perfect opportunity to take them both down.

This is what lead Blake to be where she was now, sitting on a wooden bench with her head in her hands outside the hospital doors. Once again trying to figure out if the reward was worth the risk. On one hand, this could be her last chance to see Yang if she didn't make it through this, or she could break her promise to the girl and put Yang's life in more danger, _again_. But then, what does that even matter if Yang could leave her at any time now? Besides there hadn't been any trace of Adam in the brief time she went hunting him down and she doubted he'd make a move here in this public place… She took a deep breath as she stood, her mind resolved. She needed to see Yang again.

Walking through the hospital's automatic doors the Faunus remembered how much she hated these buildings when she was immediately assaulted by the overpowering scent of chemicals and disinfectants, her bow and nose twitching slightly in annoyance. Not caring if people noticed she proceeded further into the building when she remembered, she didn't know what room Yang was in. Back-tracking slightly past a few human visitors she walked up to the main reception desk and politely asked what room her friend was in. A middle aged woman with brown hair looked up at her then searched for the simple request into the computer she sat at. "Yang Xiao Long, She's in the Southey Ward, room four. It's just down that corridor down the middle after you take a right turn past the stairs." Blake thanked the woman then followed her directions, her anxiety increasing with every step she took. This was it.

The first thing she noticed about the Southey Ward was the walls. Each one was painted intricately to look like woods from a fairy-tale with a variety of creatures also carefully drawn into the background, the centre-piece being three ginormous bears which caught Blake's eye the most. Slowly walking more into the room her admiration of the artwork was paused by a forced cough to her left. "Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Blake turned to see a plump, grumpy looking woman frowning at her. "Yes, I'm here to visit Yang Xiao Long?" The grumpy looking woman swallowed before answering in an aggressive voice. "That room is off limits to anyone but close family and I have no paperwork here saying a stray pet is on that short list"

Blake swallowed hard, her fist clenching with effort as she tried her best to keep calm. "I'm her partner. I have a right to see her." The hostile receptionist, noting Blake's response pressed a small button by her computer which caused a couple of members of hospital security and extra nurses to enter the room from a side door. "I'm sorry miss, but without the paperwork you will not be visiting that girl. Now please leave, before I let security here escort you out"

Blake immediately tensed, _who the hell did this woman think she was? How dare she deny her the right to see Yang just because she was a Faunus?_ Blake growled. "I won't repeat myself again. I have a right to see her. I need to see her." It was then that one of the security guard's tried to grab Blake's arm causing the Faunus to twist him around and flip him onto the reception desk. The second guard moved towards her in the same fashion but just as she was about to repeat her actions she was stopped by a loud authoritative voice. "What the hell is going on here?" Blake dropped both the cowering men and turned to see a tall, well-built, blond man with blue eyes. Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" Taiyang commanded as he approached the commotion with confident strides, holding a cup of water in his left hand. "She came here demanding to see your daughter, sir." "She says that she's her partner" The aggressive receptionist spoke, clearly as if she was trying to get the Faunus into trouble. Blake couldn't do nothing but avoid the man's gaze. _This was Yang's father._ This _was not_ how she had planned for the two of them to first meet, not by a long-shot. "You're Blake? You're Blake Belladonna?" The Faunus nodded, waiting for the shouting to start, mentally getting prepared to run. "Well it's about time, I'm Taiyang. I've heard a lot about you Blake Belladonna."

He had outstretched his free hand for Blake to take, much to the dismay of the surrounding nurses and security. Blake outstretched her own arm and they awkwardly shook hands. "No offence Blake, but I was wondering when you would show up, Yang spoke about you often." He offered as starter conversation before painfully trailing off at the mention of his daughter. Blake's ears leaned back as the words sank in, not only had he been expecting her but Yang had apparently spoken to him about her. "I- I know, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. How is she?" Blake asked in a shamed whisper. Taiyang was about to invite her to see his daughter when a loud alarm accompanied by a bright flashing light erupted from the reception desk. "Room four! Get down there now! We've lost all pulse. She's flat lining."

Blake stood frozen as Taiyang and the few nurses surrounding her all sprinted down the long white halls to where she could only presume Yang's room was. Her muscles were locked and she couldn't do nothing. Yang was flat-lining. The heart that she had one day hoped would return her love had stopped. It was too much to take in. Before she knew it, suddenly she was running, but not to Yang's room. She was running away from it all, the sirens, the alarms, Taiyang's desperate yell for his baby girl and that one room where she know she'd find Yang's body. She screamed and cried herself as she ran past the ward's exit, the ringing in her ears blocking out Yang's cries of Blake's name that were echoing down the corridors.


	4. Yang –Disclosure and Affirmations Part 1

Author notes: Once again this bit was only supposed to be a paragraph but it just got out of hand so much so that I had to divide this section into two parts. I also kind of lied saying it's Yang-a-rang POV. It's mainly Taiyang here but some Yang. Also kudos for anyone who noted my goldilocks Easter eggs in the previous chapter. Give yourself a pat on the back. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenario's and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Yang had remained within the confines of her bedroom since she had been given the all clear to leave from the hospital. Apparently while she had panicked about her missing arm in her brief time awake, her infamous flame semblance had literally burned the infection out of her system. _How convenient._ Now, in her room at Patchshe spent most of her time lying in her bed watching the ever-changing weather from her bedside window and in the evenings fighting the torments her dreams would bring. For the first few weeks Taiyang would always run into her room in the middle of the night ready to help provide whatever his daughter would need after either screaming herself awake or on more than one occasion nearly setting the house on fire. Each request would be different; sometimes it was water, food or to see Ruby and on others it would be her flat out screaming for him to leave. One thing always stayed the same though, every time she dreamed of _her. She dreamed of Blake._

It was a few weeks after Ruby had gone and left behind a note that Yang's routine became so simple and commonplace that she couldn't remember how it was before. Even Taiyang, after a while had learned not to bother going to her in the night after the screams for him to leave her became more frequent than not. He felt useless. One daughter gone and he didn't know how to comfort the other. He had tried so hard for his remaining daughter but eventually he had fallen to temptation and started visiting Patch's local bars once more to drink away his sorrows. However after his last trip there, he had found a glimmer of hope, and for once it wasn't the inside of a bottle; he had gotten a message from a local friend. Ruby was alive and she was in Haven.

He didn't want to leave Yang alone. He wanted to at least show her that he was trying, but he also wanted Ruby home. Remnant was just too dangerous now with war between nations hanging in the balance of Ironwood and the remaining global leaders. Chaos had erupted after the televised fall of Beacon and everyone was scared; the media putting a bad light over Atlas certainly didn't help, but Taiyang had to admit that seeing Atlas military attacking Beacon then having Ozpin declared missing was suspicious to say the least.

He had rushed home that same day and packed a backpack with some supplies and was getting ready to leave when he stopped and thought about what he was going to say to Yang. _Yang._ His poor daughter had been through so much. It made him angry knowing that he _pitied_ her; no father should have to pity their daughter. Upon finishing his packing and walking up to Yang's bedroom door, his thoughts took a darker path as he started to see how him going after Ruby made it look like he was running away from Yang, and in a way he was. He was disappointed in himself that he couldn't help her out here and now but he just didn't know how. The only way he could see himself helping her was to bring her sister home. She was admittedly better when her sister had been here. He turned with his back against the wall next to the door and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the rough carpeted floors. He needed to tell her he was leaving and he needed to confess that Blake hadn't really said goodbye.

Taiyang wasn't stupid. He knew this conversation would hurt and could potentially break Yang more than she already was but he also knew that he needed to be honest with her. He had lied to Yang when she had woken up in hospital. He didn't tell her that indeed Blake had come to visit because at the time he couldn't figure out what would've been more painful: Lying and telling her that Blake had disappeared completely after the airship had landed or tell the truth, that Blake had come back for her, only to leave again upon presuming that she was dead? He had turned briefly upon entering Yang's hospital room to see Blake's midnight tresses disappear in the distance. What he couldn't understand was why she hadn't ran along with them to Yang? He knew that he might have ran into that room to see that his daughter had passed but he needed to see it to believe it… Blake? Blake had just ran without a second glance.

Deciding that it was best to get this over and done with, he stood and knocked on her door, hoping to whatever god's existed that she would take this well and that it would be quick. He still had to find Ruby.

Yang heard Taiyang knock on the door but remained looking out the window to her right. He was just probably bringing her food. "Come in" she said in a tired voice. She heard him enter before he spoke up.

"Hey Yang, do you mind if we talk?" He cautiously asked.

Yang exhaled, she really wasn't in the mood to talk. "Sure". She turned her torso to face him and was surprised to see him in his hunting gear with a backpack on his shoulders. Her surprise must have shown as he sighed, his body drooping lightly as he took tentative steps over to her bed before sitting down next to her feet.

"I need to talk to you about your sister... and Blake." Yang immediately tensed at the mention of her name, ready to begin yelling at her father before he quickly continued with his hands raised. "I know Yang, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you really need to hear me out." She could tell her eyes were caught between lilac and red as she looked at her father so she breathed evenly for a minute, trying her best to calm down in order to not start a fight.

After a moment she realised he wouldn't leave until she had listened to what he had to say. Turning to her right, she spotted and focused on a black bird sitting on a nearby tree through the window before she responded with a break in her voice "Okay."

At first he spoke about Ruby, about how he had gotten a message saying that she was alive in Haven. It was both a relief and a painful blow at the same time; her little sister was alive, but that didn't ease the heartache knowing that she had left without a proper goodbye. He then talked about how he was going to bring her back for her own protection. This surprised Yang. She didn't share as much of Taiyang's concern for Ruby's safety; she knew her little sister could take care of herself and that she had the remnants of team Juniper to help her if she needed it. However her opinion wouldn't let her stop Taiyang from searching for Ruby. If her father wanted Ruby home then so be it. Besides, she missed Ruby. Even if they barely interacted when she was here.

Unfortunately once he had said his piece about Ruby, he decided to change the topic. It was then that Yang found out that talking about Ruby was painful, but it was nothing compared to what she felt about what he had to say about Blake.

She had sat quietly and patiently through his talk about Ruby, giving a few basic responses when required but now as he wanted to speak about a more delicate subject, she wasn't sure if she had enough control not to let her emotions flow through her volatile semblance. "Now, about Blake" he began cautiously. "I know that you two mean a lot to each other..." It was only a basic sentence but it was enough for Yang.

"Stop." Taiyang immediately froze, he had only just begun but he knew that he had struck a wrong chord.

"I don't know what you think you know about me and her dad, but you're wrong. She means nothing to me" She had turned back to face her father, her eyes now a deep, blood red.

"No, Yang. You're wrong." Her father had stood and was staring at her with enough fury to match Yang's. "I'm sorry Yang, but you're wrong." He spoke with force. "I lied to you when you were in the hospital Yang." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Blake was – Blake was there, I met her. She had come to see you."


	5. Yang –Disclosure and Affirmations Part 2

Author notes: I am so salty that I'm going to have to extend this into _three_ parts now. My apologies for making this a long fanfic if I manage to finish it. (I kind of want this story to end despite having the whole thing plotted out). That being said though, thank you to everyone who continues to read this trash, it makes my day knowing you take time to look at my work. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

"Blake? Blake was there?"

"Yes Yang" Taiyang replied softly, "She was there at the hospital when you woke up." It was silent for a moment before Yang spoke in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She felt her body move to look her father in the eyes but she didn't really acknowledge the movement. She wasn't in her head anymore; it felt like she was drifting somewhere far away, watching someone else's actions through thick, blurry glass like a bad sitcom on a static TV.

Taiyang sat back down again before recalling the story. "I had just left your room to grab some water from reception when all of a sudden as I started walking back I saw this crazy, dark-haired girl with a bow, dressed in black and white flip a security guard onto a desk." Yang's reaction was immediate; she stiffened as it felt like her rib cage had just been placed into a car compactor with the amount of pressure that had built up there in such a short space of time. That was Blake. Blake had come to see her.

"Call me crazy, but at first I presumed the worst and thought it was some government assassin come for us and nearly physically intervened before logic prevailed and I called out for the girl to stop" Taiyang paused briefly, evaluating his daughter's responses before continuing. "She let the guards go and she looked at me. And I must say Yang, your explanations of her do her no justice." He said trying to lighten the mood, but to no avail. "I could see the recognition she held within her eyes when she looked at me and then it all just clicked. I mean, she was shy as you said, but polite all the same. We talked briefly, then she asked about you." Yang clenched her left first at the words. "I was going about to lead her to your room, but then the alarms went off when you removed the heart rate monitor. " Taiyang said as he pointed to his daughter's left arm. "I immediately ran to your room, but before I got there, I turned and saw Blake standing motionless before she ran away" Taiyang finished by grabbing Yang's now tense and clammy hand. "She cares about you Yang, she's just- she's just scared I think…"

Yang didn't really know what to think anymore. It felt as if everything she had known was now backwards and she was slipping through the very centre of time and space itself. Blake had been there. Blake had wanted to see her. Looking down at Taiyang's hand in hers as he gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this when you woke up, I must admit that I was angry when she didn't follow me to you but that's not a good enough excuse for me lying to you, I'm sorry Yang." He gave his daughters hand another squeeze before letting go and making his way to her bedroom door. "I've got to go now, Yang. But before I do, I just want you to know that when I come home we'll find Blake together, I promise. I just need to bring Ruby home first." He stopped past the doorframe before he continued. "I'll be back soon, look after yourself" Closing the door slowly he finished by saying words that haunted Yang for the rest of her life. "I love you, Yang."

The soft snow that had settled in the previous months at Patch was now fading back into the earth due to the recent heavy rainfall, creating a sickening mixture of sloppy brown sludge across the previously tranquil scenery. It had been roughly an hour after Taiyang had left and Yang had done nothing. She struggled to think, it was like a thick poisonous fog had settled in the neurons in her brain, inhibiting her thought processes. It was only when she looked out her window to once again see a black bird perched on a branch, look directly at her for a brief moment then fly off into the distance that Yang finally moved.

It was as if it was some kind of trigger; the final straw. She needed to go somewhere. She needed to get away from this bed, this room and the memories. She needed to be free, free like that bird.

Standing, Yang walked out of her room, past the bathroom and kitchen as she opened the front door with her left hand. She didn't even think about changing from her tank-top and shorts on her way out despite the bad weather, but she didn't care. Stepping outside, she didn't hesitate walking through the thick sludge even as dark grey clouds rolled over the dull sky and began showering the ruined landscape with hail.

She had no idea where she was going, she just needed to walk. Walk until she found a place where the void in herself would be filled. Looking around she continued into the surrounding dark forest barefoot. She should have felt the contaminated snow's icy touch on her feet, but she felt nothing. She didn't care that she would catch a cold, that she should have stayed in bed or that her hair was getting ruined. The only thing keeping her going was the desperate drive to escape; escape the house, escape the nightmares and most importantly to escape the lies.

She had been walking in circles for at least two hours before she had emerged into a clearing in the woods. The snow had somehow managed to survive here and was at least a foot deep in every direction but this did not deter her. She kept walking into it until upon reaching the middle of the large rectangular expanse of white-caped landscape, she collapsed onto her knees overcome with emotion. The tears and feelings she didn't realise that had been bottling up since Taiyang had mentioned Blake's name were consuming her. Her eyes shifting from their usual lilac hue as she keeled over and started violently sobbing into her hand, one word repeating like a eulogy in her head. " _Why?_ " _Why did everybody abandon me? What did I do to deserve this?_ _First my mother, then Summer, then Taiyang. Even Penny, Phyrra, Weiss, Ruby and perhaps, most importantly Blake. All of them, gone._

Despite her grief, all too soon she faintly registered the sounds of Grimm. She couldn't tell how many, but she knew they were close. However, she couldn't do anything more than sob in her own misery. "WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT BEHIND!" she screamed to no one in particular. She only stirred from her fatal position upon feeling a warm cloud of heat shimmer down her neck. She looked up with red, blurry eyes.

"Blake?"

However the black blur inches away from her face was not her partner, it was a large-sized Ursa. The creatures glowing red eyes locked upon her, its rotten, moist breath hitting her face.

Yang let out a small laugh as she bowed her head in defeat. She was too tired to even try and fight.

 _This was it._

She couldn't do a thing as she saw the beast's shadow form a ferocious striking pose against the white snow.

" _Forgive me_ " she whispered before closing her eyes and hearing the Grimm bare its claws through the air about to swipe at her flesh.


	6. Yang –Disclosure and Affirmations Part 3

Author notes: Finally done with these three chapters, Hooray! I named these one's disclosure and affirmations to try and have a word play for D.N.A… Ha-ha, see if you can figure out why? Aside from that, we're going back to Blake after this for a while but don't worry. Yang-a-rang will make an appearance again… eventually. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Yang's breathing hitched as she heard the sickening noise of flesh being cut open and the distinctive thud of blood hitting snow, yet somehow she didn't feel the physical pain. Petrified, Yang remained still for a minute. _What's happened? Was she dead?_ Returning to her senses upon realising that something was wrong, she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, feeling a terrifying sense of déjà vu at what she saw. The ursa was stood on its back hind legs mere metres in front of her; the beast poised to strike but this time there was no rabid red glow in it's now dead eyes. Awe-struck, Yang could do nothing as the seconds passed and the Grimm's body started to lean forwards about to plummet into the soft snow when, with a soft gust of wind the monster started to disintegrate into black remnants. The remains scattering up unto the sky revealing a tall, dark figure in black standing in front of Yang.

For a few fleeting seconds Yang was taken back in time to initiation day, when she had, like the other initiates been flung into the emerald forest. It was where Yang realised that she had been wrong, _the girl in front of her wasn't a lost cause._ In fact she was anything but. The girl that stood before Yang then was beautiful: her luscious onyx hair, gorgeous figure and _that_ killer smirk were to die for. Back at Beacon it kept Yang up on more than one or two occasions at night just thinking about it. Even now Blake hadn't changed physically and Yang still thought she was gorgeous, but the thing that she liked most about the girl physically, aside from her smirk and ears was the way her vibrant amber eyes seemed to hold the fire of the sun itself. To Yang the girl was almost too good to be true, like a perfect fragment of a flawless dream. However, like all the sweetest dreams, it was all over too soon… It was time for Yang to wake up.

Rubbing her blurry red eyes with her left hand Yang's vision shifted like it was subjected to a hallucination-like mirage. The figure before her shifted into focus, and one thing was very certain. It wasn't Blake. It was the woman from the train: _Her mother._

Yang immediately pushed herself up onto her knees. She always thought that she would have a million questions in this moment but her mind was drawing blanks. _This was her, this was Raven. What should she say? Would she stick around this time? Why was she here now?_ Yang didn't know the answers so she just knelt there, staring at her mother with a conflicted expression written on her face. She wanted to thank her, to _talk_ to her but there was a lifetimes worth of rage building under her gratitude. _This was the woman who started it all. She was the first to say goodbye._

It was Raven who surprisingly made the first move. Yang watched her like a hawk as she reached up and removed her Grimm mask revealing red eyes and messy dark locks styled similar to her own blonde ones. As stupid as it sounds, it frightened Yang how much they looked alike. Heck, she's pretty sure that's exactly what she would look like herself if she ever went through an emo phase. Her irrational thoughts however, were immediately banished as Raven stepped closer confidently. "Yang, we have a lot to talk about…"

Yang didn't blink once as Raven came closer until she was standing directly in front of her. "…But it can't be here." She outstretched her hand to Yang, before she continued. "I'm here to help you Yang, but you've got to be willing to give me a chance. It's time you knew the truth." Yang looked at her mother's outstretched hand with doubt. Once again questioning the reality of the situation, maybe she really had died moments ago and this was her eternal punishment. However as her gaze shifted to her mother's stern and burning eyes all hesitation disappeared within a single heartbeat. She grabbed Raven's hand and used her mother's strong hold to pull herself up, now standing eye to eye with her. "Wise choice."

Still holding her daughters left hand in her own Raven unsheathed her sword with her right hand. With lightning quick, practised motions she carved a pattern into the frosty air, summoning a blood red portal. Yang unintentionally stiffened at the action and squeezed her mother's hand tighter. _What was happening? What was she doing?_ She looked back at Raven, who at some point had started scowling at her. "This is your one and only warning Yang. If you come with me, you will not be returning until I deem you worthy enough." The authority if her voice unnerved Yang. "What does that mean?" she questioned in a stronger voice than she had been expecting. Ravens immediate answer startled her. "It means you won't be the same person you are now when you come back." _What the heck does that mean?_ Yang averted her look from her mother into the surrounding woods. Her uncertainties started clawing they're way back, _Was this the right thing to do?_

"Time to go." Raven insisted all too soon as she monitored her daughter, noticing her hesitation. "Do you trust me Yang? Because I promise you that I will give you all the answers you seek and I will make sure that no one will ever be able to hurt you again. Not the grimm, not your enemies and not even Blake or Adam." Yang instantly tensed her body and began growling "What do you know-""Not here." Raven aggressively cut her off. They stared at each other with rage filled impatience until Yang made up her mind. "Fine. Lead the way." Her mother turned towards the portal gripping Yang's hand exceptionally tight. "Just don't let go until I say so." She commanded before stepping inside the portal, leading Yang to join her.However, Yang paused briefly. All of her instincts were screaming for her to let go…. _Sure Raven had saved her twice now, but did she trust her?_ _ **Hell no.**_ _Everything was just too convenient._ It would be best to leave Raven in the past and move on. She still had Blake, right?

Thinking about her partner, Yang realised that she needed Blake and she knew that there was a time when Blake had needed her. But that version of herself that Blake needed, was not the person she was right now. If she wanted Blake, she needed to pick herself up again instead of staying as this hollow shell of a person, and she knew Raven could help her do that. With a deep breath and a new sense of purpose. Yang stepped into the portal, still gripping her mother's hand as she felt the darkness consume her.


	7. Blake – Feelings and Memories

Author notes: My apologies for such a short chapter, I've not had a great day but I wanted to at least publish something. My friend said that I need to chill out with the angst (and too write her some smut hahaha) so I've put a bit of fluff and other things here… Not smut-smut though. That might come in a later chapter or in a one-shot for a different story, depending on what you guys think? Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

The way that the ghostly pale shattered moon contrasted against the midnight skies of Remnant had always used to fascinate Blake. She remembered how back before Beacon, the moonlight had become a close companion of hers on cold and lonely nights running errands for the White Fang. In that different time, she had found it poetic that despite the surrounding darkness the moon alone shined brighter than any star and how she had wanted to know the moon's secrets and share its strength... but now it was just a cold reminder of her loneliness.

Yang had once told her upon returning from a drunken trip to Vale's local clubs that Blake reminded her of the moon. "Think about it Blake- I'm the Sun" Yang spoke as she drunkenly failed to make a flirtatious pose. "And you- you're the moon!" she stammered as she pointed at Blake while clutching for dear-life onto a railing outside their dorm room before bursting into hysterical laughter. Blake however, hadn't found Yang's sense of humour as amusing, as she gently pulled Yang up so that the blonde was leaning with her arm around Blake's own shoulders in order to get her to her bed easier. The drunken girl clearly needed to sleep this one off.

Unfortunately for Blake, she didn't get far before Yang continued her antics. "I burn bright like the Sun with fire, oh! Like a yellow sun dragon. Rawr!" Yang growled while making her hands into little claws and pawing at her partner. "You're the moon Blake. You burn bright like me… but- erm- you burn opposite to me, like a cool soothing burn!" "Like ice?" Blake offered as she opened the dorm room door "No. No! That's the Weiss Queen! You're too fluid and smooth for ice!" Blake blushed slightly at the comment, "er-thanks Yang" "Anytime Partner" She slurred while giving Blake one of her trademark winks. Blake quickly looked away before Yang could see her blush harder than she already was. It was going to be a long night.

Blake let go of Yang briefly after the blonde had propped herself up against her bunk to close the door, when suddenly she heard a painful thud and Yang cry out as a misplaced limb clearly hit something. Turning around quickly to access the damage, Blake flushed a deep red that would put Ruby's cloak to shame. Yang had removed her jacket and then proceeded to try removing her shirt. However, due to her drunken state she had stumbled and hit her arm against her bedframe hard. Panicking, Yang had then rushed to try and remove her tank top but had accidently caught her bra and shirt collar around her head in the process, unintentionally revealing her exposed breasts in their full glory for Blake to see.

Blake stood there speechless staring at the girl in front of her, unsure of what to do as Yang then tried turning in circles and crouching down in order to try and free her now entangled arms. Disastrously, the blonde only proceeded to knock her head against the books which supported her and Blake's bunkbeds together, thankfully not dislodging them. However, the impact and alcohol in her system caused the girl to start to fall. Upon realising that Yang was about to hit the floor Blake snapped out of her trance and lurched forwards, catching Yang in an embrace from behind before the girl injured herself anymore. Pulling Yang back up into a standing position she then realised that her arms had snaked underneath Yang's own ones and had clutched at Yang's assets in the heat of the moment, accidently gripping them tightly in her panic.

Blake's eyes widened in the realisation at what her hands were doing. Quickly letting go and removing herself from Yang, she then pulled the other girl's shirt down in a quick motion so that the brawler could see and move again. An awkward silence filled the room as neither girl said a word as they both tried to hide their embarrassment. Yang couldn't believe she had been such a bumbling idiot. Blake couldn't believe that she had just touched Yang's boobs. Coughing rather too loudly in order to try and defuse the tension, Yang then tried to climb up into her bed on wobbly feet with little success.

"What are you doing?" Blake interjected as Yang unsuccessfully tried hauling the upper half of her body onto her bunk. "I think- I think I need to go to bed…" She mumbled, once again trying to reach up but failing. Huffing a laugh at how stubborn Yang was, Blake walked over to her and lightly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down so that she was sitting on her own bed. "You can sleep in my bed tonight" "Wha- What about you though? Will you sleep here too?" Yang asked through a loud yawn already getting comfortable on Blake's bed. Blake would be a liar if she said she hadn't thought about joining Yang before she responded "I think I'll sleep on your bed…" Blake could've sworn that she saw Yang pout a bit at her answer but before she could make sure that she'd definitely seen it, Yang rolled under the covers and began mumbling. "Thank you Blake, You're always so kind… and your pillows smell like lavenders and something else… it's nice. You're nice." Blake giggled quietly at her friend before jumping up to Yang's bunk and taking a minute to settle down. "Goodnight Yang." She softly spoke into the night. Not expecting a response from the girl, surprise flooded her system as her sensitive cat ears picked up a muttered whisper "Goodnight Mizuki."


	8. Blake – Reflections and Absolutions

Author notes: Damn snipergirl, back at it again with the angst! Yep it's back and once again in flashbacks but hopefully I can progress this plot forward more now that the past is out the way. By the way, Yang calling Blake Mizuki in the last chapter is not just some random name. Apparently it can mean (mi) beautiful and (zuki) moon in Japanese but don't quote me on that! I sincerely apologise if it does not mean this, I just thought that if it did mean that, it would be cute as hell and appropriate for Yang to call Blake her beautiful moon. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Blake wasn't exactly sure why she had finally decided to return back to her old dormitory. Maybe it was because she wanted to sleep on a proper bed for a change, instead of the cobbled alleyways of uptown Vale. Maybe it was some underlying psychological need to return to somewhere she used to call home? Or perhaps it was something more obvious… She had given up.

There hadn't been a single trace of Adam. She had searched every likely location that she had thought her ex-mentor might be hiding at, but all she had found were dust and echoes. Then there was the fact that Yang was gone. Her boisterous partner had passed on from this life before she had found an opportunity to talk to the girl about her feelings. Now she would never have the chance.

Wiping away the tears that had fallen in a steady stream down her cheeks during her time sat at the roofs edge mourning, Blake stood up slowly and turned back to the stairwell that she had used to get up to the top level. With nothing else to do and both more mentally and psychically tired than she had ever been before, she started heading down the stairs which led to her old living quarters.

As she walked down the corridor and turned to face the entrance to RWBY's old dorm she felt anxiety creep into her stomach. Was she ready for this? Taking a deep breath of courage before opening the bedroom door, she stepped inside. Nothing had changed much and everything was just how Blake had last remembered it to be, aside for one exception: Dust, and not the energy kind-of dust that a majority of the ex-student's weapons used. No, now the majority of the room was covered in a haze of grey grime from the amount of time that had passed since someone had been here, creating a dull atmosphere in the once lively room. Blake shivered as she closed the door gently behind her, careful not to disturb or awaken any of the ghosts of days long past.

Stepping further inside, Blake ignored the screaming in her head as she let her heart lead her to where it wanted to go. Upon reaching her and Yang's old bunks she leaned up and ungracefully tugged herself onto the mattress until she sat cross-legged atop of Yang's old bed. The pressure in her skull reaching a tipping point as she pulled her partner's old duvet up to her face and breathed in Yang's scent which still lingered to the sheets: an oddly delightful combination of gunpowder and cinnamon.

Although it was such a simple action, it was enough sensory overload for all the repressed memories to come flooding back. Blake gripped the covers tightly and wrapped them around herself as the tears and pain once again threatened to consume her. She remembered when Yang had first pulled Ruby over to her, how she had foolishly presumed that she was just another dumb blonde and that the girl wouldn't make it through initiation. She recalled how much she had been wrong the next day at seeing Yang soar through the air, shotgun shells blazing behind her like a merciless angel of death before she had landed into the emerald forest with the force of a typhoon. It was unlike anything Blake had ever seen. She didn't even hesitate to turn around from the direction that she had originally been headed in to try and find the girl. Blake fully collapsed into a ball, tangled deep within the quilt as the pain increased to unbearable levels upon realising that the brightest memories of Yang were the one's when Blake had been at her darkest.

So much had happened since they first met, but none of it was as heart-breaking as the night of the ball. Yang had been the one to save her from herself that day. She recalled how Yang had literally dragged her to an empty classroom, sat her down and made her listen. Blake sobbed harder into the sheets as she re-saw Yang share her deepest secrets and shame. Yang had trusted her with information that perhaps not even Ruby knew. It opened up Blake's eyes in that moment: She saw that she was too focused on Torchwick and most importantly she began to realise that she harboured more than the usual feelings for Yang.

She remembered how soft Yang's skin felt as she held her when they danced. She felt hollow pains within her heart as Yang's glow was softly muted in the distance as Sun approached her. Hands were held, moves were made but they weren't from Yang. Sun was good, but he just wasn't her.

Then there was the time between Mountain Glenn and the tournament, The Yvtal festival. Blake started screaming and shaking as she knew what was too come, for it was the beginning of the end. Her heart yearned to approach Yang with her feelings as they celebrated winning the team round, it was something in Yang's triumphant smile and fist pump after delivering the final blow. She always thought that there was something satisfying in the way that she would hold onto Gambol Shroud and Yang as her partner's new momentum combined with her devastating attack guaranteed them victory.

Blake continued screaming a feral wail as she recollected that painful knife of betrayal as she was lost in the memory of Yang break Mercury's leg in front of her own eyes. Numbing shock had reverberated through her until disappointment and anger took its place as Yang sat opposite her with her alibi. It sickened her remembering how that at first, she couldn't think anything but the fact that Yang was lying. She was just like Adam. That was until she looked up at her partner, hearing the break in the other girl's voice proceeded by thick tears in her violet eyes. All the doubts about Yang's innocence washed away like footprints in sand being swept away by soothing tides. Yang was innocent. How hadn't she believed her sooner?

The screams were then followed by the sounds of Blake hyperventilating, the noise of her panic filling the room as she knew what she was going to see next. _She couldn't see that again. NO… PLEASE! STOP! Please make it stop._ She mumbled as her voice broke from her previously high pitch yells but to no avail. The past dragged her back down, forcing her to reflect on her mistakes.She was lying on her back, unable to retaliate against Adam as he turned away briefly upon hearing Yang. She was calling your name. She was going to get hurt trying to find you. You had raised your arm weakly in an attempt to make her see that she needed to run, but to no avail "No…." Then you heard the sound of wilt being unsheathed before feeling the agonising throb of pain as it pierced through your aura and skin. You had tried to not make a sound in case you alerted Yang, but you had failed, releasing a cry into the cold air.

You looked up in time to see Yang turn and respond to your pained sound; you saw her mouth move, but no words came out. You felt completely numb as the image of Yang on fire permantley burned into your skull as she activated her semblance then leaped into the air with incredible speeds towards Adam. It was then that reality pushed you back into its unforgiving embrace just as you saw her light be put out as her body crashed and ricocheted onto the rough floors.

Blake immediately darted up into a sitting position and engulfed a large amount of air into her oxygen starved lungs. She grabbed at the sides of her head as she then rocked slowly back and forth. It wasn't real… but it was. Everything that she had just seen had actually happened in the past. Yang had dived in to save her… and ultimately ended up paying the price instead of Blake. It should have been her, not Yang.

Wiping her sleeve against her cheeks to remove the excessive moisture that had built-up there, Blake struggled to take even breaths and collect herself fully; she doubted she could ever fully get over Yang. However she knew that she didn't want to think too much anymore, it felt as if she was just hit with a sledgehammer right between her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. Leaning over to the top section of the bed, Blake grabbed at a pillow and pulled it towards her before realising that there was something hidden inside the pillow's cover. Picking up the object, Blake realised it was a photo. At first she didn't recognise who the woman in the picture was until she took a closer look at her appearance. Red eyes and that hair... It all made sense…Was this Yang's birth mother? Startled, Blake turned the photo around, revealing an address and a name scribbled in messy handwriting on the back: Junior Xiong.


	9. Blake – Violence and Realisations

Author notes: I can't explain how much I hate this chapter and the last one just eurgh… Depending if I have time or not once this is story is completed I'll go over them and fix certain things but we shall see. This chapter was unfortunately rushed because of bad writer's block and due to the fact that I just wanted it out of the way so my apologies about this one. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Late in the evening, a few hours before midnight, Blake had arrived at the address that was written on the back of the photo. It was after the discovery of the image and an oddly peaceful sleep that Blake had been driven to investigate the lead and make it her mission to track down Yang's mother. She knew that it was a long-shot: Yang herself had never been able to find the answers but it was worth a try. Besides, from her time with the White Fang, Blake had learned how to successfully track someone down, even with little-to-no trails or hints of where they were; skills that she doubted Yang had possessed while on the search for her mother.

Clenching her jaw as she walked through the building's entrance she was immediately overwhelmed with the loud rave music emanating from large speakers set up around what looked like a dancefloor. _Great. It had to be a club._ Blake growled as she stubbornly marched towards the bar, desperate to find Junior as quick as possible; the sooner she left, the better. The sheer volumes already beginning to hurt her sensitive Faunus ears.

Leaning over the bar's counter, she motioned for a waiter who was dressed in a black suit and red tie to come over. "Hey beautiful, what can I get you tonight?" He spoke with a flirtatious tone, clearly trying to woe Blake. Unfortunately for him, Blake _really_ wasn't in the mood for games. "Where is Junior Xiong?" The waiter's response was immediate; his hands clenched into fists as his eyebrows furrowed. "Look lady, I don't know what you want to do with him. But you better leave _now_ " The waiter grunted as a group of similarly dressed men walked up behind Blake in what she could only presume was supposed to be an intimidating semi-circle. Frowning, Blake made a move to unsheathe Gambol Shroud just as a deep commanding voice stopped her motions. "Stop – Stop you idiots!" Looking to her right, Blake turned in time to see a larger, bulkier man with a beard make his way through the crowd of goons.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The bearded man asked with an ebb of annoyance in his voice. "Who I am does not matter. All that matters is that I'm here looking for someone" Blake replied as calmly as she could. The opposing man looked her up and down for a second before waving off the surrounding men and thankfully turning off the booming background noise. "God damn kids, always come to me looking for information. Dust forbid that Blondie would've been the last one" He mumbled under his breath before Blake suddenly cut him off. "What did you just say?" The man looked at anywhere but her as he fumbled to adjust his red tie. "Er- I -huh? I was just rambling…" Blake wasn't a fool, she had heard everything the man had said, one word in particular catching her undivided attention, " _Blondie"_ … Yang. This man knew about Yang.

"You're Junior aren't you?" Blake growled, unintentionally showing her agitation, which was not unnoticed by the man stood opposite her. "What if I am?" Tired of playing around, Blake grabbed the back of his head and slammed the side of it against the solid granite drinking counter. "Tell me what you know about this woman" She commanded as she held up the photo for him to see. "Awe Christ, Lay off would you? I already told Blondie I know nothing about her, I swear!" After a minute Blake's grip on Junior slowly loosened as she heard the sounds of guns being cocked behind her. "Dammit girly. You'll pay for that." He spat as a slow trickle of blood leaked from his nose. "Why did Blondie send you here anyway? I get that it's not like she's able to do much while bed bound but dust! Yang should know that I have no new information on that woman and even if I did I wouldn't tell some random girl!"

Blake punched him hard in his jaw. Junior stumbled backwards slightly but immediately stood back up and raised his hands in a hurried motion in order to tell his men to back off and not to shoot. "What was that for? You bi-" He started, only to be cut off as Blake drew out Gambol Shroud and pointed it at Juniors throat. "Don't you dare say her name" She growled with pure rage as terror and confusion shot through the man's eyes. "Woah-whoa what! Calm down! It's not the girls dead for dust's sake."

"Excuse me?" Junior slowly gulped before answering, "I said it's not like the girl's dead…" Blake suddenly picked him up by his shirt and threw him hard against the counter once again. "Do you think that's funny…? Do you! Because I've heard enough of your lies" Blake yelled as she once again poised her blade at the man's exposed neck. "I'm not lying! I don't know who that woman is! If Yang really wants to know who she is so badly she should get out of her damn bed in Patch and look for her herself!" He shouted at the girl in front of him with equal force.

Blake froze, he had to be lying. Yang had died. She had heard the girl's heart fail while she was at the damned hospital. He was trying to fill her head with poisonous hope. It wasn't true. _It can't be true_ … Gripping her weapon tighter and applying gentle pressure to his skin, she demanded answers. "She was moved back to her father's house in Patch alongside the other girl- er- Ruby, Ruby! Yes Ruby! Now, word on the street is that the younger girl is currently making her way to Haven." "I already know about Ruby. What about Yang. Tell me about Yang." The Faunus demanded. Junior squirmed as he tried to remember everything that he had been told about the girl. "She- She- er? Nobody's really seen her. All that I know is that her father has had to take care of her because she's out of action but I swear to you that Blondie's alive. I swear!"

Taking a second to collect herself, Blake slowly removed Gambol Shroud away from Junior only to then wrap her hand around his throat. "If I find out that you lied to me. I will kill you" She grunted as her amber eyes narrowed. Squeezing her hand tightly once more, she turned away from the bar and ran out into the cold night air, determined to take the first available transportation to Patch. She had to see if it was true… Could Yang really be alive? Too wrapped up in her hopes and the sounds of her rushed footsteps against Vales roads she was blissfully unaware of the angry shouts of Junior and the vicious laugh of Adam coming from the now disturbed club behind her.


	10. Yang – Discipline and Education (Part 1)

Author notes: I'm so sorry I didn't get around to publishing this chapter last night, to make up for it I plan on uploading two today. Back to the Yang-a-rang with these ones and her birb mother. By the way, does anyone have any ideas about what the world Salem is in will be called? Or even if it's still on Remnant? My personal headcannon is Wonder/Underland, although I know it's highly unlikely. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness and the searing white hot pain on every inch of her skin…She tried to scream, tried to cry, tried to release her pain somehow. She just needed to show her discomfort in any way that she could but she just couldn't breathe… The shadows… The everywhere shadows… It hurt so much. Like molten lava seeping into her very core. She just wanted to die. Then just as quickly as it begun, it was over…

Then there was light. But not the bright, white light of the sun or cleansing purification, no. This was the light of a thousand trapped souls; a deep red stained purple, glistening eternal. It reminded herself of her own eyes so much, she unconsciously began to descend into hysteria. She started giggling uncontrollably as she let herself dive forwards through the air and into oblivion. It felt like she was flying. _She was finally free_. Closing her eyes and swirling gracefully through the gloomy sky, for the first time ever, she felt one with herself, she felt limitlessly bound to the universe. Not even gravity could hold her back.

Everything was just so right. Everything made sense. She belonged here.

Then she felt it, an unnatural weight wrapping itself around her torso, beginning to slow her momentum. Opening enraged scarlet eyes to incinerate whatever was responsible for the break in her most content fantasy, she finally saw the sharp, brutal death that potentially faced her. The landscape below was scattered with scarred lacerations of sparkling cherry shards of what looked like diamonds. Eyes widening in shock, she could do nothing but feel the weight behind her try to pull her back up to the cloud's soft and inviting touch. However as she fell further and faster towards her demise, she once again admitted defeat as she folded her arms above her eyes and face just as she was about to hit the ground with an insurmountable force. Then, all of a sudden she felt multiple dagger's pierce the skin of her spine and tear at the residing muscle underneath. The darkness once again consuming her as she passed out from the pain.

Once regaining consciousness, Yang knew that it was night-time even before she had even opened her eyes; the air was cold and unwelcome as it bit through her thin cotton pyjamas. Slowly blinking her eyes every few seconds in order to adjust to the dimness in her environment, she noticed a shadowed figure crouched before her. "I warned you not to let go Yang. Luckily for you, I'm adept enough with dust to have healed your wounds. Next time, you won't be as fortunate." Raven spoke in a pissed off tone as she stood up and walked away from her daughter, only to then sit down against a obsidian black rock a few yards away.

Sighing against the solid yet reflective ground, Yang made a move to get up into a crouching position by pushing herself up with her one good arm before she was flawed by a sudden flare of pain from her back. "Ahh- Owe!" She spat through grit teeth before a few of her many questions demanded answers. "What happened?" "Where are we?" Raven laughed a low, malicious laugh. "You, my dear daughter, failed my first test and suffered the brief consequences of that failure" "What? What do you mean first test? That was a test?" Yang angrily demanded as she once again tried lifting herself off the floor with little success. "It was a fairly straight forward, test of obedience. I must say I'm disappointed that my own child would slip-up this early on. All you had to do was hold onto my hand through the portal but you immediately let go. Was the pain really too much for you? If it was then I was mistaken; you clearly aren't ready and I've wasted my time."

Yang's usually bright golden hair burned pure white as she stood and stormed her way over to where her mother was casually sitting, not even feeling the pain in her torso anymore. With each large stride she took, she spat out her retort with as much venom as she could muster. " _ **I have been waiting seventeen years for you. I wasted over half of my life searching for you. You have no right to say that you have wasted your time to me**_ " Raven sat calmly as she looked up at her child who was now standing directly in front of her, smirking at the reaction that she had wanted to arise from Yang. She knew the girl was more vulnerable to words than any form of physical attack and she planned to use this to her advantage. She wanted to break her, to completely ruin the girl before her and so she did with a few simple words. " _I have wasted my time_. _You're a self-destructive wreck. No wonder everyone leaves you_."


	11. Yang – Discipline and Education (Part 2)

Author notes: I made Raven such a bitch and I love it hahaha. Although I feel this chapter's rushed towards the end and I debated leaving it, your comments are keeping me going through this and to be honest we're just starting the juicy bits now so buckle your seatbelts and prepare for the Yangst game the next couple of chapter's mwahaha. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

The sounds of rough combat reverberated off of the harsh natural quarry around the smooth plain. A thick blur of yellow motion could be seen reflecting across thick slabs of red and purple rocks as the fighting continued. Raven however, would not call it a fight, no. Why would she? She wasn't technically fighting back.

Yang was on literal fire. She couldn't focus on anything else other than hurting the woman in front of her. How dare she say that? She was the first goodbye. _She was wrong_. She needed to pay for what she said. For what she had done. What kind of mother abandons their new-born child without as much as a goodbye or a reason? No one. She needed to feel all of the years of pain Yang endured trying to find her. She needed to hurt, she needed to bleed and _she needed to die._

Yang had never burned hotter in her life as she threw a barrage of punches at her mother with her one good arm, but it wasn't enough. Raven hadn't even drawn her long-sword as her daughter repeatedly tried hitting her, she had just stood away from the rock and skilfully deflected each one of Yang's attacks flawlessly. She knew Yang's combat style from all the time she had spent watching her daughter and knew that Yang was a hand-to-hand combatant but without her main arm and Ember Cilica she was nothing but an inept brawler.

Yang's attacks continued for minutes before fatigue finally caught up with her and her movement speed slowed but she kept going, determined to at least make one hit on her mother. Raven meanwhile, noticed her daughter's change in efforts and had seen enough. Swaying to her right to dodge a bone shattering punch Raven quickly lifted Yang's arm with her own and pushed her back slightly only to then pummel a spinning hook kick at Yang's head, sending the blonde flying across the battlefield.

There was a high-pitched screeching noise in her head and ripples in her vision as Yang impacted hard against the dense jewelled floor creating cracks within the surface as her head and shoulder's hit the material with the force of a meteor. "Is that really that best you can do Yang? Now I understand how you lost to that girl on the train, how you failed to stop Adam, how you failed to protect Blake!" Yang's eyes burned a dangerous red as the vicious words promised her a second-wind. Lifting herself up from the indent in the ground, Yang charged at Raven with all of the power she could muster. She was ablaze as she ran at full speed, feeling a new pleasant tingle cover the entirety of her skin. Something wasn't right.

Raven upon noticing a strange red glow emerge from the fast approaching fury that was her daughter, slowly moved towards the black obsidian rock that she was sitting on top of earlier, mentally calculating the right time to duck and enact her plan. This was it. As the seconds ticked down and she saw that Yang was about to deliver the fatal blow, she opened a portal beneath her feet and fell into the darkness as Yang's punch, upon trying to lock onto her mother, collided with the stone, scattering shards of black around the terrain.

The sheer amount of strength behind the attack left Yang crumpled to the floor exhausted as she could still feel the hit reverberate through her bones. Whatever that rock was made from, it was almost unmovable. She had never come across a naturally solid object that could withstand one of her normal collisions, let alone whatever that was. Gulping deep breaths to try and reinstall the flow of oxygen in her system she barley registered the sound of approaching footsteps behind her. She mentally and physically flinched as she felt her mother's hand pull at her shoulder and turn her around so that she was facing the sky. "Damn it. It didn't work. That was supposed to work." Raven growled as she let go of her daughter and paced across the plain. Why hadn't it worked?

Yang was instantly confused. What didn't work? Was that another test? "What- What do you mean?" She coughed, she clearly inhaled some smaller shards of the rock. Brief panic flooding her system as she wondered if it was dust, or even worse, if it was toxic. Those thoughts alongside her sheer anger towards her mother were then overridden with fatigue and curiosity. "That wasn't supposed to be a test. You were supposed to have changed." Change? What did she mean, change? Change how? "What? What do you mean?" Raven turned back to look at her daughter who was still lying, defeated on the ground, she had clearly burned herself out. Then Raven noticed Yang's inappropriate attire. "Stay here, I'm going to go and fetch you some clothes and food." She commanded as she opened another portal. "No. Stop. Stop doing that! You promised me answers!" Yang grunted as she moved to lean against the remains of the rock. "You're not leaving until you answer my questions."

Raven smiled a genuine smile at her daughter. The girl could barely move yet she was still putting up a fight. "Very well. If you want your answers now, then so be it" She walked over closer to her daughter before sitting down cross-legged opposite her. "But first, tell me Yang. What do you know about mythology? Well, more specifically what do you know about a bird born with the power of a dragon's flame…" Yang sat there confused, unsure about how to answer or where this was going…"I-I don't understand?" Raven's expression softened then morphed into one of sadness as she gently asked a question that would be the start to Yang's greatest troubles and regrets. "What do you know about the legends of a Phoenix…?"


	12. Yang – Discipline and Education (Part 3)

Author notes: I forgot to post this chapter yesterday because I was having a Hunger Games marathon so I guess that means two chapters for today? I'll do my best to stay on top of this I swear. Back to Blake again after this and hopefully bitch Raven. She's way too nice here, I don't like it. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

For the first time, Yang sat in complete silence and listened. Her mother was still sitting in front of her with a gloomy expression on her face as she began. "For now Yang, I need you to open up your mind. You may not believe what I'm about to tell you at first, but please trust me when I say that it's all true... There is more to this world than meets the eye." Yang gulped as she felt her stomach twist in knots as her instincts starting screaming at her to run. Maybe she wasn't ready for this…

"I can't explain everything right now, not only because it's a lot to take in but also because we don't have a lot of time. I'll just tell you what you need to know about yourself for the moment... Is that okay?" Yang nodded her head but said nothing. She was scared. The knowledge and secret's her mother held frightened her, and she was terrified of the truth. Tears began building in her eyes as she tried mentally preparing herself for the moment she had been waiting for her entire life.

"When Qrow and I joined Beacon we were assigned with Summer Rose and Tai to form team STRQ. After four years within that damned team I became an arrogant and naïve fool; I believed in the good of others and fell in love. However, it was when I was pregnant with you that I realised the cowardice in your father's heart and that I had a higher purpose in this world. You see Yang, despite the odds, my brother and I, like your Schnee teammate and her sister, share a hereditary semblance. Unlike the basic traits of most, our ability allows us to, under the circumstances, physically transform into creatures of the sky like our namesake… That was how I came to know a person who opened my eyes, she showed me how I could make a difference to the whole of Remnant. She took me in and I became her apprentice, she gave me powers unlike anything I'd ever imagined…but it came with a price…"

Upon hearing her mother trail off, Yang looked up at Raven and noticed how her scarlet eyes were glistening with tears. "I didn't know that price would be you Yang, I swear. If I would have known, I would have stayed for you." Raven slouched her shoulders before continuing. "There would be times when Tai left home for hours, during that time I would come here and train with my mentor. I was reckless and trained with dark magic while I was pregnant with you. At the time I didn't realise that it would affect you, but it has."

For the first time since Raven began, Yang spoke up. "What does that have to do with a Phoenix?"

Raven glanced back up at her daughter as she reached towards Yang's hand and held it in her own. "I didn't realise it at the time but your father has a genetic kindred towards animals as well as I and Qrow, although his does not manifest in his semblance."

Yang sat there confused, she knew both her and her father's names meant something about dragons but she didn't think that it was literal. Raven, noting Yang's confusion tried simplifying it as much as she could. "Your father is a sun dragon Yang, and well, I'm a lot of things… but what matters here, is my ability to transform into a Raven alongside the fact that I meddled with dark magic while carrying you..."

Yang sat there dumbfounded for a minute before she managed to put two and two together… "Y-You mean that I…" "Yes Yang, You have the power of a Phoenix."

"None of this makes any sense…" Yang murmured a few eerily quiet minutes later as doubt and shock swirled in her system. Raven tightened her hold on Yang, trying to ground her before the information over-loaded her system.

"I know Yang, I know this is difficult but you need to see that you have so much to offer this world…" Yang cut her off, angrily yelling at her mother.

"What do you mean? I- I can't offer anyone anything, I can't even do anything anymore! I'm useless!"

Raven stopped her before her pessimism threatened to side track them both. "No, you're not. You just haven't unlocked your full potential yet! Look, Yang. The whole reason I brought you here was because you had given up on yourself. I know this because in one way or another I've been looking out for you ever since I left and I know what you've been through. I know that you've fallen so far that the only way you can go now is up and I'm here to help you get there if you want that." Raven lifted her right hand to Yang's cheek to wipe away a stray tear that had appeared as she tried her best to convince the blonde.

"I can offer you a chance to become strong, independent and unstoppable. What you felt earlier was just a brief taste of what I can give you. You would never have to see anyone leave you ever again, I promise."

"What exactly did I feel earlier?" Yang questioned.

"That was you beginning to transform. You're emotional instability acted as a catalyst of sorts… but it wasn't enough. I thought that it would work, I thought you could change, but I see now that trying to complete the process while you are in this condition is futile."

Yang's hair began glowing at her agitation before she responded. "What do I have to do to be ready?"

"You need to have the rest of your powers unlocked by the same magic which gave them to you in the first place."

"Are you saying that I have to dwell within dark magic to unlock the rest of my semblance…?" Yang growled with annoyance. She did not trust dark magic.

"It's not just about your semblance Yang, this gift which I am offering you will give you so much more than that. But yes, dark magic is required." Yang stood from where she had been slumped against the rock and turned away from her mother, inwardly debating about what to do. _You know there's a reason that kind of sorcery is forbidden. It's not worth it. It could ruin you... But it could make me so much more than...this… I could be a huntress again, I could help Ruby take out Cinder, and I could be with Blake._ "How would it work…?"

"Is that a yes?" Raven smirked triumphantly.

Yang looked down at her left hand and then the stump where the right one used to be before answering with determination…. "Yes, I'm ready."

Raven got up then and opened another blood-red portal. "Unfortunately, there is nothing that you or I can do physically as the process is much bigger than the both of us." "Then what are we supposed to do? How am I supposed to get these powers" Yang growled before walking over to her mother and once again, taking her hand as they stood side-by-side before the portal. "In order to receive this gift, we need to go to the one who gave me my powers. My mentor. The Queen of this Realm… Salem."


	13. Blake - Mishaps and Mistakes

Author notes: I absolutely hate this chapter. I hate it so much but I'm way too tired and stressed to try and fix it right now. However, I wanted to at least give you guys something for the time being. I might edit and update this tomorrow but I seriously struggled with this so I doubt it. People have been asking that I work on the smut that I published so I might mess around with that for a while until I can clear my head.

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Much to Blake's annoyance, it had taken her three days to secure safe transportation to Patch. Usually it should've only taken a day and a half at most, but now with heightened security and transportation between kingdoms being strictly forbidden without correct authorisation, Blake's mission had become unnecessarily difficult. Fortunately, she had somehow managed to slip past any border patrols at Vale and had snuck aboard a medical berg headed to the offshore island to provide basic supplies.

Once the airship had landed at what Blake presumed was a medical bay, Blake had ran out into the surrounding woods whilst the crew members unloaded heavy crates adorned with a familiar white, patterned family crest. It had been nearly five hours since then and frustratingly, Blake still had no idea where she was; the tightly compacted woods provided no indication of where to go and on more than one occasion she had seen the glimmer of a Grimm's eyes in the distance.

However, just as Blake had given up all hope of finding any signs of civilisation and was about to climb a tree in order to continue her search the next day, she saw the soft glow of artificial lights in the distance. Forcing herself to sprint until she reached cobbled pathways, Blake leaned against a rusted lamppost as she tried to catch her breath. She had been walking for too long, without breaks and without food or water. The lack of attention that she had paid to her body since leaving Vale had clearly taken its toll. A few people hurried past her as they walked past, clearly concerned about their safety around the Faunus but Blake paid them no attention, still trying to regulate her breathing and waiting for her muscles to stop screaming in pain.

After spending five minutes collecting herself, Blake stood up straight then started looking around at her surroundings; the village only contained a few wooden buildings and a stone well in the centre but it looked cosy enough. It was when Blake walked around and in between a few concealed houses, looking for shelter and a place to sleep down an alley, that she heard a loud outburst of laughter from the building opposite her. Turning around quickly to identify the noise, Blake saw that it was a pub that was filled with people…. People who could give her information…

Crossing the street and then entering the pub, Blake was immediately greeted with a mixture of inquisitive and concerned glances. Stepping up to the counter, Blake past a group of burly men who were leaning uncomfortably close towards her. Blake's thoughts to chastise them for their behaviour were, however interrupted by a deep, gruff voice. "What can I get you, young lady" Focusing her attention to the voice, Blake saw that it was a man who was standing behind the bar that had asked her the question. He was tall and well built, probably in his mid-twenties. A large variety of scars were peppered across his tan skin, the man clearly used to be a huntsman.

"How can I get to the Xiao Long residence?" Blake asked with confidence, not wanting to appear as timid and weak in front of these men. "What business do you have with them" The man suddenly grunted with hostility as he glared suspiciously at Blake while slowly picking up and drying a pint glass. "I'm here to see Yang. I'm her friend." The man stopped what he was doing and leaned against the bar tab, invading Blake's personal space. "Why would a supposed friend of Taiyang's daughter not know where they lived?" Blake paused for a second, he clearly knew the family and knew that something was off. "I didn't have the opportunity to go there before the fall of Beacon and I have been busy since then." "That's a nice story, but why should I disclose private information to a stranger who coincidently happens to suddenly show up not even two days after Taiyang heads out of town."

"What! He- He left her!" Blake screeched. She couldn't believe it, Taiyang had left Yang all alone… Yang was alone… Unprotected and Undefended… _No…_ Blake grabbed the barkeeps shirt as she lost basic control over herself. "How could he do that? Where is she?" "Woah, Back off." He yelled as he tried pulling away from the grip Blake held on him to no avail. "He left to go get his youngest daughter. He'll be back any day now." "I don't care about that. All that matters is that you tell me right now where he lives. Tell me where Yang is." "No" "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! SHE'S IN _DANGER_. I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS SO I CAN _SAVE_ HER! TELL ME!" Blake yelled as she started shaking the now terrified man. "Dust, Okay, Okay! North East, follow the dirt trail till you reach the sign post then go right, if you keep to that path it'll be there."

Letting go of the man as soon as she got the information she needed, Blake turned on her heels and ran outside the pub, ignoring all of the shocked and angry stares she left behind her. She needed to get to Yang right now.

It was roughly four in the morning before Blake started running down the right path past the signpost. _What if the man had lied to her? What if she was going the wrong way?_ Doubt began creeping into her system as she hadn't seen a single building ever since she had left the town. _Why would they live secluded from the main town? Surely that wasn't right?_ Blake swallowed her negative thoughts with little success as her paranoia pushed her too continue despite the fact that every motion and breathe she took burned; she was exhausted and malnourished but the fear pushed her past that. She needed to know that Yang was safe. _What was the hell was Taiyang thinking when he left?_

Eventually the trees began to thin down and Blake saw the outline of a small hut in the distance. Crouching low and creeping towards to the house, Blake stayed within the outer tree line. _This had to be the place…Please let Yang be safe and inside…_ She circled the building twice, every time approaching closer and closer, trying to get a glimpse of life through the windows but found none. It was suspicious to say the least.

After her third time circling the perimeter Blake straightened herself up and cautiously approached the front door. Her instincts screamed at her to leave... To run… But she put them at the back of her mind. She needed to see Yang. She would've just called for the blonde, but she didn't want to risk Yang knowing that it was her and locking her out before she had a chance to explain everything. So with tentative breaths Blake raised her right hand and knocked on the door three times.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Blake immediately tensed into a fighting stance. She didn't even hear the rustle of footsteps or the echo of closing of doors. Something wasn't right. Changing her stance so that she faced the door sideways, she slammed her shoulder against the front door with all of her strength. Barraging the door open after four strikes, she stepped inside.

The first thing that Blake noticed was the eerie silence. There wasn't so much as a peep, not a clock chime or a bark from Zwei…Nothing. Closing the door behind her as quietly as she could Blake proceeded further inside the house.

Entering the main living space Blake noticed the first promising yet worrying sign, a plate with a half-eaten slice of bread on it. The fact that someone had been here recently was the optimistic sign, however, why they hadn't finished their meal was what concerned Blake. Unsheathing Gambol Shroud, Blake was just about to investigate the kitchen until she heard a loud rustling of sheets from behind a closed door from the corridor.

Gripping her weapon firmly in her hands, Blake slowly proceeded down the hall and stood before the door the noise came from. Taking deep breaths, Blake steadied herself before reaching out with her hand towards the doorknob and slowly twisting it, opening the door with an unnerving squeak.

The room was small; only housing a small desk, a pot of sunflowers which sat above it, a window and a bed. Atop of that bed was a rather large, odd shaped lump beneath the covers. Holding her breath, Blake slowly stepped forwards, Gambol Shroud in her right hand as her left reached out, just about to pull away the blanket as she felt a hot, sticky breath brush against the back of her neck, sending sickening chills down her spine. "Hello again, my love"


	14. Yang - Acceptance and Change

Author notes: First of all I must apologise for not updating in a long time, I've had a lot of problems going on and life just overwhelmed me too much to even begin to try and write. I've written this big chapter to try and make up for it. I blame Clexa as well for consuming my soul and the slow update, I ship the bee's more but damn. Honestly as well, thank you for anyone who still reads this and reviews it. You guys are the ones keeping this going. Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Bonus: Small drinking game every time I say hand, chest or arm ;3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

The midnight and blood red whispers of the portal were far less potent than the first time Yang had walked with her mother into their waiting embrace. Instead of the sickening agony she had endured with her previous experience, she could now feel a welcoming and refreshing breeze flow and revitalise her system as she was gently pulled by Raven through the thick mist. She wasn't flying this time, but it was close enough. Stepping out of the portal with their hands still entwined, Yang blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the darker planes which surrounded them both. Unlike before, the light had now slowly faded and natural darkness took its place causing the strange rocks and slabs which covered the vast landscape to emit a faint welcoming glow.

"Nice to see you listened to me this time, I'm impressed" Raven smirked as she tugged Yang through the other side. "You might actually get somewhere at this rate" She joked as she once again unsheathed her sword and closed the portal behind them. Yang's unamused face at her jokes only made Raven snort at her daughter. "Clearly you inherited Tai's sense of humour." Not in the mood to hear her father or herself being insulted, Yang frowned at Raven and began to walk away from her until a brief uncomfortable and constricting sensation overtook her body, making her swipe her left hand away from Raven's right in order to clench at her chest tightly. Startled at the action, Raven crossed her arms around her chest and scowled at her daughter. "What? Embarrassed to hold your mother's hand?" she quipped before looking at Yang wheezing and realising what was happening.

Panic overtook Yang as she tightly grabbed at her chest trying to suppress the sharp, stabbing pain which had suddenly resonated within her torso. The discomfort had come out of nowhere and was hitting her in quick, constant bursts. "Eurgh, Owe" She grunted as she hunched over and tried to regulate her breathing which had rapidly gotten out of her control. _What the hell is happening?_

She began to cough as it felt like acid was devouring her throat, tears plagued her eyes but with a rasped grunt she barely restrained them. Curling in on herself more to slightly try and ease the pain she turned her downcast head slightly to the left, only to see Raven staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Crimson met crimson as they're eyes met. Yang was silently pleading for help, she needed her mother to help her. _It hurts so much._ Raven's eyes only yielded sadness and empathy as she stood unmoving, unwilling to step forward and comfort her daughter. She knew there was nothing she could do to cure what ails her beside deliver her to her mentor.

 _What in dust's name did I do to deserve this?_ Yang thought as minutes passed and the pain slowly began to subside. Her hand was still clamped down against her chest as she breathed in a quick intake of cool air and felt somewhat normal again. Lowering he left arm, Yang slowly straightened herself and tried to flatten her tattered pyjamas as much as she could, trying to gain a sense of calm and normality from the simple act.

Raven sighed; releasing a puff of oxygen she didn't realise she had been holding. Hearing the motion, Yang deliberately turned and frowned at her mother, feeling angry and slightly betrayed that Raven didn't pick up on her silent cries of need. The pair glared at each other for an uncomfortable period of time until the elder one of the pair broke the silence. "Come on, we're going to be late." Raven grunted as she started pacing away from Yang, down what appeared to be cobbled pathway made of the red and purple stones and surrounded by a thick and dense forest.

Yang stood in disbelief. _She didn't even flinch or apologise for doing nothing._ Wishing her red eyes would burn a hole in her mother's rapidly disappearing figure, Yang quickly jolted into a jog to catch up with Raven. "Well maybe we wouldn't be late if _someone_ would've helped me back there from whatever the dust that was!" Yang growled with as much frustration as she could muster.

Raven's shoulders hunched a little at her daughters tone but carried on her brisk stride, determined not to be overly late or to let Yang's temper affect her into retaliating. There would be plenty of time for that later. Noting her mother's resolve break slightly, Yang decided to push her luck further. She thought that she deserved at least some more answers about what just happened.

"Not feeling talkative huh? Why does it matter if we're late anyway? I didn't realise that we had an 'appointment' with this person, whoever she is anyway." Raven felt her will deteriorating with every word the blonde said. She knew that Yang had a point but she couldn't risk disclosing anything which could be potentially damaging. Her daughter's questions and actions were already dangerously close to leading her to figuring out the real purpose of the reasons for her being here were.

Yang wasn't fooled though, however. She knew Raven was hiding something; at first she saw it as Raven just being annoyed at her attitude, but to be flat out ignoring her now after answering her questions in the jewel encrusted plain after simple coercion… She was keeping things from her. She knew that her only options was to either keep pestering the woman until she breaks or to keep on following her and wait until the end game was ultimately revealed.

"What happened to you promising me answers? I guess that doesn't matter anymore huh? Just why exactly are you doing this anyway? What's in it for you? What happened to the upbeat attitude earlier? Why are you so grumpy? "Yang bombarded Raven with a constant stream of questions. She knew she was being deliberately annoying but she wanted some closure or more answers in the least.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Raven spat as she turned down a smaller path, picking up her pace. "Well that tends to happen when you abandon you child for seventeen years without so much as a word then turn up out of the blue one day, teleport them to this place wherever this is and agree to explain everything but end up being a total bitch by just speaking in damn riddles and giving me no real solution to my questions!" Raven froze completely as Yang finished shouting her piece and pushed her to her limit. Turning quickly and grasping Yang's top in her hands and pulling the blonde towards her till they were face to face all the fire and rage in Yang was completely quenched at her mother's fury.

"You don't know anything! You want answers? Fine! You can have all the answers you damn want as soon as you see her majesty. Then and only then will I fully disclose everything to you, you may think you have a right to know everything now but you don't. I never wanted to abandon you but I had no damn choice. Stop acting like a selfish little brat and grow up, there is so much more than just your feelings and need for peace at stake here. Once you've seen reason and opened your narrow mind then and only then will you know the truth!" Raven spat as she released Yang's ruined shirt and forcefully snatched her daughters hand and dragged her along the path.

Yang was frozen. A well of emotions were swirling around and consuming her thoughts. She couldn't detach them from one another or focus on anything; she didn't even register herself being hauled behind Raven. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea_. Tears once more began welling in her lilac eyes but with her remaining will power she refused to let them fall. "I want to go home" She finally croaked as Raven's tight grip and the shards which were cutting into her feet snapped her back into reality.

Raven slowed her pace slightly but continued walking. "You can't go home" A tightening swell began to grow in the pit of her stomach at the words, _I just want to go home._ "Why can't I go home?" Yang whimpered as the actuality of her scenario hit her full force. "Because you're not ready yet. You… You need help Yang. You need to be strong again before you can return to patch." Raven mumbled as guilt started to ebb at her due to her actions. "You keep saying that… What do you mean?" "It means you're going to be strong enough to take down the man who took away your arm Yang. You're going to be strong enough to fight him again. You can have vengeance for what he did to you and your partner" Yang's back straightened and her eyes slowly began to glow a radiant red at the vow. She knew it was foolish to put faith in Raven's word but the idea of making that bastard pay for everything he did sparked a fire within her. Speeding up till she was standing next to her mother she was filled with a new sense of purpose. "How far is it now?" "No longer. We're here."

Turning a corner Yang's eyes widened at the sight of what she could only describe as a palace. The glistening rock's had clearly been moulded and cut to form a structure that put Beacon to shame. It was like a castle, there were pillars crafted from near pitch black and red stone in a swirled pattern which formed into several tall spires connected together by thick and open walls. It was beautiful. "Yang? We don't have the time to sight see. Come on" Raven gently pressed while once again grabbing Yang's hand and leading her towards a large sculpted door frame which was surrounded by several sculptures of Grimm.

"Wha- What is this place?" Yang stuttered as Raven guided her through the surprisingly enclosed and claustrophobic halls. "There is no real name for this place but West. This castle is the Queen's realm and your audience with her majesty in the throne room." Yang gulped at the answer, she didn't know what to expect from this person on who else she would meet. "Audience? Who will be there? Is that where everyone else is?" "You will meet with her alone… Everyone else is not here currently."

Her heart rate dramatically increased at the answer. _She would be alone_. "When you're in there with her you will kneel and address her as your majesty, if you are required to talk at all. Do not speak out of term or act out of line, do not stand until given permission to do so and no matter what do not look at her. Is that understood?" Raven quickly demanded as they came to a halt before a black, metallic door. Raven's words bounced around Yang's head and she temporarily forgot how to speak so just nodded her head instead.

Raven frowned at the response and looked Yang up and down before huffing out a breath and pushing the doors open. "Good luck, Yang. I'm sorry" Yang's eyebrows raised at the sentence but before she could ponder what Raven meant, her mother had grabbed her arm and was leading her into the red and purple room. The room itself was surprisingly small and empty besides a crafted metallic throne made from the same rocks as before which sat as the centre-piece in the eerily hallow space. A figure clearly sat there but Yang couldn't make out and defined features as they were cast in an almost deliberate shadow

Not wanting to risk annoying the person she was blatantly staring at, Yang moved her gaze down towards her feet until Raven stopped and kicked her in the back of her legs causing her to fall to her knees painfully in the middle of the room. Yang was too shocked at the action and the pain to do anything more than remain wide eyed at the floor beneath her, carefully inspecting the patterns in the stone to have something to distract her from what was happening.

She felt, rather than saw Raven kneel beside her and raise her right arm up to her chest in greeting to the mysterious figure who sat upon the throne in front of them. "Your majesty, I have brought the fourth member of team RWBY as you ordered." _Ordered_. _She was ordered to get me_. _That's why I'm here. She doesn't care about me. She was just following commands._ Anger and betrayal grew within Yang but she did not move. She knew there was nothing she could do. She was so tired and not just physically. She highly doubted she'd escape the room alive. If Raven didn't kill her then the Queen most likely would.

"Well done, Raven. I had my disbeliefs whether you would be successful in this task, yet you have once again wielded success. I am impressed. You may rise" The hidden voice was smooth yet carried an edge of danger in it. Like a small and refined dagger, one wrong move and it could immediately pierce with striking venom. The voice sent chills down Yang's spine. This woman was incredibly powerful but carried a trace of arrogance and lethality.

Raven stood slowly and bowed her head in respect. "What would you have me do now, your majesty?" Without a seconds hesitation the queen responded. "Go and check on our guests, I'm certain they must be awake now. Show them some hospitality" The air of lightness she spoke with each word in the last sentence showed that it was exactly what Raven shouldn't do. Whoever those people were, they were going to be in trouble. However Yang couldn't spare another second to worry about the strangers as her mother turned on her heels and left the room, casting one last look at her daughter over her shoulder before closing the door. Leaving Yang alone with her mentor inside.

After agonising seconds of silence, Yang heard the rustle of clothes and movement as the figure left their throne and began walking closer to her. "So you're the prodigal Branwen daughter. How… disappointing." She murmured as her heels left a striking clink against the smooth floors as the woman slowly circled Yang, making sure to deliberately invade the blonde's personal space. "You're even weaker than your mother when I first encountered her." The queen purred with a hint of antagonising vigour as she leaned close to Yang's ear, causing a cold shiver to coil down the brawler's spine.

Despite the chills which were sending little sparks of electricity over her skin, the cruel words made heat steadily build up and rise within Yang; it was a spark which brought the promise of a flickering flame but Yang quelled it before it became an inferno. She did not want to provoke the person in front of her. Instead she bowed her head further into her chest and crouched lower towards the floor, trying to show as much submission as she could as the woman completed the circuit around her until she once again stood tall in front of her.

"Tell me mortal, what makes you think that you deserve to be graced with my powers? You were training to be a huntress were you not? I do not see a reason why I should aid a weakling that was being guided by Ozpin, regardless of your heritage." Salem coolly stated as she stared at the girl beneath her. Despite her mother's previous warning's echoing in her ears, Yang slowly lifted her head to look at the mysterious woman and was immediately startled at the sight; long black and red cloaks flowed from her ghostly, almost translucent white arms. However her clothes were not what scared Yang the most, it was her face. It was her eyes. Blood red and midnight black pupils contrasting harshly with the bone like white armour skin. _She was a Grimm._

Yang quickly swallowed her initial shock as quick as she could but made no move to avert her gaze. She could not show fear in front of this monster. Grimm were attracted and fed off of fear. Salem's eyes narrowed as she looked down upon Yang and a glimmer sparked in her eyes. The girl may not be in her best physical condition but she showed a certain kind courage and determination. She would have this girl as one of her own. She will be perfection.

"Your brave mortal, but you are also foolish. You have not answered my questions and worse, you did not have my permission to look upon me..." The witch basked in the pain of her subjects and Yang was no exception. She knew that regardless if she wanted to or not, the blonde would be receiving the powers. She would become an indestructible weapon and she would submit to her thoroughly, but for now she wanted to witness the girl beneath her shatter and break. A small, poisonous smirk made its way to Salem's lips as she quickly curled the middle and forefinger of her right hand into her palm, generating a blood red aura which surrounded the submissive girl.

The effect the red glow had on Yang was immediate; the blonde screamed a deafening, feral yell as it felt like her very soul was being torn apart; all of her muscles were contracting and ripping as her body was forced to relinquish control to the Queen. Watching the girl writhe at the torture brought a unique sense of satisfaction to the witch. Just knowing that her subject was unable to even form basic words to try and beg for the pain to stop from just such a light, basic attack was exhilarating.

Yang's howls of agony ricocheted throughout the room for minutes before Salem's smirk twisted into a vicious smile as a cunning plan formulated in her mind; with a single snap of her fingers, the pain changed. Slamming her left arm into the ground, Yang fell forwards onto her hand and knees, trying to find something to hold onto to try and resist the change; the pain wasn't the tearing of her muscles anymore, but the pain of being crushed by the sheer weight of the aura like when she first traversed through Ravens portal.

Salem alternated between the two basic attacks for what felt like hours until Yang's screams had broken her voice and now became a mute gargling of air as she desperately tried to make her suffering end. Then suddenly the pain was gone, but the breathless whimpers continued. "You shall answer my questions and you will do as I say. Do you understand mortal?" Salem growled threateningly as she slowly raised her hand once more. "Yes your majesty" Yang gasped out as soon as she realised the queen expected an answer. "Good. Reports from my people and your mother have said that you were reckless and stubborn but you will learn discipline here." Yang just nodded at the demand, not daring to look at the queen again.

"Sit up, on your knees" Salem commanded as Yang sluggishly responded. Unimpressed at the girl's enthusiasm Salem decided to begin the process as she waved and flicked her hands in different directions and motions summoning heavy midnight chains which formed and pulled down at Yang's appendages. One smaller chain was wrapped on each leg with a larger one locking the two limbs together while her arms had been forced behind her back painfully and a clamp was around her torso, fully restraining her.

Forgetting her earlier resolve, utter fear overtook Yang and she fought as hard as she could against her bindings to no avail. She was trapped. "Wha-" Before she could finish her protest she was cut off by a harsh pain and a loud smack as Salem hit her across her face to stifle her words. "I'm sure Raven told you not to speak without permission did she not?" Crimson diluted Yang's eyes as she tried her very best not to insult or spit at the being in front of her. She would only make her current situation worse.

"You're going to endure incredible physical and mental pain. You're going to wish and beg for death but I'm not going to give it to you. Remember mortal, you were the one who wanted the abilities and now you shall begin paying the price." Salem growled as she promised Yang the pain she didn't realise the process would ensue. The witch twisted the fingers in her left hand and conjured a red line of unknown text which swirled around across Yang's bindings increasing the pressure making Yang's eyes pop and her yells to once again pick up into a dull roar as her voice strained to make the demanding sounds of pain.

The witch quickly walked towards Yang and lifted several strands of the prone girl's hair before inspecting them vigorously in her hands. Feeling someone touch and pull at her locks caused Yang to viciously growl and begin to burn. She knew that her hair physically burned to the touch when she was enraged, but the woman continued touching it as if it wasn't on fire. It enraged Yang even more causing the hair to glow so bright it was hardly yellow but a bright white. That was when she felt it, a few precious strands being ripped from her scalp and torn into the queen's hands; she saw everything in monochrome as she lost herself to her semblance.

The queen was unfazed by Yang's display of agitation. Once she had the glowing locks in her hands she immediately went to placing them in a rough connected circle surrounding the bound girl, ignoring the roaring and promises for blood coming from the blonde in question. Once the circle of hair was complete, she stepped back and weaved her hands between each other as she summoned more glyphs which span with incredible speeds around the screaming girl. It was time.

Yang felt like an animal. She had little to no control over her body. All she could feel was heat and fire. There was something so scalding hot building inside of her which hurt so much that she couldn't hold back tears, the witch bitch was right. She wanted to die. She would've given anything to make it stop, even he emptiness of death would've been better than this. "Stop fighting it!" Salem purred as she slowly approached close, her hands still twirling in unrecognisable shapes. "There is no good trying to resist Xiao Long, I can feel the darkness within your heart. Your fight is almost over"

Yang rapidly shook her head trying to dislodge the words and the feeling building inside of her. She was losing the will to hold on, it would be oh so easy to give in but something wasn't breaking just yet. As soon as she stood in front of Yang, Salem reached forwards with her hands towards the blonde's face. As soon as the chilled fingertips touched her temples, something snapped and a flood of memories hit Yang in bursts with one face standing out in particular… Blake.

That was when the voice began. It was the queen, it was her words being echoed everywhere at once, following a stream of images from her life. The first was Blake. "You love her, don't you? Is that why she left you? Is that why they always leave you? Is that it Yang? I think it is. You love them but they don't love you. _Ruby._ That's why they abandon you, because you care for them so much... You'd die for any of them and they don't know that do they? _Weiss._ Why would they? They don't care enough to even stay long enough to realise the truth. _Blake._ You loved her. I can see it, that's why you're still fighting. She fought to hold on with the White Fang… Yet she didn't fight to hold onto you… Why should you hold on for her? For love? Let it go. She doesn't return the feeling. None of them do. Not your mother, not your father, not your sister, not your teammate and especially not Blake.

As soon as the queen tormented her with the truth a flicker of doubt about everyone she cared for entered Yang's mind and that was all that was needed. As soon as it was there, the weight of darkness poured in; she had lost her control, she had lost her faith and worst of all, she had lost her fight.

Feeling the power seep into the broken figure before her, Salem removed her hands from Yang's head, severing the connection into her mind and began the final forming of the glyphs. Yang was powerless to do anything but let the new phantom feeling take over as she opened her blood-shot eyes and howled as her hair which was in the circle around her, ignited into flames and raged around her until she was completely engulfed in the inferno.

When the figure of the girl was barely recognisable inside the fire, Salem clenched her fists, forcing the glyphs too squeeze the girl until she heard the delightful crack of bones and the screams abruptly died out. Salem held her posture for minutes until the flames trapped inside the glyphs flickered and ceased, she dropped her hands to her sides as the glyphs completely vanished and all that remained was a naked, passed out figure on the tiled floors. Inspecting the girl closer, Salem noticed the unconscious girl's chest rise and fall in shallow movements. Yang was alive. The process had been successful.

As soon as the Queen knew it was successful she called for Raven who had been patiently standing outside until she was called. Entering the room, Raven was immediately flushed at the sight of her naked daughter on the floor but quickly shut down her embarrassment due to her mentor's presence. Walking until she stood next to Yang, she bowed towards the queen and tried her best to not show too many emotions over the fact that Yang had survived. "I presume the transformation is complete" She said with satisfaction. "Yes, the girl is now physically prepared to change." This immediately put a damp on her enlightened mood. "With all due respect, your majesty but what do you mean? I thought the process was supposed to grant her the powers?" "It's unlocked the full potential to start the change but you must remember Raven. A phoenix cannot just change at will… Do you understand?" Raven's eyes widened briefly and her face fell before she could stop it. Taking a deep breath to rein in her feelings she sullenly responded "Yes, I understand."

Salem smirked once more as she saw the realisation dawn in her apprentice's features. "Good. Due to your recent performance's, I am feeling merciful and will provide you with some time. However I expect her to be ready within the week. Now I know you are also here with a request, speak up and I shall see if I can grant it." Salem spoke with a more sturdy business-like tone as she addressed the other woman's concerns.

"With your permission your majesty, I would like to recommend that I am to be allowed to continue with my objective now that this one is complete." She asked with a hint of pleading like a student begging for a higher grade to a teacher. "That is no longer necessary Raven. I have been informed that the Rose girl is headed straight for Cinder and I have an informant on the Schnee girl but you could present there if trouble should arise." Salem spoke as she clearly debated sending Raven to handle the Schnee heiress. "The Schnee problem could use your skills to resolve, however I have heard of a team escorting the Rose girl to hunt down Cinder. I do not doubt Cinder's prowess but it would be unfortunate to have her lost. Your skills would be useful there too. However this increases the chances of your intentions being revealed as your brother has been spotted guiding them." Raven unintentionally growled lightly at the mention of Qrow but otherwise said nothing about his involvement.

"It is most unfortunate that your brother has chosen to follow Ozpin's teachings. I trust that you will be able to handle him when the time comes?" Salem questioned as if sensing Raven's emotions about her brother. "Yes your majesty. He means nothing to me." "Good. He may present to be a formidable opponent to lesser fighter's so it falls to you to be responsible for taking him out when the time comes." Raven nodded her head at the re-iteration of her role in this war. She already knew that she had to be the one to kill Qrow. No one else would be suitable.

Looking down she noticed Yang and thought about what her daughter's new role would be under Salem's command. If she would be able to take down her sister or her teammates. Raven knew the answer; she wouldn't have a choice. She would have too. Knowing that her daughter cared for her Faunus partner greatly, Raven could not help but ask the question about the third team member lifelessly as she felt like she already knew the answer. "And what of the Belladonna girl?" "Taurus has a handle of the situation. I have been informed he baited her into a trap and she will be eliminated before the day is over."

Before she allowed herself to feel grief and empathy for Yang and her daughter's feelings for the doomed girl, she gave her response as nonchalantly as she could. "I understand your majesty. Depending on further reports I will either continue forth to Atlas or Haven on your orders." Raven spoke before bowing once more. "What would you have me do with the blonde for now?" Salem carefully looked between the two before her before answering. "Do with the Xiao Long girl what you will for the time being. She is not a threat to us for now. However once the process has been completed send her back to me. She will prove most useful." "Yes your majesty." Raven curtsied before bending down to the floor and awkwardly picking Yang up in her arms as if she weighed nothing and carried her out of the throne room. She should have never asked to do this, she should've been the one after the Rose girl instead. She should've warned Yang and the rest of her team, but it was too late. She could already feel the new pressure within the girl in her arms. After this she would never be the same. _What had she done?_


	15. Yang - Deception and Betrayal

Author notes: Remember back when I updated this daily? Ah, those were good times. I apologise for the long wait, life has really kicked my ass this week but I'm trying to metaphorically get back on the horse. I had to re-write this chapter six times but I think I've finally gotten it right. To all the people who take the time to comment on this, I wanted you guys to know that it make me so happy to know you're enjoying the story, however my anxiety gets to stupid levels every time I want or try to reply. I do apologise if it seems like I'm ignoring them, I'm not. I just find it extremely difficult to find the right words to say to thank you.

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Yang groaned as she once again started regaining consciousness. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes but she didn't need too in order to know that something was wrong. Firstly, she could tell by the way that the jaggered rocks beneath her bit into her skin that she was still in the rough sharp landscape where her mother had first taken her. Secondly, she was oh so aware of the awful sensations of pain that rocked throughout the entirety of her body. She imagined that sparring singlehandedly against both team JNPR and RWBY whilst being on her period must've felt exactly like this. The ache was relentlessly pulsing through her system and every so often a certain muscle or organ was targeted and would begin to uncomfortably tingle until red hot shooting pains overtook her nerve endings, causing her other muscles to lock and cramp into place. It was an excruciating process which showed no signs of slowing down. Yang couldn't help the small whimper's she released against her will at the thought of it not stopping.

Yet, despite the fact that the searing discomfort giving her no rest bite, the pain wasn't what concerned Yang the most. No, what scared her so much, that just thinking about it sent involuntary chills running her down her spine, was the void. It felt like an echo of something long dead but she was unsure whether if it was a mental or physical pain and it terrified her. She didn't know where it had come from or what it meant. All she knew for certain was that she could sense and feel the presence of an empty yet heavy weight in her chest which wasn't there before. What made it worse was that it seemed to be the source of the shooting pains. Yang had never felt so helpless and weak.

Feeling tears steadily building up behind her closed eyes from the overload of information and feelings, Yang clenched them tighter to prevent the droplets from falling as she bit down hard against her left palm to create a means of distraction, praying that some merciful force would come and make the pain stop before eventually giving up. She knew it was pointless to believe that someone could fix what was wrong with her besides herself. Deciding that her best bet was to get up and stretch her ligaments in hopes of easing the discomfort, Yang made an effort to sit up until she was floored by another stronger bout of undesirable agony shooting up her spine.

"I wouldn't move too much if I was you" Yang felt a fleeting sense of comfort and déjà vu from hearing her mother's voice beside her before it was replaced by anger, remembering Ravens orders to bring her here. "You lying piece of - Ahhh…" She tried spitting her words at Raven as she made a move to physically exert her rage at her mother before she was cut off by another spurt of pain. Yang had no choice but to curl herself into a fatal position, impatiently waiting for the fresh ache at her abrupt movements to dull down before she continued. "You lied to me, Owe. Dust… Raven…Eurghhh. " She grunted as she once more unsuccessfully tried leaning forwards to at least attempt to land a hit on Raven. "Fine! We'll deal with why you did it later when I can move, for now – Ahh - Just- Just tell me what happened?" She growled as she tucked her arm and legs together in order to clench her now pulsating stomach tighter. Once more the pain showed no signs of completely disappearing. "I guess that depends on how much you remember?" Raven smoothly answered, sounding bored much to Yang's annoyance. Grunting at the vague answer before closing her eyes again, Yang tried to looking through her blurred memories. "Eurghhh… not much… Just pain and this weird light thing…"

"Is that all?" Raven questioned, her uninterested demeanour slipping as suspicion was clear in her tone. "Pretty much… Did someone knock me out or something?" Yang asked as she noticed there was black, patchy spots in her recall of events as well as the fact that a low throb began to make its presence known in the back of her skull. "No, your mind shut down at its own accord during the procedure." Yang's face contorted into confusion at the answer. "Okay… then why does it still hurt? I thought it was over" She whined as a fresh knot of pain twisted in her side. "Your body's still physically reacting to the change, I can only assume it's trying to rid itself of the new system like with any bacteria or virus." Yang's stomach dropped at the answer. "Are you saying that you infected me? Is this what this is!" the blonde yelled, suddenly impossibly more fearful of the void inside her. "What? No, it was just a comparison. Nothing's been put inside you that wasn't already there." The elder woman quickly scoffed, startled by her daughter's outburst.

After relatively calming down, Yang slowly eased out of her position and opened her eyes to the now familiar dazzling red and purple landscape. Looking down to check to see for any physical wounds, disappointment surged through her at the sight of the stump where her right arm used to be. She had genuinely placed false hope into the idea of having her arm back. Clearly even dark magic couldn't heal all wounds. Her sadness over her lost arm only lingered for seconds before Yang realised that she was in her normal clothes. "Erm Raven. How did my combat uniform get here?" Raven started rubbing the back of her neck to try and create some sort of distraction from the question. Second hand embarrassment at the reminder of her daughter laying bare on the floor before Salem as well as dressing Yang after, was building to incredibly awkward levels and she really didn't want to explain how Yang's change of clothes had gotten there. "Ahh, well you see you was out cold for a while and well you were erm… You was… _indecent._ " _Smooth. Real professional._

"Do I even want to know what that means…?" Yang trailed off, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable and vulnerable. "I got the clothes from your house at Patch if it eases your mind." Raven stated, skipping out the part where she had dressed her nude daughter. "Wait, how did you get there? Did you use the dark magic teleport, sword thing?" Yang questioned, eager to know if there was any other means of leaving this place. "Yes, I can travel between anyplace that I have been too before by summoning portals. It is how I came to your aid on the train when you nearly got yourself killed there. Speaking of which, you need to adept your combat technique if you do not want to be defeated again." Raven deliberately antagonised. Deciding that now as an appropriate time as any to show Yang that she was frustrated that her daughter had such a reckless, predictable and therefore easily thwarted battle strategy.

"Surely my technique doesn't matter now that I have these powers. I should be able to fight with ease, who knows maybe you'll be my first opponent, then you'll see how effective it can be." Yang threatened, clenching her eyes tighter as another burning pain rocked through her system. "About that… It's complicated…" Yang's violet eyes suddenly widened and flickering to crimson at the answer. "Come again?" Raven tensed at the barely contained fury in her daughter's words. "I won't hide it from you Yang, It's not over yet…"

Raven cut off what she had been saying noticing how Yang's body harshly shuddered against the floor from where she was trying her best to contain her anger. "Yang…" "No. Raven. I'm done! Do you hear me! I'm done! You swore to me that I would be stronger! Now I can't even stand and you tell me there's still more! You said that I would no longer be just... just like this! You lied to me!" Yang yelled through grit teeth, panting with her efforts. "I knew it was foolish to trust you but still I let myself believe... Well I guess the jokes on me again. Don't worry about it though. This is the last time it'll ever happen… Take me home… I never want to see you again." Yang growled to conceal her hurt with anger. She couldn't believe that Raven had played her _again._

"No, actually do you know what? I don't want to go home… I want to see Blake." Raven's eyes comically widened at the demand. Yang couldn't just go home and she couldn't exactly meet up with her partner either. "I-I can't do that Yang." Raven admitted in a low voice, bracing herself as best as she could for Yang's onslaught of words and hoping she wouldn't react to them. "Don't lie to me! Don't you dare!" Yang yelled as her hair started to glow a bright yellow. "I'm not lying. It's because it's not possible." Raven interjected, biting hard into her lower jaw to try and remain calm. "What? Why? Is your magic sword out of power or something? The stars not aligned? Oh, I know… You've been given orders to keep me prisoner here. That's it isn't it?" The brawler sneered, clearly dissatisfied by Raven's stubbornness. "Sarcasm really doesn't suit you, but it's not like that Yang." "Oh really? My memory maybe hazy but that specific part is pretty clear. You were _ordered_ to bring me to that-that _thing._ "

"Watch your mouth. It is not wise to speak about the queen in that manner!" "Why not? Oh right you're her personal lackey aren't you? Her pawn, her slave right?" Yang deliberately goaded. "It's not like that!" Raven spat as she clenched her fists… her controlled resolve was slipping. "Well then why don't you prove it? Prove that you don't belong to her. Take me to Blake." "I told you. _It's not possible._ " Raven growled, her patience finally run thin. "Oh! Of course it's not because that would be breaking her rules and you mustn't offend your master. You must obey and drip off her every word like it's your lifeline right? Like her good little bitch?" "ENOUGH!" Raven roared, her palm suddenly feeling ablaze from where it contacted against Yang's face.

Time seemed to stand still as Raven's hand now once more firmly clenched at her side while Yang was crouched in a twisted position off the floor from the impact. "She does not own me. She does not _control me_." Raven growled, instantly setting aside any guilt she may have held for laying a hand on her daughter. Yang was breathing heavily for minutes before she slowly turned her torso back towards her mother and once again began trying to persuade her to see her way. She couldn't stay here any longer. "Then prove me wrong. Prove that you do not belong to her. Take me to Blake." She urged once more, hoping for her words to be truly heard. "It's not that simple!" The elder woman yelled, tired of Yang's attitude, once more pushing her limits. "Why! Why is it not that simple?" Yang yelled back, feeling her semblance activate before being quickly quelled by her mother's response. "Because Blake's as good as dead!"

Raven's face turned from unrivalled fury to an empathetic scrawl within seconds of her confession. _She will never forgive you for this… but at least now she knows…_ Agonising silence drifted around the pair as the words sank in for both parties. Lifting her gaze to her daughter, something in Raven snapped upon seeing Yang's broken expression. "You're lying!" Yang quickly rebutted, trying to deny her mother's words. It couldn't be true. She had been through much, _they had been through too much._ "I'm not lying Yang. Your ex-partner will be dead before sunrise." "I don't believe you." The blonde unintentionally whimpered at the certainty in her mother's words. "Whether you believe me or not does not matter, it will not change that girl's fate. Adam Taurus _will_ kill her."

"How do you know this?" Yang questioned. "How do you know that that monster is even anywhere close to her? How do I know this isn't another bunch of lies?" Raven slowly swallowed as she made up a feeble excuse, quickly putting on stoic features to once again lie to her daughter's face. "When I grabbed your clothes from Patch, I wandered through the local town for some supplies and I heard from a reliable source that he was there and he had found Blake". Skipping out the details of what had actually happened when she had gotten Yang's clothes and had spoken to Adam herself. Unfortunately for her, it was obvious that Yang didn't trust her words as the blonde wasn't even trying to hide the doubt in her facial expressions.

"I doubt that. Blake's smart enough to evade him and even if he did get to her, she's strong enough to face him." Yang taunted although she couldn't shake the sick feeling of knowing that she suspected the truth behind her words. "I understand that you may still feel an obligation towards her but you need to remember what she did to you and what happened the last time they confronted. Trust me, he's found her and she has nowhere left to run. She's going to die Yang. There is nothing that anyone can do to change that" Raven spoke matter-of-factly as Yang shied away, her concern for Blake immediately overtaking her thoughts and suspicions over her mother's intentions.

Blake was in trouble _again._ Yang felt anger rise from deep within her chest at the thought. She must've done something really bad in a previous life to deserve this tortured fate. She would kill whoever was responsible for the metaphorical hand that she had been dealt. _They both deserved better._ Her heart ached as she made a silent promise to herself; it would be the last time Blake would be in danger. She would go to the faunus and she would stay with her partner even if Blake didn't want her there. They would take down Adam and then they would leave. _Dust_ , she was so tired of fighting to keep them both protected. Maybe Blake had the right idea about running away from her problems after all.

Before she could leave with Blake however, she needed to get to her first. Yang tried manoeuvring her legs so that she'd be able to stand but hadn't even managed to lock her knees before she was crippled by internal muscles spasms. A harsh cry escaped her lips as she fell onto the shards beneath her but she was determined to move. "What are you doing? You're just going to keep hurting yourself. You can't help her Yang." Raven constantly reminded her but Yang tried her best to ignore it; her mother's voice felt like it was blocking the sheer amount of concentration she was using in order to command her ligaments. After four attempts of trying to stand she was crushed when she realised that her efforts were indeed in vain as she once again fell to the ground and felt blood seep from fresh cuts against the unforgiving environment. Tears sprang in her eyes as she felt like she was dangling over oblivion with the insistent weight urging her to just lie down and listen to Raven. Her body maybe broken but her mental resolve was not. She needed to make sure Blake was alright and if she couldn't do that then she could at least try and see if her mother would.

"You can. You can stop it… You can stop this…" Yang pleaded. "I cannot intervene with fate." Raven whispered out as she lowered her gaze away from Yang, tears forming in her own eyes. She knew from experience that some things were meant to be and could not be changed. "Her fate isn't sealed! It's not sunrise just yet. _Please. I'm begging you._ Please…mum… Save her." Tears were now steadily falling down Yang's cheeks and her whole body was trembling. She knew that Raven had done nothing to earn the right to the title of mum and it pained her to openly call her it so soon, but the pain of giving Raven the satisfaction of hearing her call her mother was nothing compared to the impossible thought of Blake dying at the hands of that monster. "Please. Open a portal… Help her. I'll do anything. I'll stay here, I won't argue with you and I'll work for the queen. I'll do anything you ask but just please, save Blake."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Raven questioned, empathy at her daughter's feelings making a lump form at the back of her throat "More than she'll ever know…" Yang whimpered as her own voice broke. Raven looked to her daughter then awkwardly began rocking on her heels at the answer, she didn't know how to respond to the confession aside from try to give her some advice. "Those kinds of feelings are weakness, it would be wise to dispose of them before they get too far." "I-I think it's too late for that." Yang admitted in a hushed whisper, feeling brief relief from her honesty. "I see." Raven felt internally conflicted at her daughter's words. She knew that love was weakness and that Yang would learn the lesson soon enough but in the mean time she could see her feeling's for her partner was the only thing keeping her going. A surprisingly peaceful lull replaced the previous tension before Yang remembered that they were running out of time. They could do the whole mother-daughter bonding part later. "So do we have a deal?" Yang spoke with surprising vigour as she sat up with a wince and extended her left hand up to Raven. "My servitude for Blake's safety?" Raven eyed Yang's hand before looking into her daughter's eyes as she extended her own arm out and clenched their hands together. "We have a deal."

Releasing Yang's hand, Raven took one last look at her daughter before unclasping the grimm mask from her belt and placing it over her head. She told herself she would wear it in case Taiyang showed up and because admittedly, she knew she looked like a badass in it but the truth was far from it. She knew that she couldn't save Blake. Despite her deal with Yang she knew that she could not get involved with Taurus's business with his ex-partner unless he was too fail and fall at the Faunus girl's hands. If that outcome occurred and Adam was defeated; then she would be the one to finish his mission. She would kill Blake. That was their goal after all, to defeat the Rose girl, capture or subdue the Schnee and kill the Faunus. It was only through careful persuasion on her part that Yang was allowed to live under certain circumstances. So she would go to patch, check on Adam and then discuss plans for Haven with him before returning to Yang. It would hurt seeing relief on her daughter's face at deceiving her by saying that her partner lived, but she would do it. Once Yang had been changed it wouldn't matter if she knew the truth but for now she'd do her best to ease her daughter's conscious before the final step was complete. When the mask was securely placed over her face, Raven turned away from Yang and drew her longsword from its sheathe, ready to summon the portal.

Yang clenched her teeth and eyes together to ignore the pain of quickly trying to move without making a single sound. She didn't have much time. As soon as her mother's back was turned she used her left arm to manoeuvre her legs into a sprinting position with her right foot locked against a rock behind her, acting as a makeshift starting block. Breathing heavily through her nose to try and ignore the ache in her muscles, Yang squinted her eyes, watching her mother's movements for the sign for her to move. If she messed up the timing, her plan would fall apart. She knew that it was a long-shot and that it would hurt like hell but she had to try. She did not trust her mother to keep her word. As soon as Raven's hand touched her sword's hilt and the sound of it being unsheathed cut through the air. Yang tightened her muscles, activated her semblance and pushed with all her strength off the rock, yelling in agony as she sprinted as fast as she physically could towards her mother who had opened the portal. She could feel her whole body contorting and screaming in protest as she got closer and closer to her mother but she remained strong. Upon hearing the sudden movement and screams from the blonde, Raven turned dumbfounded to see what had happened before Yang's full body weight slammed painfully against her abdomen and she was tackled by her daughter through the awaiting portal behind them.


	16. The Girl Who Runs

Author notes: I don't quite know where to begin. I read Shane's letter about Monty's vision for RWBY and Rooster Teeth. At first I was feeling a lot of emotions and was going to actually stop writing or delete my stories but I've realised how stupid that would be. There's little I can do as a fan but I figured I could at least continue my writing. As Monty said, keep moving forwards and I intend to do so. About this story, I have tried writing in a different style for this part. At first I wrote it normally but it just didn't work and I didn't want to update the story with a dull chapter. If you guys enjoy this different style please let me know because I might do it again for a future fight scene, if not I'll try how I wrote before.

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

 _ **WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**_

Blake had no time to think. Little space to move, No room for mistakes.

Adam was close, too close.

The obsidian trees with branches like twisting fingers clawed her back; back to the beast.

Blake pushed her retreat; Adam pushed towards her.

The open snow field was just two metres in front of her.

She ran, she sprinted as fast as her legs could physically move; the beast was coming.

He had never stopped hunting.

The shrieking whistle pierced through her before the bullet did

Blake screamed as it pounded off her aura, she stumbled.

The beast had caught his prey.

"WHO WAS SHE BLAKE?"

The roar violently ricocheted through the tight knot of trees and snow.

Its echoes advancing directly behind her. He was here.

Blake whimpered as she clutched Gambol Shroud in one hand and the wound in the other. The cold ice biting through her soaked clothes.

She couldn't make it.

Blood trickling down her lips, Blake lurched forwards.

She had to try.

Not daring to look back, swallowing the blood and pain, Blake burst into the clearing

Legions of Grimm were circling the woods; fear consuming all.

She was outnumbered by beasts.

Out of options, out of patience, out of mind; tired of running

Blake turned, grabbing Gambol Shroud with both hands; just in time to block the monster who haunted her nightmares, the beast who was pouncing at her back.

Adam howled as he sprang from the trees and slammed Wilt down against the blade of Gambol Shroud with all his strength. Snow erupting around the brawling Faunus in an explosive circle. Clarity overtook Blake as the small white shards fell like hail around them; filling her with dark apprehension and awareness.

One of them was going to die.

Agonising shrieks from the swords contact broke into the sky and snapped Blake's concentration back as Adam's weapon clashed against hers mid-air in a tangent of deadly uppercuts and strikes; all aimed to kill. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU'RE MY LOVE! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" Adam shrieked. Unleashing flurries of offensive attacks at his opponent. Pushing Blake further back into the field.

Adam pounded Wilt with his full strength against Gambol Shroud; severely diminishing Blake's stamina and strength with every hit. Blake's bones were burning, her muscles pleading for rest. She couldn't last much longer. Shifting her focus from Adam, Blake tried looking for a way to harness her surroundings and save herself from the inevitable mortal blow from Wilt.

She knew she couldn't win. Not in her condition.

Even if she could disarm Adam, the Grimm were getting bolder. They were approaching from all sides, descending like shadows from the woods. Their red eyes burning; demanding blood. Inspiration quickly enveloped Blake; she could use the Grimm. The Grimm were drawn to fear, to _hate_ ; Adam's rage was calling to them. Blake just needed a way to get them to go for him and not for her; she needed Adam to lose himself to his hate.

Blake growled as she painfully grit her teeth together, slowly building up her remaining strength into an overpowering push against Wilt as she thought about what would enrage Adam the most… "I was never your love and I never will be Adam! You don't control me anymore."

Adam's jaw tightened, his lips quickly parting in a vicious snarl as he exerted more force against Gambol Shroud and lowered his head dangerously close to Blake's face. "That filthy human girl corrupted you! She turned you away from me! FROM US! YOU WERE MINE!" Adam yelled as his hair and the dust infused material in his clothes began to glow a vicious red.

Blake's left foot staggered and slipped weakly behind her on ice at the overpowering force Adam was exerting.

It was too much.

Blake's eyes widened as Adam's poisonous smirk grew wider. Unparalleled fear shot through Blake as she realised her mistake.

Everything seemed to slow after that.

Growling deep within his chest, Adam thrust forwards.

Blake feel to the right, into the cold snow.

Before she could move or get back up, Adam shot a round of Blush into her stomach.

Blake's purple aura flickered around her, she cried out at the pain

She was completely vulnerable.

Adam maliciously laughed as he approached.

Blake's head whipped around, looking for a salvation.

The Grimm were not close enough to attack, it was too late to use her scroll, and they were alone.

No one was coming.

Then Blake noticed Gambol Shroud, sinking into the snow next to her face

Blake reached for it with her right hand.

Adam reached it first.

Shooting her weapon's hilt with Blush, Adam sent the katana wheeling away from Blake.

"You know Blake, I'm surprised you came back to the hall for your weapon, that you came back for that human filth." Adam chastised as he slowly paced before Blake.

Swiping Wilt twice to the left, Adam slowly approached.

Blake squeezed her eyes shut as she summoned all of her remaining strength into a final move.

She would not go down without a final fight.

Feeling her skin pull tight and a deep pulse begin to pound at the back of her skull, Blake pushed with all of her might, forming three shadow clones at once. A sudden tide of sickness swept over her as she fought to keep her eyes open, battling unconsciousness as she pushed her semblance beyond its limits. The clones formed on the floor before standing tall, each an exact replica of herself. Blake didn't know how long she could hold the solid illusions, she had never summoned three before.

Adam whirled back as each clone picked up a replica of Gambol Shroud and rushed towards him.

Black dots were creeping into Blake's vision as she heard the sound of a sword being sheathed. Blake knew what it meant; she needed to pull her clones back, but she was too exhausted and it was already too late. She shouldn't have sent all three to attack, she should've used one to reach her own weapon.

Closing her eyes in defeat, she felt chills creep down her spine; Adam had unleashed his semblance.

Three painful aftershocks ran under Blake's skin as she felt her clone's vanish into thin air.

He had killed them all.

Hearing the click of Wilt once more being sheathed, Blake felt numb.

She had lost.

The crunch of heavy footsteps neared, Blake remained unmoving.

Adam pulled Blake to her knees, nearly ripping the thin material under his hands.

Blake wobbled unbalanced, Adam wrapped his right hand around her throat, making Blake choke… The sound of the desperate, coughed gasps making Adam smile.

"I promised that I would destroy everything you loved and I kept that vow my darling. Do you want to know how I did it?" Adam smirked as Blake said nothing. "I never left your side. I was always there… Just as a part of you will always stay with me once I am done with you my love."

Blake's eyes wearily opened as Adam gently placed his left hand on the top of her head whilst his right one unsheathed Wilt.

This was it.

Blake didn't want her last image to be Adam's mask or cruel smirk, yet she couldn't look away.

Blake's breathing slowed, counting down her last breaths and pumps of her heart as Adam raised Wilt.

Five…

Four...

Three…

Two….

"Goodbye my love"

The sword was descending through the air, falling closer and closer.

A figure emerged from Blake's left. Sprinting through the cold

It reached out, grabbing Adam's left hand; pushing it away with a guttural yell.

The figure was within touching distance, directly forcing themselves between her and Adam.

The sound of Wilt piercing through flesh resonated through the air.

A heavy volume of blood impacted and thudded against the fresh snow.

Pain emanated through Black as she toppled to the floor from the push.

Blinking away her surprise, Blake looked up through blurry eyes.

The glowing red tip and top half of Wilt was peeking through a blurred figures personalised brown combat uniform. The blade sheathed deep within the person's upper left torso, behind a curtain of messy blonde hair. Exactly where Blake's head had been seconds before.

Yang.

A high pitched, painful shriek emanated from all around, Blake didn't even realise it was her screaming.

She was too distracted by the swell of dark purple blood.

It wasn't stopping; it was spilling in thick trickles down her partner's uniform and onto the snow beneath her.

Yang's blood.

Blake could do nothing but watch and scream as Yang's head raised to look at Adam who was still holding onto Wilt. Shock plain on his face.

Yang raised her left arm in front of her torso, her hand tightly gripping the part of the blade currently not lodged through her heart. She didn't know what she was doing anymore.

She wasn't herself anymore.

A sharp shriek, the sound of metal cutting through diamonds broke through Blake's yells as Yang tightened her grip, her whole body glowing an ethereal red as the pressure in her hand increased until a piercing cry emerged.

Yang shattered Wilt with her bare hand, sending small explosions of the million shards of the sword in all directions, the pieces shredding through Adam's aura whilst a dark blanket covered over Yang and Blake, protecting them from the blast.

Blake blink and winced at the bright explosion before looking back up. Adam stumbled to his knees, clutching at his face, where his eyes are, yelling profanities in pain.

Some of the shards had pierced through the slits in the Grimm mask. Causing blood to pour all down his sliced body. Yang remained still for moments before grabbing the shattered end of wilt with her left hand and pulling it from her chest with a sickening slurp as more blood poured from the wound.

Blake whimpered as Yang stood away from her and approached the screaming Adam. Twirling the blade in her hand, she kicked Adam with her left foot to the ground.

He fell backwards easily, curled up in pain, begging for mercy.

Yang raised her foot before crushing it down against Adam's ribcage, waiting until she heard the snapping of bones.

Adam wheezed a painful breath before Yang eased her foot off of him, briefly dropping the remnants of wilt, as she raised him to his knees before picking the blade back up.

Blake was frozen as Yang slowly eased a partial piece of Wilt through Adam's back, causing her ex-mentor to vomit blood before Yang took a step back and raised her left fist.

Yang's hair burnt bright yellow as she primed her arm then punched the remaining piece of sword through Adam, sending the blade straight through him like a knife through butter. The sheer force she used causing a miniature sonic boom as snow blasted through the air, making Blake raise her arms up to her eyes.

Once the ringing in her ears died down, Blake tried clearing the snow around her to see what had happened; Adam's body had been flung across the field to the far trees. A horde of grimm surrounded it, devouring his remains, but that's not what scared her the most.

Yang stood in front of her, soaked in purple blood, yet she was glowing a violent yellow, purple and red like a tormented flame.

A single tear trailed down her right cheek

Blake was speechless, she couldn't say anything.

Yang raised her left hand to her as the glow slowly faded and small, flickering orange cracks began to form across her skin.

Blake felt numb as the dead and burnt skin slowly began to peel from Yang.

Yang kept her eyes on her as the pieces began crumbling slowly away from her body before being picked up in a light breeze where they changed to a miserable grey and black; the colour of charcoal.

It hit Blake then; Yang had burnt herself out.

Blake sat unmoving as tears began falling down her cheeks, this could not be happening. She refused to believe that this was real.

The remnants began to glow a brighter yellow as chunks of the embers fell apart to the wind; first it was the fingers of Yang's left hand which smoothly dissolved into cinders when it quickly transferred to her upper arm like the flow of a tidal wave. As the pieces began to fade, Yang opened her mouth and whispered a hushed farewell. Knowing this would be the end. "See you on the other side Kitten."

Blake froze as she stared into Yang's lilac eyes before they too were whisked away in the wind. It was over. Yang was gone, she messed up her chance to say goodbye and in a cruel twist of fate… she was the one who was left behind… An aching pain of loneliness broke through Blake at the realisation; nothing else remained behind except a small pile of ashes from where her partner had just stood minutes before…

Author notes / End notes: My apologies if this style of writing makes the story go really quick but that was the idea, it has some suspense and leaves a lot of questions. If people really hate it I'll re-write this chapter. Also for those who might be upset about this ending and want to leave … don't give up on me now… It's not over yet ;)


	17. The Girl Who Gets Left Behind

Author notes: Fun fact, this chapter was actually planned to be the last one in my original draft. It had a totally angst and open ending but as this story has progressed I want to write some more and develop this further. However this chapter progresses very, very fast but this is the point. It's all about split second decisions and the whole scene itself for the characters would only take fifteen minutes at max. On top of everything else I apologise for the late upload but it is exam season and I've had intense writers block.

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

A light snowfall floated down from the grey sky, the gentle flakes glistening as they descended undisturbed due to the lack of harsh, piercing wind. The snow fell like sugar, slowly settling upon the older layers of rested dust; the beginning and promise of regeneration. The scene itself was like something from the old fairy tales and rhymes, the ones where children would come and play within the white powder whilst their mothers' carefully watched their fun from the side-lines. It should have been perfect, yet beneath the surface it was disturbed and broken. Nothing but the echo of silence and the gentle touch of snow against tainted souls reverberated from the field. It was empty. It should have been beautiful.

Blake was numb. The bitter frost should have burned where it contacted against her red and rough skin but she remained unflinching. She had lost everything. Her brutal past had been forcefully put to rest at the expense of taking down her future. It felt only right to let the present fade away with them. Even now, she could feel herself draining. Her hands were a scolding rouge, her digits fading to a sickening blue but she didn't care. There was nothing left but the ashes of what was and what could've been.

The tears eventually returned. She didn't know why they stopped but the heavy wave of emotions had returned to pummel against the now crumbling rocks of her stability as her eyes fell upon and focused on Yang's remnants. _How had things gone so wrong?_ Blake's hands painfully balled into fists as she desperately tried to ground herself but it was in vain. It was her fault Yang was dead; she was too weak to fight Adam and she wasn't strong enough to stop Yang from protecting her. The tears at the thought were impossibly colder than the harrowing winter around her. Each trail they left searing an agonizing path down her red cheeks and trembling lips until they shattered against the miserable snow beneath her.

Blake's breathing became ragged and her hands painfully shook as she leaned forward and pitifully dragged her unresponsive body through the snow. She didn't know what she was doing. She just had to get closer. She had to make sure that this was real. Blake grunted and whimpered as she crawled through the thick blankets of snow, her stuttering drags causing her stomach to prominently throb and blister tenfold from where blush had impacted against it. She had definitely broken something. Gritting her teeth in pain, Blake's heavy pants quickly begun forming thick clouds of fog in the air. It was getting hard to find the will to keep moving. Only the unrelenting tug in her heart gave her the strength to keep moving forwards. She was nearly there.

Blake's throat swelled as she struggled to think and breathe at the close up sight of the pilled heap of ash. It was real. Blake released a piercing cry as she hunched her body over the pile, protecting it from the snowfall. "I'm s-so sorry Yang. I-It's all my fault. I-I shouldn't have ever left you. He was there. _He was always there._ " Blake sobbed as she reached down and clenched her aching stomach with her right hand. "I should've stayed with you, I thought I was doing what was right but _I was wrong._ " She growled as she clenched her eyes upon feeling them water with fresh tears.

"I was selfish and stupid and I'm sorry. Yang, _I'm so sorry._ " Blake panted as her lower jaw shook. She knew she needed to confess everything, even if it was too late. "I-I love you Yang. Please- Please forgive me." She whimpered as she felt a tear fall from her chin and impact onto the cinders underneath her. Yang was gone; it was over. Blake whimpered as she felt herself falling apart. Her arms were shaking with the effort of holding herself up, her chest and stomach agonisingly contracted and tightened whilst her head violently pulsed and pounded in protest. _It was too much._

 _What would everyone think? What would she tell Ruby?_ The thought made her curl in tighter on herself. She was responsible for taking Ruby's sister away from her. It was her fault. Blake trembled as the fatigue of the day caught up to her and she felt herself begin to descend into hysteria, oblivious of the rising heat beneath her chest until it scolded her through her clothes.

Blake fell backwards, left hand clenching the burn with a pitiful yowl as a large bout of steam began flowing from the ashes. Blake's eyes widened as the pile of cinders began melting the snow beneath it due to the increasing heat the grey dust emitted. Blake couldn't move; couldn't think. Her heart was beating erratically as the pile unnaturally twitched. There was something inside it. The ashes slowly tumbled and parted from the middle as a something slowly wiggled and emerged from the pile. It was the tip of a finger.

Blake's jaw widened and her eyes rapidly blinked at the revelation, she froze as the finger twitched and stretched outwards until the top half of three fingers tenderly peaked out of the ashes. A bead of sweat trickled down Blake's flushed face as nausea suddenly began to set in; she had never felt like this before and she didn't know how to make it stop. _This couldn't be happening._ Blake slowly placed one arm behind her and began to pull herself away in fear until the ashes glowed a flickering orange as if they were alive.

The cinders quickly fell apart as the fingers suddenly pushed up forcefully as if sensing Blake's retreat. The digits began wildly clenching the air as a hand wrapped in black wrappings pushed out and revealed itself, quickly followed by a whole right arm. Blake connected the dots then… something was going to stretch and claw its way through the grey dust. The vicious looking arm jerked forwards suddenly, causing Blake's innate instincts to kick in; her slow retreat was not enough, she had to get away fast. Blake stumbled backwards with a painful whine but she couldn't stop staring at the thing in front of her. The arm was clothed in tightly woven black fabric, several thick steel-like plates layered over the outer sides like the scales of a reptile. Whatever it was, it was heavily fortified. _If that was just the arm… What if a whole body came out…?_

Blake desperately tried raking her mind for explanations or a way to stop the thing as her natural drive to survive took over and pushed her back further but this was beyond the most complex teachings of dust; this shouldn't be possible. Blake could sense that the creature was made of pure darkness. It was evil. It would kill her. Her suspicions and fears were confirmed as the arm scrambled across the frost it started exhuming a dark and musky scent. It made Blake want to wretch; it smelt like rampant Grimm devouring a kill: it smelt like death.

As if it had detected her fear, the armoured arm furiously scrapped left to right spreading the snow across the field before slamming down hard against the earth, sending cascades of snow throughout the air as the hand gripped the ground in a vice like grip. Blake's heart stopped as the finger's clenched and the arm pulled itself tighter, causing a large cluster of ashes to slowly rise from the pile before they scattered above the surface; revealing a hunched figure of black and red.

Blake couldn't tear her eyes away as a left shoulder and arm appeared and locked itself into the ground with its identical pair as the being quickly hauled itself from the pile of cinders until a full, crouched body emerged.

Blake immediately froze in unparralled terror, scared that if she so much as moved she'd trigger the being into wakening. It looked like a dormant volcano, powerful muscled arms tensed harshly to keep it bowed in place before her. Rapidly darting her eyes over the creature to quickly assess it and look for any weaknesses Blake could use to her advantage if it awoke, her eyes snapped up and what she saw broke her shattered heart; a small blonde cowlick was swaying in the breeze at the top of the figures head, a trait that could only belong to one person: Yang.

It couldn't be Yang. _It's not Yang!_ A desperate voice within Blake screamed in denial as she took in the figures appearance. _Why does it look like Yang!_ It has Yang's physical build and that blonde cowlick is the same… Before she could stop herself, Blake whimpered her name in despair. "Yang?" _This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real._ Blake's eyes watered as the beings lowered head lifted to her call, revealing a bone white and blood red mask; The mask of Grimm. Blake froze as the figure crouched unmoving, staring at her like a predator before prey when suddenly all the girls muscles locked then slowly pushed herself to a standing position before Blake.

Instead of her usual yellow and brown outfit, the figure wore all black and blood red. The clothes were styled differently to; the brown short sleeved jacket was gone. In its place, a deep red overcoat that resembled a corset flowed dangerously down to the back of the beings ankles. Beneath the initial layer, the person wore an intimidating long sleeved black combat uniform with built in dark purple ribbed scale-like plates on the sleeves and gloves.

Blake didn't fail to notice how the figure's lower half was more similar to Yang's usual attire. The black shorts Yang always wore were still there but the accompanying skirt was different. It was no longer just plain fabric embedded with her crest, instead sharp and heavy looking studded plates hung from either sides of her belt. She looked like some form of samurai.

Swallowing hard as Blake looked over her lower half, her gaze slowly returned upwards, preparing herself for the sight of the mask of grimm she knew awaited her before realising that the person also had white and red plates on their shoulders but they weren't there to look fearsome; Blake recognised them as guards all especially designed to reverberate and catch any sort of blade with three sharp and indented slots evenly balanced on the right shoulder and two on the left to catch and shatter any dagger that dared to attack it. Blake shuddered at the realisation that the armour was specifically built to disarm and eliminate swordsmen.

A gentle gust of wind passed through the clearing, causing ashes and thick hair to tussle in the air, the sudden blaze of colour causing Blake's eyes to painfully sting and burn at the realisation that Yang's hair wasn't entirely blonde anymore. Yang's hair remained the same length but instead of the shining yellow, her locks shimmered a deep purple at the tips and effortlessly blended to a dark red at the midsection before flickering to blonde at her roots. It reminded Blake of the plumage of an exotic bird.

Almost as if it sensed Blake judging and evaluating it, the being's head slowly lowered with an almost intense scrawl as if it was staring directly into her soul. Blake felt her throat tighten, the mask was far more complex and intense then Adam's. It was sharp and layered with flicks of blood red which viciously highlighted the pale white base. Yet the colours wasn't what frightened Blake the most… The mask was curled and shaped in the design of a Chinese dragon… Yang…

Blake swallowed hard as she strained through her fading vision to try and see through the covered eye slits; the way the mask was designed perfectly hid the irises behind shadows so Blake couldn't determine the colour of the girl's eyes. Something in Blake deflated at the suspicious that they would be a violent red but she had to see… She had to know…

"Y-Yang" Blake choked out as her chest began to once more tighten immensely with the sobs that refused to be contained anymore. "Yang, what- what's happening?" Yang said and did nothing. The empty response from her tainted partner made Blake cry out as she began to uncontrollably shake with emotions. She had to be dead, she had to be dreaming. This couldn't happen. Blake was breaking but as the tell-tale heavy crunch of footsteps through snow approached from somewhere to her left, Blake sucked in a painful breath and fought her inevitable collapse, not once tearing her eyes from Yang even as the sound of wilt being unsheathed clicked behind her.

 _Adam! It's ADAM! WHAT'S HAPPENING! RUN! JUST RUN! HE'S ALIVE, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!_ Blake's whole body was trembling as the steps became louder and closer.

Her heartbeat slowed as the second presence became known.

Yang was an unmoving statue who stared down at Blake; Blake stared back.

The sword next to her flicked and cut through air before gently kissing the back of her neck; poised to bite.

Yang remained still.

The sound of fabric pulling back accompanied the pressure of the blade fading back in the wind.

The blade gently whistled through air

Blake blinked

The blade clicked back into the sheathe.

Blake opened her eyes.

Yang was no longer in front of her.

Blake saw the side of Yang's right leg standing precariously close to her right side. _How had she gotten there so fast?_ _How had she done it without making a single sound…?_

An uncomfortable silence quickly fell over the field; the only noises being Blake's harsh and ragged breathing. The second person's presence behind her was still poignant enough that Blake could sense it but she couldn't bring herself to turn… too fearful to face the reality. Blake then noticed how Yang remained standing next to her, as if she was shielding her from something. Blake felt oddly grateful until a dark chuckle emerged from the second person and instant fear took over again. It wasn't Adam. The second person was female.

The second woman slowly stepped back making Blake feel suddenly calmer until she noticed that at some point a low churning noise had begun somewhere further back. Curiosity was quickly taking over Blake's fear but she fought it… _Curiosity killed the…_ "Yang! YAANNGGG!" A male's voice loudly boomed from away in the distance causing both Blake and Yang to seize up. Someone was coming for Yang. "Time to go. You know what must be done." The second unknown figure tightly spoke before the churning noise became suddenly louder and the presence suddenly disappeared.

Blake shivered as it felt like the person just vanished into thin air… Her breathing was growing erratic once more and the dark spots in her vision nearly blocked out everything, yet she knew she had to hold on. Yang was still here. "YANG! WHERE ARE YOU! YANG!" The shouts were growing louder and louder through the surrounding forest causing Blake to tilt her head to the right to see if she could see who it was until she directly faced Yang.

Her partner was rapidly clenching and unclenching her fists, the strong veins in her hands jumping and pulsing rapidly at the movements. Blake looked up to Yang's mask to see that she was looking away in the distance before she lowered her head to the left to look at Blake. The shadows under the masks slits still made it impossible for Blake to see their colour but Blake felt something dark and uncertain swell inside her at the contact. This wasn't the Yang she remembered; this wasn't _her_ Yang.

Yang looked away then started to walk to where the other woman had been. Blake actually felt something inside her _break._ Yang was walking away from her. Gritting her teeth, Blake swivelled her torso and used her arms to lever herself so that she could pull herself towards her partner. Blake panted heavily and had to grip the snow beneath her tightly as she barely managed to turn, looking up she saw that Yang had an intricate pattern printed on the back of her jacket but she couldn't make out what it was. Blinking to try to make out the symbol, Blake realised Yang was walking towards a swirling red oval of darkness. Urgently tugging the rest of her body around to get a better view, her stomach seared in pain making Blake unintentionally yelp.

Yang's reaction was instantaneous. Just as she was about to step through the portal, Blake's whimper made her stop. Brief hope shimmered through Blake as Yang slowly half turned towards her. Yang looked at Blake briefly for the third time that day and Blake allowed relief to consume her before Yang broke her gaze and scanned their surroundings. Blake couldn't stop looking at Yang until she noticed that the man's yells of Yang's name had grown quieter in the distance. Blake's hope was crushed as she realised that was probably why Yang had allowed herself to stop and stay. _The man that was looking for her had stopped. She could stay now that he was gone, she didn't stay solely for me._

Yang looked back to Blake once she had surveyed the environment before clenching her fists. Blake's heart felt heavy as Yang's clothes began to lightly glow before black shards began to swirl and form in the air where they collectively merged around her arms with a bright orange glow until a familiar shape began to form on Yang's arms. Ember Cilica.

The weapon looked so familiar yet foreign; it was more flat and fine then Yang's original model but still had the same edges and curves. The most obvious change was that the colour was no longer a vibrant and energetic yellow but an obsidian black with orange cracks searing throughout the design. It looked similar to lava seeping through a thundering mountain; a simmering yet beautiful threat.

Blake's eyes widened as she realised that Yang had just drawn her weapons. The second woman's previous words suddenly surged forwards and echoed through her head. "You know what must be done" _No…_ Blake couldn't speak as Yang cocked her arms back and loaded the weapons with a sickening crack. "Yang…" Blake whimpered as Yang pulled her left arm back and raised her right one towards Blake, ready to fire. Blake sighed in defeat, she had been threatened so much today but this time hurt the most. Blake plays it down to the fact that this time it's coming from Yang.

An indescribable ache begins in Blake's chest as she recalls that there had been a time where Yang had trusted her explicitly and helped her off of her own dark path when she needed her the most. The day of the dance. Releasing a slow sigh, Blake prepared herself for what she was about to say with Yang standing before her, ready to end her existence. One slip up and it would be over, but she knew that she had to trust and try to help her partner make the right choice; to help Yang come back from her dark path before it was too late. "Yang… You once said that you'd never stopped looking for answers… Did you find them? If so… Was it worth it?"

Yang tilts her head to the side contemplating the answer as Blake blinks away the fresh tears in her eyes.

Yang's head straightens as her fist tightens

Blake knows her words were not enough

Her body and mind are so tired

She doesn't give in.

Blake lowers her head, hurriedly searching for Gambol Shroud.

She spots it half a meter away in the snow.

Her entire body coils, ready to grab it.

Blake lurches forwards.

She screams as she grabs the hilt.

Yang fires.

...

Taiyang turns and sprints as fast as he physically can towards the sound as soon as he hears the lone gunshot. It sounded too much like his daughters weapon. "YANG! YANG!" He roars as he propels himself through the dense trees, almost stumbling over thick branches and protruding roots but he doesn't let them stop him or slow him down. Nothing else matters. Nothing. He needs to find her. Taiyang yells as a clearing becomes visible through the now thinning forest. "YANG!" He screams as he launches himself into the snowy clearing, prepared for the sight of anything but a horde of Grimm circling and prowling around the limp body of a girl, lying cold and unmoving on top of the bitter snow covered in glistening crimson blood.


	18. Yang - Dissociation and Despair

Author notes: Sorry for not updating in a long time, my exams are finally over but depression decided to kick me in the ass and well, at times it felt as if my metaphorical horse had ran away but I managed to catch him and saddle up. This chapter has been in the works for a very, very long time because I actually forgot how to write haha. There's angst and fluff here and then some explanations at the end. Until the next time. (Hopefully that won't be so far away.)

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

There key below is to try and help you understand what is going on because I've introduced a new format here.

 _Italics – Yang's inner thoughts / conscious or a flashback._

 _ **Bold italics – A new internal voice which Yang has no control over.**_

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenarios and characters goes to Monty Oum.

…

"Stay here." __

Yang stood in complete silence, stunned into submission as her mother turned and slammed the large metallic door which lead to Salem's throne room in her face.

Blinking once then twice in rapid succession, Yang tried to overcome the shock that even after everything that she had just been through, her mother still had the audacity to challenge her. It was degrading and beyond agitating.

Yang grunted as she turned on her heels and started pacing the dark elongated corridor in hopes of de-stressing too little success. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the itch at the back of her mind that something wasn't quite right. Her strides quickly became more rushed and urgent the longer she waited for her mother to come back.

It was only after she had completed two full laps in an unsteady peace that the voices started talking to her.

 _ **You could always force your way inside the room. Nothing is stopping you**_ **.**

Yang recoiled and immediately stopped pacing, feeling bile rise up her throat at the new presence inside of her head. __

 _ **She should hold no power over you anymore, but you still wavered and buckled beneath her command.**_

Quickly closing her eyes and counting to ten, Yang worked on controlling her breathing and denying the reality, despite the fact that ever since she had hauled herself from the snow it was clear to her that she had not returned alone from the afterlife.

"1…2…3…4…"

 _ **You can see that Raven is a threat, it would be easier to just take her down now.**_

"No. Raven is not a threat. She is loyal to the Queen and if she trusts her then so do I." Yang sneered, angry that she had been reduced to arguing with things that weren't even real.

 _ **Salem is too blinded by her victory and confidence to notice her mistake; Raven cannot be trusted.**_

"That's not true. Raven is Salem's apprentice and has pledged fealty to the Queen and her cause. You're just trying to raise a response from me and it is _not_ working." Yang interrupted, tired of hearing the phantom presence's words.

 _ **Your mother may say and outwardly show that she is a humble servant yet she makes choices which are not faithful to our cause. Tell me, why would someone secretly meet with their rebel brother on multiple occasions and protect their daughter who was working for our enemy, when their orders forbid them from doing so? Admit it. Raven is a traitor; she plays for both our side and theirs. She needs to be eliminated.**_

"I won't listen to your lies." Yang snapped as she swiped her left hand in a diagonal motion through the air as if to try and push away the presence, despite a small part of her admittedly thinking over the phantom's proposal. Raven didn't have the best track record for allegiances after all.

 _Stop listening to it. It's messing with your head, you know that Qrow's a good man and Raven couldn't just let you die. Besides, you can't just go in there guns a-blazing with the Queen inside the room as well, idiot._

Quickly deciding to listen to her conscious and realising that it was indeed wise to respect Salem's authority, Yang made no attempt to breach the room.

Straightening her posture and puffing out her chest, Yang turned on her heels once more and continued her urgent walk up and down the corridor. Telling herself that she would ignore the voices and calmly go over how everything had changed over the past twenty four hours as she waited to be summoned.

Back then things had still been complicated sure, but she wasn't in so deep and at least had a chance to change her mind.

Yang sighed, wishing with all of her being that she could go back in time and take a different path; a path without Raven and dark magic, a path entwined with Blake's: the right path.

Sure, she may have been physically weaker with that choice, but at least she would've been just-Yang; foolish, stubborn and naïve but just-Yang, not whatever or whoever she was now. Yang painfully swallowed around the large swell that formed at the back of her throat at the thought before she continued marching.

 _ **Foolish, stubborn and naïve, true. But just Yang? No. You've always had the potential for more.**_

"Go away." Yang grumbled in a hoarse whisper as she tried her best to ignore the being's words.

 _ **Not until you understand and accept the truth.**_

Yang halted her steps in pure disbelief, feeling her semblance immediately trigger due to her sudden rage. Whipping around in a small circle, she yelled in response to the voice's lecture.

"What truth? The fact that I'm crazy now!" The blonde's eyes burned a deep crimson as she span in slow movements with her balled fists by her sides, hoping the presence would emerge so she could physically beat it into submission.

 _ **The fact that you've accomplished more in the past half hour than you have in the past year.**_

"You call being murdered and brought back to this hell an accomplishment!" Yang fumed, deciding that she might just be desperate enough to knock herself out if it meant not listening to the phantom for a second longer.

 _ **No, I call killing the man who robbed you of your arm and avenging your teammate vengeance, and being resurrected a victory.**_

"It doesn't feel like a victory to me." The blonde sneered, unclenching her fists as an eerie chill passed through her. She knew that she was unprepared to delve into the memories of what she did to the male Faunus.

 _ **Are you saying that you don't feel satisfied and triumphant at knowing that you slaughtered Adam? That it didn't feel good crushing his bones beneath your feet and pummelling his own sword through his chest?**_

Yang didn't take a second to think before she spat out her answer. "No. It didn't."

 _ **Liar.**_

"I'm not lying! I feel nothing but regret for what I did to him and even then, I knew I shouldn't have done what I did." Yang shouted. Her fists shaking with her confession and her breaths quickly becoming heavy and laboured.

The voice did not respond.

Slowing her pacing until she was overwhelmed by the sudden silence of the halls, Yang continued. If they were really going to do this, she could at least try and get some closure from the voice's relentless guilt trip. "It was wrong okay! I shouldn't have tortured him, let alone killed him."

 _ **Then why didn't you stop?**_

Yang paused in shock. _Why didn't I stop…?_

A cold shiver jolted through her system at the thought, rendering her immobile to basic speech and movement.

 _Why didn't I stop?_

Before Yang could stop herself, the words tumbled from her mouth. "Because- Because she was in trouble. I had to stop him, I had to save her."

 _ **And…**_

Yang felt the intense guilt that she had tried to bury since she returned immediately overwhelm her.

 _It wasn't just about Blake._

 _Of course it wasn't just about her._

Yang says nothing, but she doesn't have too. Her face betrays everything.

A heavy sheen of sweat has covered the entirety of her flushed face. A singular glistening droplet beads to its full capacity then hurriedly drips past the deep creases in her forehead and frowned eyebrows, only to mix with the bittersweet trail of tears which leave burning pathways down her cheeks. Her nostrils flare in rushed bursts as her body desperately grasps for the oxygen her trembling lips and stuttering jaw are adamant to obtain.

She has become exhausted, agitated and reduced to nothing more than emotions. She knows that she needs to confess. Even if only to relieve the weight of the shameful and selfish secret that she would burden for the rest of her existence.

"Because I wanted too, because I _wanted_ him to suffer." Yang murmured, her head hug low in shame.

The instant relief she had expected didn't come.

Nothing.

Opening crimson eyes, a fiery rage overcame her once more. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That I wanted him to pay for everything that he did to me, everything that he did to her!" Yang bellowed, turning and slamming her fists into a wall as she wept with the declaration.

She had actually _wanted_ to kill Adam.

 _ **You did what you needed to do, you made him suffer and pay for his crimes.**_

Whimpering in defeat, Yang pulled her fist from the wall and fell to her knees, desperately trying to hold herself together to no avail.

She had burnt herself out.

"Then why do I feel so bad. If it was necessary, why can't I let it go?" Yang whispered as her body began to tremble with shock.

 _ **You're suffering because you took the life of a being with thought, feelings and consciousness and you can't let it go because when you did it, you thought it would be so simple, didn't you? Just a little jump between killing a creature of darkness and a tainted man? It wasn't and it's breaking you because as much as you think Adam was a beast, as much as you want to justify killing him, he wasn't a mindless Grimm. If anything, he was once an innocent Faunus that became a corrupted man, twisted and warped by a broken society which discriminated and turned against him. You're in pain because there's no going back now, you're a killer and his blood is on your hands.**_

Gasping on her hands and knees, Yang bowed her back as she cried.

It was too much.

Her body tingled and constricted in pain, her ears rang with deafening pressure and when she blinked, she could see piercing flashbacks of darkness and the glistening tears which trickled from amber eyes.

 _ **I wonder what your family would say, when they hear what you have said.**_

 _Maybe one day they'll forgive me…_

 _ **No.**_

A deep rumble began to echo throughout the room, it took Yang a minute to realise that it was her growling at herself.

 _ **You can't let yourself believe or hope that your old friends and family will accept you back with open arms when they find out what you've become.**_ _**It's a foolish endeavour, they will either reject you, or try to kill you…After all, you are a murderer now and you did betray them for an arm.**_

Gritting her teeth at the foreign voice's words, Yang's bottom lip trembled as she slowly turned her head to the side and blinked away the heavy blur of tears to look at the appendage that she had indeed sacrificed everything for to get back. Her dribbling mouth curled up into a broken smile as she clenched and unclenched her right fist, it felt the same as she remembered, strong muscles and flexible digits.

 _ **I wonder what Blake would think if she saw you now, if she saw what I see. Would she cry? Would she curse or would she reject? Oh, wait. It doesn't matter - because it wasn't just Adam that you killed for that arm was it?**_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Yang yowled, too far gone to take in anything else.

 _ **Why should I? It's entertaining. Two individuals from different walks of life, unknowingly joined together by the actions of one seemingly insignificant girl. And even then, without her, I must admit that the parallels between you and Adam and quite remarkable, yet you accomplished what he had been desperate to do for ten years in two and a half.**_

Yang fumed, too frustrated at the implications and too drained to be deciphering riddles. "What are you talking about? I am nothinglike him!"

 _ **Don't tell me that you don't see the patterns…**_

"No I don't! I don't see any damn patterns!" Yang screeched as she curled up into a ball on the floor, holding her throbbing head in her hands and closing her eyes to try and stop the rampaging pain which rapidly consumed her skull.

 _ **Come now, you have more in common with him than you think. Not only are your pasts entwined but in the end, despite causing his death, you completed his final wishes. How funny is it that all you had to do was make Blake fall in love with you then break her heart as you watch the life drain from her eyes?**_

Yang wailed, outraged that it would imply that she was the same as Adam. "We are nothing alike! Nothing! And don't you dare say that she's dead! She's not! My- My dad would've saved her!"

 _ **Ah yes, the fathers. Do you know that Adam had a negligent father too? A man that failed to be there for him?"**_

"My dad is not negligent! He was there for me! He's always been there for me, even when Adam took my arm." Yang retaliated, desperately trying to hold onto the idea that Tai was a good man and an even better father.

 _ **But he wasn't there when Raven left and Summer died was he? He left you and Ruby to bury his grief in whoever else he could find. Adam's father was the same. And then of course, there's the mother's themselves. Another positive correlation between the two of you. How curious that his mother abandoned him too? What are the odds? And not only that, but he was an apprentice of Raven too. What are the chances?**_

"Tai did not cheat on them! He would never! He loved them both, even when they left him he stayed loyal! You're lying!" Yang attacked as she turned onto her right side. "Besides! Raven was not in league with that- that monster!" She bawled, her headache only getting worse as she considered the implications if the phantom was telling the truth.

 _ **Where do you think the White Fang got their inspiration for the mask of Grimm from? Funny how deep some connections can run from emperors, to masters, to slaves.**_

"- I - It was from the Grimm themselves! – It wouldn't be from – No! He did not work for Salem. He was not a slave to her."

 _ **He was a puppet being played on invisible strings, he just never knew it. But then again, how could he? Salem has had everything that has happened to you both planned out from the beginning and all she had to do was use her most manipulative asset when her targets were at their most vulnerable.**_

 _No…_

 _ **It was too easy really to dispatch Raven whenever she was needed. You both were so vulnerable to the charms of a leading sympathiser who offered tactical advice and solace after all.**_

Yang sucked in a deep breath and involuntarily tensed up all of her muscles in a defensive coil as she was violently assaulted by flashbacks from a different time.

 _*"I'm here to help you Yang, but you've got to be willing to give me a chance. It's time you knew the truth."*_

 _ **After she had gained your trust, it was just a matter of time before she pushed you into the direction she needed you to go.**_

 _*"Because I promise you that I will give you all the answers you seek and I will make sure that no one will ever be able to hurt you again. Not the grimm, not your enemies and not even Blake or Adam."*_

 _ **It was the perfect ploy. Enabling her and Salem to gain your full compliance without letting either of you have direct knowledge about the real reason you were involved in their games.**_

* _It means you're going to be strong enough to take down the man who took away your arm Yang. You're going to be strong enough to fight him again. You can have vengeance for what he did to you and your partner"*_

Yang intensely convulsed as she was thrown back into the present. She couldn't form basic words as she flinched and gasped like a fish torn from the ocean; feeling even more exhausted than ever before as her body slowly started shutting itself down.

 _ **Then of course, there's the most important piece in this game of ours; Blake Belladonna.**_

In her current state, Yang barely even registered that a part of her became nauseous at the voice's use of her ex- partners full name.

 _ **Did she tell you that she hunted you down specifically in the Emerald forest because you reminded her the least of him? Or that when you broke Mercury's leg in the arena, she saw you making his same mistakes and that she regretted her choice. That she wanted to leave you?**_

Shaking her head from side to side. _No._ Yang seized her trembling ribs, craving air which would enable her to function and speak. "No." She gasped. "I – I didn't know - Adam until -singles match was over, and even then – it wasn't the full story" Yang closed her eyes and focused on controlling her erratic breathing, not caring that her tongue had become enflamed and swollen or that her words were barely audible. She knew the voice would understand her regardless.

 _ **Strange isn't it? I know that I find it bizarre that she never thought to tell you about him, that she failed to trust you when she ran away after being exposed as a Faunus or during the Vytal festival.**_

Yang gently shook her head from side to side, trying to remember her argument but with the haze around her mind, she was struggling to remember a reason why she should disagree. "She had – she had been through a lot, it's understandable that - she couldn't or didn't - want to tell us everything."

 _ **Even after you confided in her and told her about that night that you nearly killed yourself and your own sister?**_

"Trust is a two-way street. I – I needed to take the first step and even then, I didn't expect her to just - tell me her deepest and darkest secrets. It wouldn't have - been fair." She whispered with her head against the cool tiles. It was becoming a fight to keep her mind clear and to force her eyes open.

 _ **Don't you think it would've been fair if she had told you the truth about why she left the fang… why she left you?**_

"She did tell me the truth. She left the White Fang because it became violent. She left Adam because he became spiteful and cruel." Yang breathed with a deep sign, the fatigue in her system had won out.

 _ **Does it sound familiar to you yet?**_

Yang stayed silent, her eyes widened slightly and her mind became blank.

She didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

She couldn't believe it.

 _ **It was after she saw what you were capable of… your anger… your rage… that she abandoned you wasn't it? Did you know that it was while she was witnessing Adam's same brutality while they sabotaged a Schnee dust company train that she decided to abandon him too?**_

"No." Yang whispered in defeat as she was assaulted by another powerful flashback. However, this time it wasn't her own.

…

 _The wind turns bitter and cold as you turn away from the dissolving remnants of the war machine. You're usually consumed by the sense of invulnerability after such a glorious take down, but as the cutting breeze painfully howls and bites down against the exposed patches of your skin in a blur of beige, red and black, you feel vulnerable for the first time in a long while. Looking down, you focus on the violent hum of machinery beneath your feet, a tell-tale sign that despite the fact that you stand still, the ground beneath you is still moving._

 _Realising that you are running out of time, your head snaps up and you start running towards the last compartment. An unsteady gnaw at the base of your stomach grows with each stride you take, until you pause, two carriages away from your intended destination. Slowly and deliberately looking up and through the narrow slits within your mask, fear and confusion keeps you paralyzed at what you see._

 _A figure in black and white stands on top of the black train carriage opposite you, her rigid posture holding strong against the raging spiral of colours around her._

 _She raises her right arm, unsheathing her blade as she finally looks at you with devastated eyes. The gnaw in your stomach becomes an unbearable roar as her hair whips violently in the harsh breeze and you realise her intentions._

 _Before you can act to stop her, you freeze as she says her farewell._

" _Goodbye"_

 _The words are said without emotion as she strikes her blade against the chains which keep you tethered together._

 _The resounding clash of metal against metal falls at the same time of the stab of pain through your heart as you watch Blake slowly fade into the distance._

...

A daunting emptiness fills her system as Yang slowly returns to the present. It's not violent, scorching or ravenous as she expects it to be, but delectable and euphoric, as if she has been graced by the elating cool of morphine.

She welcomes it.

 _ **It's ironic really.**_

"What is?" Yang breaths as her rouge eyes flutter and she lets out a laboured sigh.

 _ **That in turn for the arm he took away, in the end you've become the man you slayed**_

 _What?_

Realising that something is wrong, Yang sighs as she fights against the smothering weight of sleep-like darkness, only to open her eyes and freeze at the image of Adam's profile glistening on the surface of the purple tiles beneath her, his face mere inches away from her own.

The beasts sickening blood red eyes and smirk pierce into Yang's very soul.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Yang screams as she shuffles backwards as fast as she can, never taking her eyes away from his.

Turning to her left side to get up, she tries to run, only to stumble into a solid wall and slide down the cold surface. Looking up, she tries to search for her bearings, just to face another perfect image of Adam, his twisted posture perfectly matching hers.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yang roars as she raises her left fist in time with Adam's before launching it into the image, sending shards and pieces of the reflective material into the hall with a deafening boom.

…

Yang violently coughs as she waves the air in front of her face to try and clear the descending clouds of thick grey dust. "Hello?" She wheezes, feeling a heavy sandpaper-like itch reside at the back of her throat.

The mist slowly swirls into a heavy blur around her, like a swirling tornado suspended in time. "Is someone there?"

No response.

Yang gently rubs her eyes in order to gain visibility through the heavy shrouds of grey like snow. A blur in the distance instantly catching her attention. "Please, who's there?" Squinting, the blur began to move and take shape "Please…"

Silence.

Yang tucks her knees under her arms and starts slowly rocking her body backwards and forwards, feeling completely isolated and alone despite the emerging outline of figure from shadows.

" _Yang…?"_

Yang stiffens and snaps her eyes shut as the memory of a different person's voice resurfaced. Praying to a god that if she ignores it, it will go away.

" _You once said that you'd never stopped looking for answers_ …"

Her voice was loud and clear as it echoed down and around the halls. Yang blanched. Everything felt wrong, her body was burning hot with pent-up energy yet she felt so cold and exhausted.

"It's not real. It's not real!" The part-blonde stutters aloud repeatedly as she quickly covers her ears and focused on her own words. "It's not real!"

" _Did you find them? If so…"_

Yang felt fresh tears spill onto her mask as her body quivered and crippled inwards like it was touched by a ghost. "It's in your head. It's in your head. It's all just in your head!"

" _Was it worth it?"_

"STOP IT!" Yang roars as she clenched her head in a vice like grip, losing control of herself. "JUST STOP IT BLAKE, STOP PLEASE!"

"Yang?"

Yang opened her eyes, feeling the ice in her veins ignite into fire at the sight of Blake stood before her.

" **I'LL KILL YOU!"** Yang bellows, pushing off of the ground with a burst of unparralled speed and rushing forwards, cocking her arms and forming Ember Cilica on her fists as she fires multiple shots at the girl in front of her.

The explosive rounds impact Blake in the chest, sending the girl blasting backwards through the throne room until she lands on her back in a heap on the floor. Blake turns, raising her left hand in peace while the right fly's to her side. Yang rapidly shoots at the girl's right elbow, giving her no time to unsheathe or grab Gambol Shroud.

Blake's screams of pain echo the room as the multiple shots quickly dissipate her aura. "YOUV'E ONLY BROUGHT ME MORE TROUBLE AND PAIN." Yang thunders as she quickly storms towards the limp girl and straddles her, making her immobile.

"WHY BLAKE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME.? YOU WERE MY LOVE." Yang snaps as she reaches down with the speed of a striking cobra and squeezes the girl's throat with her left hand while she punches Blake's face with her right until the crack of bone and an agonising whimper of pain break through everything else.

Clenching her fist, Yang channels all of her energy into her right fist as she raises it high into the air, ready to deliver the final killing stroke. Exhaling a breath, Yang's arm descends toward its target, before it's stopped without her permission, mere centimetres away from Blake's face.

Looking towards her disobedient arm, shock flushes Yang's system as a red flowing ribbon of a dust like substance swirls around her wrist and forearm, preventing her from finishing her attack.

Hissing in fury, Yang goes to raise her left fist until the sounds of clapping and a malicious laugh instantly broke her concentration.

Slowly turning to her left at the inappropriate sounds, Yang felt a shiver of cold pass down her spine as Salem stood from her throne and began walking towards her. The part-blonde trembled as a heavy shroud of darkness suddenly lifted from her body and mind. Looking down, Yang stopped breathing.

Instead of being completed and vicious looking, Raven's mask of Grimm had been shattered into six uneven pieces, the white and red remnants scattered around her bloodied face and teary red eyes.

Yang looked down at her fists then back to her mother before rapidly scrambling off from on top of her on all fours.

 _What did I do?_

 _ **You did what had to be done.**_

Staring disbelieving at the unmoving body of Raven, Yang staggered backwards towards the door before a heavy pull from her bones dragged her back.

"Leaving so soon?" Yang quivered at the smooth and triumphant tone of Salem's voice. "I'm afraid we're not done with you yet."

Yang sobbed as she screamed. Too scared and confused too understand what was happening. She just wanted to go home. She tried shooting, kicking and clawing away from Salem's grasp to no use, she was trapped. Black spots started appearing through her vision as she finally stilled, allowing a numbing sensation to overcome her system as unconsciousness overtook her once more.

…

"Do you know where my blanket has gone?" Yang asked as she gently threw her bedding onto the floor for the third time in ten minutes, searching for the missing fabric.

"Eurghhh… No… Maybe Ruby took it with her and Weiss when they - went to stay over at Junipers?" Blake coughed as she painfully eased herself into a sitting position, trying to reach the cup of water, balm tissues and medication that Yang had driven out into a snow storm at nine in the evening for.

"Woah! Hold up partner, don't get up – I'll do it!" Yang chimed as she jumped off her bed and quickly knelt beside Blake, readjusting the sick girl's pillows and easing her onto them so she could sit up more comfortably. Yang couldn't help but smile at the light flush on Blake's cheeks before reaching out to the side for the cup and medicine.

"You heard what the doctor said, no excessive movements or stress." Yang teased with a feather light tone as a cunning idea began to form in her head. Grabbing the medicine bottle, Yang stood and strode into the kitchen, searching for something as Blake scrunched her face in confusion.

"What doctor?" Blake questioned, confused. She hadn't been to see any doctors.

"Why, Doctor Xiao Long of course!" Yang giggled as she reached inside a cabinet and triumphantly grabbed the instrument she had been searching for before retuning back to Blake.

"Yang… I've just got a - cold and bad cramps… It's nothing to be - constantly bed - bound for..." Blake cursed as her voice broke off trying to refrain from coughing. Yang gave Blake an apologetic look before kneeling beside her again.

"It's okay to need help or pampering from time to time Blake." Yang whispered as she reached out and gently placed the back of her hand against Blake's forehead, finding her temperature to be a little warmer than she would've liked.

Blake looked away from the blonde at her words and the feel of Yang's inviting warmth against her clammy skin. "I'm going to give you some medicine now if you want it." Yang stated as she uncapped the bottle with a click and revealed a medicine spoon in her other hand.

Blake's eyes widened at Yang's intentions. "Yang, I'm not so incapacitated - that I can't take my own…medicine." Blake whimpered and clenched her stomach as another churning pain wracked though her abdomen.

"Don't be so stubborn, humour me here." Yang gently pleaded as she poured the correct dose into the spoon.

Blake turned her head and angrily pouted at Yang like a stubborn child once the pain returned to barely manageable levels. "Aww, don't be like that Blake. What do I have to say to get you to do this?"

Blake stared into Yang's mesmerising lilac eyes as she considered her options. "Tuna for two weeks." Blake couldn't help but smirk as Yang's mouth opened in shock at the answer.

"For two weeks!? Blake, No. How about two days a week?" It was Blake's turn to become appalled at the response. There was no way was she letting Yang spoon feed her only for her to get tuna on just two days a week.

"One week, final offer." Blake insisted with a satisfactory grin, knowing that she had Yang on the ropes.

"You strike a hard bargain Belladonna." Yang grumbled as she looked at the spoon in her hands then down to her lap. She couldn't be responsible for the dorms smelling like tuna for a whole week, yet she didn't want to miss the opportunity to care for Blake. She needed a better compromise.

"Is that a deal?" Blake inquired, feeling victorious about the whole situation.

"How about tuna for three days a week and I take you out to the new restaurant in Vale on the third day?" Yang joked.

"Deal."

Blake froze. She hadn't meant to have said "deal" out loud. _Oh god, what if she says no? What if she doesn't want that_?

Yang's jaw fully dropped at the reply. She had not expected that. "Eurgh, Yeah. Deal" Yang mumbled as she started playing with the spoon in her hands, internally feeling ecstatic that Blake had actually agreed.

Blake visibly relaxed at Yang's words, forgetting what she was even agreeing to have done to her until Yang let out a small forced cough and raised the plastic spoon. "Your turn to uphold your part of the deal." Yang beamed despite how Blake's face dropped a bit.

"Okay, fine." Blake sulked as she crossed her arms over her chest, determined to not let how much she was intrigued and curious about what was going to happen show.

Yang put the bottle on the side before sitting up on the side of Blake's bed as she leaned one hand against the mattress while the other slowly raised the spoon closer towards Blake's mouth, waiting for Blake to accept the medicine.

Blake had to bite her lips to keep from giggling at the way Yang subconsciously poked her tongue out at the side of her mouth as she leaned closer towards her. The blonde looked cute and enduring but she couldn't let her know that.

"Ehh, Blake. You kind of have to open your mouth…" Blake's cheeks turned crimson at the words before she looked down at the spoon. The medicine was a light pink and smelt like strawberries, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all… Looking back up into Yang's curious eyes, Blake opened her mouth.

Yang swallowed, not breaking eye contact as she managed to steady her trembling hand and guide the spoon into Blake's mouth. Blake blinked and her face slightly scrunched as she swallowed the medicine, already hating Yang's terms of the agreement.

"Sorry Blake, that was the only flavour they had." Blake weakly smiled at Yang as she tried removing the bad taste from her tongue. "That's okay, at least it's done now."

The pure guilty look on Yang's face made her pause in fear. "There's still kind of one more dose to go..."

"I did not agree to this." Blake immediately groaned and coughed as she shuffled as far away from the medicine as possible until she was hunched into the small top-right hand corner of the bed.

"It was in the small print you know? Like terms and conditions." Yang giggled as she measured the second amount.

"What are the terms and conditions for the restaurant?" Blake interjected before putting a hand over her mouth. Once more, not meaning to say her thoughts out loud.

"Eh, whatever you want them to be I guess? That's your part of the deal." Yang chuckled as she looked over to the shrunken Blake. "Oh my, don't make me come over there Blake because we both know that I can and I will." Noticing that Blake just huddled closer to the wall, Yang put on her chirpy yet authoritative tone that she used to use on Ruby. "Get the bellabooty over here and we can get it this over and done with quicker."

Locking eyes with the blonde, Blake slowly pulled her multiple blankets and duvets up and over herself as cover, reluctant to believe that Yang would actually be so mean as to make her endure the medicine again.

"Alright, I guess I'm going in then." Blake's heart shrunk as she felt her bed dip slightly as Yang clambered her way over to her above the cramped mattress. "Last chance Blake. I'll accept your defeat if you surrender now!"

"Nooo, I don't want the medication!" Blake mumbled before squealing as Yang starting pulling away the barriers of her sheet fortress. "Yang! I surrender!"

"You missed the surrender Blake! You can't stop the siege of this castle now." Yang guffawed as she snatched multiple covers away from the girl until she got down to the last blanket Blake was hiding beneath and pulled it away from her bashful partner.

"Ah! Yang!" Blake exclaimed as the last layer of defense disappeared. Yang gently tickled Blake's sides making Blake cough, laugh and tenderly protest against her actions. "Yang! You- Ah! You know I'm ticklish! You're - not fighting fair"

Yang marvelled and laughed at the brunette as she cutely rolled around from side to side, trying to prevent the tickling. Blake was way too adorable and Yang wanted to hear her cute little laugh for the rest of the evening but after a minute, Yang decided to be merciful on the poor girl.

Slowly dropping her arms to her side, Yang shuffled down the bed so that she could comfortably lie next to her partner on the cramped single bed. However, just as she lowered herself to Blake's level the faunus suddenly turned and started tickling her instead.

"Oh- No! – Bl- Blake!" Yang chuckled as her sides were assaulted by Blake's fingers. "Ahh! You're – so - sneaky!" With a sudden burst of energy, Yang suddenly flipped herself so that she was on top of her partner, grabbing Blake's wrists and pinning them against the soft pillows. "Who's the one who doesn't fight fair?"

Panting rapidly, Blake felt heat everywhere as Yang suddenly straddled her waist and pinned her arms down beside her head with her hands. This was not what she had expected to happen, yet it wasn't at all unwelcome.

Slowly looking up and down at the girl beneath her, Yang felt herself flush as she realised what position she had put herself in. Timidly, she raised her gaze to Blake's face, hurriedly searching for any sign of discomfort from the brunette.

Blake felt her heartrate suddenly spike as she watched Yang shamelessly check her out before their eyes locked; Yang's a worried and nervous purple, Blake's a determined and predatory amber. They remained frozen for a minute, wrapped within the heavy atmosphere, both their breaths becoming steadily harder and faster with each passing second. Before she even realised what she was doing, Blake wetted her parched lips with her tongue and began to lightly purr.

Yang knew that she must've been as red as Ruby's cloak. Not only had she been caught looking at Blake in _that_ way, but her partner was now licking her lips and purring at her like some sort of temptress. The brunette's actions were quickly making all of the tension within her tense muscles ease as she realised with a gentle tug in her heart that Blake didn't seem uncomfortable with what was happening, but appeared to be content and dare she say, wanting more…

A sudden warm and welcoming atmosphere enveloped them both. It was if Blake could truly feel Yang's aura; her insecurities, fears, hopes and strength all in one moment. It was breath-taking and oh, so intimate. She never wanted it to end.

Yang felt an intense pull deep within her chest, an instinctual longing for her to press closer to her partner, to hold her in her arms and to never let her go. Sucking up all of her courage, she closed her eyes gently and followed the pull, leaning her head closer and closer till she was inches away from Blake's lips.

Blake was beginning to struggle. A deep burning pain had crept up out of nowhere and was building to uncontrollable levels at the back of her throat but she knew that if she let it out, she would ruin the moment. There was little she could do however, as Yang closed her eyes the itch tripled. Tears began to well in Blake's own eyes as she tried desperately to withhold the urge to cough as Yang started leaning forwards. _Wait? Is she going to…?_

She was.

Blake felt an intense pain in her gut. She wanted this so much. Almost too much… she wanted Yang, to have her here and to kiss her but as she tried holding her breath the pain only got worse. She had to let it go. There would always be another time…

Yang rapidly blinked as she was shocked out of her trance by Blake tugging herself to her left and coughing loudly into the pillow. Retreating backwards, a wave of defeat and sadness overwhelmed the blonde... Maybe Blake didn't want that after all.

Swallowing her pride and upset. Yang quickly acted as to not make the scenario anymore awkward or to let Blake know that she was feeling a bit rejected. Forcefully coughing herself, she reached out for the forgotten spoon and brought it back towards them.

"Last one, I promise then… I'll let you rest." Yang stuttered, trying to defuse the tension as she brought the medicine closer to the passive Blake with her shaking left hand while her right hand still held Blake's wrist.

Leaning her head up but looking aside to her now free hand, Blake took the medicine, too caught up in Yang's presence and everything that had just happened to even notice the bitter aftertaste.

Pulling the spoon away slowly, Yang studied Blake's features as she gently let go of her wrist. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Blake opened her mouth, about to respond and apologise before a sudden knock at the door beat her to it.

Jolting backwards in surprise, Yang accidently slammed the back of her head against the bottom of her bunk, causing the books which supported the bunkbeds to shuffle around and tremor.

Blake immediately burst into laughter at Yang's accident, joyous tears welling and falling down her cheeks due to a mixture of embarrassment and hilarity at the situation.

"Owe, dust! Eurghhh!" Yang yelped as she collapsed face first into Blake's pillow and massaged the back of her head with both her hands, temporarily forgetting about the guest at the door.

Blake tried to turn to her side to ease the pain in her stomach and chest as she started having a coughing fit from her laughter but was blocked by the majority of Yang's weight draped over her body. "Y-Yang! Get- Get up!"

"Nooo, it hurts! Just let them come in, it's probably just Ruby anyway." Yang grumbled into the pillow as the knocking in the door became louder and more insistent.

"Yang!" Blake ordered before quickly realising that her partner probably wouldn't move before the person at the door decided to just barge in. Thinking on her feet, Blake grabbed Yang's right thigh and hip in her hands where they were still placed over her own waist and using all the strength she had, pushed Yang roughly out of the bed onto the floor below.

"Unghmph" Yang huffed as she landed squarely on her backside before the door tenderly eased open to reveal an apprehensive looking Pyhrra Nikos.

"Erm, eh. Hey Pyhrra, what's up?" Yang asked with a tired chime as she continued rubbing the back of her head with her left hand whilst Blake turned away into a corner and snickered while coughing.

"Er, hello again." Pyhrra gulped, her face turning a bright red as she took in the sight before her.

"So… Erm, what brings you to our side of the hall?" Yang awkwardly mumbled, noticing the way that Pyhrra's eyes darted around the room but never really focused on her.

"Hmm, oh! Nothing. Nothing at all!" Pyhrra answered in a rush as she started retreating back towards the door.

Yang cursed herself as she realised what Pyhrra must be seeing; dishevelled nightwear and hair, tussled bedding sprawled across the floor and a hysterical Blake behind her.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should come back later?"

Before Yang could reply, Pyhrra had already backed away and closed the door behind her.


	19. Author notes

Author notes: I apologise that this isn't a real chapter but I just wanted to update you all and let you know that this story isn't finished and that I haven't stopped writing. The reason that there hasn't been any story updates for a long while is because I am currently travelling with my friend and access to the internet is very rare so I haven't been able to update. However, I have continued writing chapters for my works so when I come back or am next able too, hopefully there will be multiple chapters released. Sorry about the lack of updates but I just wanted you to know that I haven't finished working on my fics and that there will be more posts soon.


	20. Emergency Escape Plans

Author notes: Wow, finally another update. I apologise in advance for where there is random splits / paragraph jumps. Ive tried fixing it but it just doesnt save. Next time i get on a pc ill try to fix it again. Also im sorry for any bad grammar, punctuation or spelling in this one. I'm writing this on a friends phone in the middle of Peru with nothing to help my terrible language. Speaking of, this chapter contains some strong language at some points. You have been warned if thats not your thing.

Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing. Credit to all characters and scenarios goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Cold.

That's the first word which registers to Yang as she slowly wakes up from her dark magic induced haze. It's unclear how long she was passed out, but from the strong ache in her limbs and the heavy haze on her mind, it must have been a while. Clicking and realigning her tired bones, her body shivers and trembles as she slowly wakes. Fortunately, The sharp climate which surrounds her doesn't possess the bitter bite of frost or the searing burn of ice, but the eerie chill of autumn rain, allowing her a few precious moments to aclimatise.

 _No. Not cold, damp…_ She thinks as the repulsive scent of musk, stagnant water and waste invades her nose. Flinching away from the harsh scent as quick as possible, the peaceful echo of water droplets suddenly becomes clear alongside the heavy panting of someone else's breath.

"Hello?" She wheezes as she gingerly opens her watery eyes, wanting to know where she was and who she was with.

The view is unfocused, but through the blur thin bars of sunlight cut through thick slabs of crimson rock, providing the only light in the room and illuminating slow descending dust motes

 _Must be in a cave of sorts, but how did I get here… Was it Raven? Was it Blake?_ Goose bumps quickly cover her flesh from head to toe at the thought and her body shivers and trembles at the unwelcome question.

As soon as her skin crawls in fear, she gasps as it feels like her body is licked by the scorching burn of flame.

Her crimson eyes snap open at the instantaneous pain which wrecks throughout her body.

A blood curling scream tears its way from her throat the instant the excruciarting ache in her limbs fully registers itself. Her body instinctively convulses in on itself at the intensity of the pain, causing the already tormented muscles to scream in fervent anguish.

She howls as she thrashes backwards and forwards like a rampaging beast in blind hope of escaping the blistering agony to no avail, her wrists and ankles are bound but through the pain and her piercing roar, she doesn't acknowledge the sound of the thrashing manacles or the desperate pleas for her to stop.

"YANG! – PLEASE!" A hauntingly familiar female voice suddenly shrieks.

Yang can't believe her ears.

"YOU NEED TO STOP!-" A man bellows.

 _THIS ISN'T REAL! THEIR NOT – NO!_

"-HELP HER!" The man demands with a yell as Yang screams louder and thrashes more.

"- I CAN'T!" The girl dejectedly cries in misery.

"NO! JUST STOP IT! STOP – PLEASE!" Yang wails as she focuses all of her energy on breaking her restraints to the point that her bones creak and almost snap.

"JUST DO IT!" The man barks back.

Yang screeches as the pain in her wrists increases tenfold as the metal around the flesh crumples and squeezes tighter and tighter till she struggles to feel her hands. _WHAT'S HAPPENING! NO! NO! NOT MY HANDS! I CAN'T LOSE MY HANDS!_ She internally screams as tears stream down her cheeks in sheer panic and she kicks like a frenzied bull at the thought that she was about to lose both her hands.

"FOCUS ON THE PAIN! – YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND STOP MOVING!" The male voice desperately yells from her right. "YANG PLEASE, IT'LL STOP HURTING IF YOU DON'T MOVE!" Yang yelps as she viciously shakes her head from side to side and tries to focus on the words of the familiar voice.

"That's it, Yang. Focus on my voice! One, two, three. Breathe. One, two –" The man coos.

Yang's bottom jaw uncontrollably trembles and a heavy mix of saliva and tears trickle down her chin as she clenches her eyes. Her face is flushed and sweaty and a broken bawl escapes her as her spine unintentionally lurches forwards as she tries to time her breathing with the man's words.

"two, three – There. You'll be alright, Yang."

"Please – Just please –"Yang pitifully whines as she slumps against her chains and slowly continues shaking her head. "Please just let this end, - I –I can't do this anymore."

"I'm sorry, Yang – but you don't have a choice." The male voice replies.

"Why? Why can't I just -"She sniffles as the burning pain in her limbs dies down and she relaxes into her chains. "Why can't it just end?"

"Because people still need you, Yang." He says nonchalantly.

" _Nobody_ needs me. Not anymore" Yang growls back. "I'm - I'm a freak. A monster."

"Ruby, Weiss and Blake need you Yang, now more than ever." The girl suddenly states from her left.

Yang's heart breaks at the girl's gentle voice and the still ever-present tenderness in the speakers tone. - _I've missed her so much.-_

"No, they don't. They all carried on after- after- What happened." Yang winced at the memory. "They moved on and they've been fine without me" She answers with a sigh as a tear of sorrow escapes her. "And now that Adam can no longer hurt Blake, she doesn't need me either."

"We need you." The voice replies and Yang nearly releases a sob at the girl's pleading tone.

"No, you don't." Yang gently hiccups and looks down at her exposed feet. "I'm so sorry, but - you're dead Pyhrra. None of this is real."

The room grows silent aside from Yang's sobs as the words settled in the empty air around them.

 _None of this is real._

"Yang. Look at me."

Yang swallows as she lifts her head and looks to her left.

 _There._

Beyond the blur of tears and the straining dark and shadows, a figure leans against bars of the purple and red rock. She slouches, not even a metre away from where Yang is chained. The once flawless skin on her arms is covered in ugly splotches of yellow, purple and brown whilst the rest of her figure is hard to see through the obstruction of what looks like a cage, hidden in the darkness.

Yang's breath hitches and she squints, not quite believing how her hallucination has perfectly captured the undeniable shape of her old friend, from the flow of now knotted red hair, to the scratched Spartan armour and the tired emerald eyes.

 _Pyhrra._

"Yes, it's me Yang."

Yang can't help it. She sobs.

"Pyhrr- Pyhrra!"

The side of the Spartan's lips turn upwards in a slight smile and tears build in her own eyes at Yang's reaction. "Hello again." She whispers as she raises her right hand from the bars and unsteadily waves at the blonde.

Yang whines, caught between not wanting to indulge the twisted fantasy and never wanting to look away. "You- You- No... This isn't real."

"It's real Yang, I know it sounds crazy – but this is real." Pyhrra reassures while Yang closes her eyes, still doubting the reality.

"It can't be real! You died! Ruby- She saw you die." Yang cried.

Pyhrra sighs before the man on Yang's right speaks. "She didn't die, Yang. Neither of us did."

Yang looks up towards the right. The man is the same distance away from her as Pyhrra is and is slouched inside the exact same type of cage as the red head. However, unlike Pyhrra, he looks completely unscathed in his green suit and dented glasses unlike the bruised Spartan.

 _Ozpin._

"No offence – Sir. But that's exactly what a delusion would say." Yang angrily mutters, unknowingly agitated with his presence.

"Hmm" He hums as he scrunches his eyes and studies Yang's crumpled form. "These – delusions… How long have you been having them for?" He quickly questions.

Clenching her fists and ignoring the searing pain at the action, Yang frowns back at her former headmaster. Not liking the way that he was analysing her and asking her questions she was not indulged to answer.

"I'm not telling you anything."

Ozpin breaks his gaze from Yang and looks up to Pyhrra, who gives him a concerned look which doesn't go unnoticed by Yang.

"Yang –"

"No!" The unhuman growl cuts Pyhrra off and echoes throughout the bleak and empty cells as Yang stiffens and tears her deadly gaze back towards her friend.

"You were _dead_ Pyhrra! You _died!"_

The room suddenly becomes completely silent, the atmosphere thick with rage and unrest at the outburst as Yang quickly loses her control and lets out her pent up frustrations.

"As soon as I woke up that day, one of the first thing's I learnt was that you were _gone_. That Ruby ran up the side of that god damn tower and she saw you get fucking _shot_ through the heart with an arrow by that – that – woman!" Yang spat.

No one dared move as Yang glared at Pyhrra. In the back of her mind, she knew that she was being unfair but she couldn't care less to stop. She needed this.

"And do you know what Pyhrra? - I didn't believe it. I refused to believe it. I had actually convinced myself that Ruby was just confused and that you couldn't be dead." She growled, not once breaking eye contact. "It was only until my uncle came in and spelt it out to my face that it fully registered to me and even after that, it took some time, but needless to say that we all grieved for you. I mean, Jaune was a fucking wreck, Nora and Ren weren't much better and Ruby couldn't even say your damn name – _Just, - Fuck! –_ Even I spent countless fucking day's bedbound _mourning_ you!"

Yang pants as she stares into Pyhrra's tear filled eyes. Her anger all but gone at the way her friend slowly retreats backwards with her trembling hands held over her now agape mouth. "I'm – sorry." Pyhrra whimpers.

Yang quickly sighs and takes a deep breath, looking ashamedly down at her tethered ankles, instantly feeling guilty for her rant.

 _What happened was not Pyhrra's fault._

"I just – I missed you." She confesses after a tense moment of quiet. "I've missed you so much."

Yang slowly looks back up to Pyhrra, who's still shaking like a deer caught in headlights. "I- I shouldn't have gone after her, I shouldn't have-"

"No." Ozpin abruptly interrupts. "You did the right thing"

Yang immediately frowns but doesn't turn towards him. _The right thing?_ – _Really?_

"It took incredible courage and bravery to do what you did, Miss Nikos." Ozpin half-assedly assures. "- If it wasn't for you, who knows what that woman would have done."

"Right." Pyhrra sadly mumbles as she wipes away a stray tear. "It was my destiny." She tiredly mutters, her emerald eyes dimming slightly at the clearly repeated statement.

"Precisely." Ozpin all too enthusiastically agrees.

Yang remains limp in her chains, completely in awe at the interaction. _What kind of bullcrap is that!_ She thinks. "Her destiny!" She angrily questions, turning her crimson gaze to Ozpin. "Are you saying that it was her destiny to die on that tower?" She nearly roars, shocked that Ozpin would hint at such a thing.

"Yes."

Yang's jaw drops at his sudden bluntness and a fiery rage subsequently builds in her system, but before she can retort, Ozpin continues. "- Just as it was your destiny to end up here."

"Excuse me!" Yang all but roars as she bolts upright, her shackles ringing and slicing at the rush. Fully prepared to beat the hell out of the older man until the pain in her muscles returns within a singular heartbeat and she falls against her chains. Crippled by pain.

"Yang!" Pyhrra calls as she rushes forwards against her cage and stares concerned at the whimpering and shaking blonde whilst Yang struggles to hold herself upright and grimace at the unamused looking Ozpin.

"Yang, it's alright!" Pyhrra states as Yang results to growling at her former headmaster. "Ozpin's right; It wasn't my destiny to become the fall maiden, but too delay her. And in order to do that, I had to- to be defeated." She stutters, immediately causing Yang to cease growling and look at her friend, confused.

 _Fall Maiden?_

"To give you and the others time to stop her." She finishes with a slight nod and trembling bottom lip. Clearly struggling to believe in her words herself.

"What the hell?" Yang states as she frowns at Pyhrra. "What are you talking about? It was not your destiny to die there Pyhrra! And secondly, what the dust is a Fall Maiden!" Yang all but screeches, angry and unhinged by the talks of destiny.

"Not _what_ is a fall maiden _-_ but who?"

Yang instantly flinches backwards as the cool, venomous tone of Salem's voice fills the echoing room.

"Ozpin's students always ask the wrong questions." She arrogantly flaunts as she steps forwards from the shadowed darkness and leans centimetres away from Yang's face.

Yang nearly wretches again as the repulsive stench of purification and death suddenly contaminates the air and soaks into her pores. "What ever did you teach them at that so called- Academy of yours Ozpin? Because it clearly wasn't logic." She torments as she looks towards the former headmaster, expecting an answer.

Quickly turning her head to the side in pointless hopes of backing away from the overbearing scent, Yang bites her tongue and frowns at the smirking Salem. ' _It clearly wasn't logic my ass'._ She thinks before she questions her." _Who_ is a Fall Maiden?"

Salem smiles at the interaction, turning back towards her soon to be protégée. "I see that you're a quick learner in the least– good, but your still not asking the right question. It's not who is a, but who is _the_ fall Maiden."

Yang's mind reels. _Who is_ _ **the**_ _fall maiden?_

 _The fall maiden's a person? But - Who? -_ Then she remembers, _"It wasn't my destiny to become the fall maiden, but too delay her."_ And it all just clicks. The battle of Beacon… The person that Pyhrra delayed at the top of the tower... her murderer…

"Cinder Fall."

Yang's blood boils and her tongue burns as she says the words. _Cinder Fall._

"So not only are you a quick leaner but you also possess the gift of basic initiative. – Impressive, for a human." Salem soothes as she raises her right hand and strokes it along Yang's cheek.

Yang's eyes turn a charcoal black, the irises instantly darkening with her rage. "How do you know Cinder Fall."

Salem frowns at the question and pulls her hand back away from Yang as if she was burnt and straightens her posture. "A tale for another time. Until then, you're going to learn how to control yourself and your humanity." She orders as she turns her back away from Yang and starts slipping away into the dark. "I suggest you do so quickly, or I shall have to do it myself, by force."

"What do you mean my humanity?" Yang yells, once again painfully thrashing against her constraints.

Salem laughs a deep, un-humorous laugh. "I mean you wouldn't want to have another Raven incident would you?" She taunts before a loud screech of rocks sliding against rocks fills the cavern and silence once again falls.

Yang breathes heavy at the interaction. _My humanity?_

"Listen to me, Yang. This is of the upmost importance." Ozpin commands as he tries capturing Yang's attention. "What happened with Raven? What did you do?"

 _What happened with Raven?_

Yang laughed at that. The way he instantly presumed that she did something to Raven. The way that he was right.

"I thought that she was Blake." She said as she drooped from her chains and looked straight ahead. As if she wasnt quite there: As if her humanity was already slipping. "The voices _told_ me that she was her. They _showed_ me that it was her." Yang growled, her own voice unrecognisable to even herself - a raspy, self assured voice that sounded more like a man than the young girl that she was.

Ozpin frowned at the information whilst pyhrra stood still, complexed by what she was hearing. The mere idea that yang would do something against blake was improbable. "You - You didn't hurt her did you?"

Yang tilted her head to the left, towards Pyhrra before she answered. "No-"

Pyhrra sighed in relief at the answer, until yang finished the rest of her sentance. "I broke her apart."

Forfeiting the sudden devastated look

on the spartans face, Yang whipped her head to the right as ozpin incoherently muttered something and held his head in his hands. For once looking as old and withered as his fellow prisoner.

"What made you attack the mirage of miss belladonna?" He finally whispered after a moment, still not looking up. "What was it that made you turn against her?" He muttered into his palms, as if he was praying for her absolution at the feet of a disconcerning god.

"Why does it matter" She barked.

Ozpin raised his head at this and sighed as of the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because this is when you first let go of your humanity, miss xiao long. " He said. "And if we can figure out what made you lose faith in yourself, in her. Then it maybe possible to prevent it from happening again. Like it is now."

Yang shook herself at this. It had been five minutes and only now, after being told, she realised that the darkness was slowly pulling her under with its hook-like claws and pointed teeth.

"What's happening to me?" She half whispered-half sceamed. Her head to unfocused to chose which one to use first.

"I can't answer that until you tell me what happened." He responded as calmly as a doctor telling a patient that they had a common cold instead of life threatening cancer. "What made you break."

Yang tilted her head to the ceiling, blinking away the threat

of fresh tears before she begun in a wavered whimper. "The voices talked to me. They told me about Raven, about her alliegances. Then they reminded me of all the bad that I had done." Her eyes became glassy as she told the tale, as if she was there once more, enduring the torture of the voices.

"Go on." Ozpin encouraged.

"Then they talked about them ." Yang shuddered as she remembered what had been said. "I couldn't hold on after that."

"Who are they, Yang? Why couldn't you hold on?" Pyhrra encouraged.

Yang closed her eyes. Hoping that it would be easier to answer that way. "Blake." She uttered. "Blake and Adam."

Pyhrra wasn't suprised when Blake's name was mentioned. It was always Blake and Yang, Yang and Blake. Always one with the other like an unseperable force. The other name that was said however, was one that she didn't know.

"Who's Adam"

The question made Yang jolt upright as if the mention of his name shocked her with a thousand volts of electricity, waking the dead creature within.

"Who was he to who?" She asked, her voice raspy and masculine once more.

"Who was he to Blake? Who was he to you? " Pyhrra gingerly responded, aware of the use of past tense and the fact that she was tredding on thin ice.

Yang huffed. "To blake, at first, a saviour. He was a leader, a teacher... a lover." She licked her lips at the last word. "In the end, her undoing."

Both pyhrra and ozpin grimaced as she began to laugh. A sound not unlike the woof of a rabid dog, a sound which did not belong to Yang.

"And what about you?" Ozpin interupted before she could fall into hysterics.

"Me? " She asked. "To me he was a taboo. In the beginning anyway. I knew he was involved with Blake, but I never knew how much until the Vytal festival. Not until he stabbed her and maimed me, then he became a nemesis, a personal bag of meat for me to beat up until that day, where, well, I did."

"Did what?" Pyhrra questioned, completley unprepared for yangs twisted response.

"Why? I killed him of course."

Ozpin slumped against the bars of his cell and swept his right hand through his grey hair at the statment. It was as if he knew deep down that she had killed Adam , but was disappointed by the confession. Pyhrra however gasped, backing away from yang as if she was finally aware of the beast she was trapped inside with.

"Wh- Why?" She begged once her back hit solid wall and she was as far away from Yang as she could be.

Yang spat on the cave floor at the question. "He was going to kill Blake, so i stopped him. But only after he killed me first." She said before glaring at pyhrra.

"How? How is that - it's not possible!" Pyhrra muttered to herself , but before Yang could interject, Ozpin beat her to it.

"It is. It is possible, miss nikos." He assured before turning to yang with a raging fire in his eyes. "I just can't believe that you, of all people, Yang xiao long would stoop so low."

Before yang could even open her mouth to retaliate, rattle her chains in protest or threaten him with empty promises, The sound of grinding rocks returned from behind her. Followed by a creeping chill up the back of her neck and the sound of footsteps.

"Why is it so hard to believe, Ozpin." Salem soothed as she slivered past Yang's right. "You knew from the beginning that your precious team RWBY was special. Tell me, why did you waste them all away and place your hopes in this other girl here."

Ozpin was silent.

"Not feeling talkative today I see, very well." Salem said as she snapped her fingers.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the way pyrrha begun to shake until, from the shadows on her left, Raven appeared.

Yang swallowed and straightened her back at the sight of her mother. She was suprisingly standing strong with her arms folded behind her back, as if nothing had happened at all. However, as Yang looked closer, it was clear that she was leaning more to her left, as if it was to painful to stand straight and through the dark, cracks could be seen on the mask of grimm she wore over her face.

It made yang sick thinking of what would be seen under the mask.

Raven stepped forward as if on cue and approached Pyhrra's cell before she pulled out what looked like a set of keys from behind her and opened a hidden side door, before joining Pyhrra inside.

Yang couldn't look away as Pyhrra shrivelled into the far left corner as Raven locked the door again behind her. Something wasn't right. This wasn't the Pyhrra she remembered.

Salem continued staring at Ozpin as if waiting for a response until, after five seconds of waiting. She clicked her fingers once more.

It all happened so fast after that.

Raven lunged at Pyhrra who raised her hands in a cross motion over her face, and began brutally bashing, punching and kicking the fallen spartan.

Blood splatted against the walls, through the bars and onto yangs face.

"STOP IT! RAVEN STOP THIS PLEASE!" Yang yelled but was drowned out by the sounds of Pyhrras screams.

Buckling onto the floor with a echoing slap, Pyhrra begged for mercy but Raven never stopped.

A thick stream of blood instantly covered the floor and pooled at the bottom of Yangs feet.

Thrashing in her manacles at the heat of the blood on her toes and side, Yang fumed at Ozpin who was still staring of with Salem. "MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE OZPIN."

Ozpin remained motionless as if the agonising yells fell on deaf ears.

Yang saw red.

The echoing roar which ripped from her throat wasnt human and for a fleeting second the sound of pummeled meat stopped and only the whimpers of the broken remained.

Salem broke her stare with Ozpin then and turned to face the widly panting Yang. Sweat covered the entirety of her flushed red body and the veins under her skin were blown out so much that it was a miracle that they hadn't already exploded.

Effortlessly gliding towards Yang, salem grasped her jaw with her left hand whilst pulling open her right eyelid with her right.

Yang tried to buck, to get away from the soothing touch but Salem just increased the pressure of her grip until she was completley immobile.

Scanning her open eye, salem suddenly smirked then pulled back before snapping her fingers once more.

Raven stepped away from Pyrrha then and turned towards the hidden door before pyhrra suddenly jerked and lunged towards ravens back, where the keys dangled from a lose chain.

Before Yang could yell at her to stop, Raven turned with the speed of a samurai and caught Pyhrras right hand in her own.

They stared at one another for a single second before Raven flicked her hand and with a sickening snap, broke pyhrras wrist.

"NO." Yang yelled as pyhrra fell on her back and clutched her right hand with an open mouth in a silent scream.

"WHY!" She bellowed at Raven who turned and walked out of the cage as if nothing had happened. "WHY."

 ** _To make you learn. Humanity is weakness._**

Yang shivered as the voice returned but couldn't even dare to dwell on it. Not with what had just transpired. Not with what brutality her mother had just shown.

"Until the next time, Ozpin." Salem goaded before turning away from him and everyone else in the room. "I look forward to it."

The presumed door behind Yang opened as Salem left the room. Yang was about to try and comfort the still crying pyhrra or yell at Ozpin but remembered that Raven was still in the room

Looking up at her mother, Yang felt nothing but disgust and was about to scream at her before Ravens gaze fell upon her own and she hurried away after Salem as if she couldnt stand to hear what Yang had to say.

Yang huffed before calling out to her fallen friend. "Pyhrra are you okay?"

 _ **Stupid question. She's clearly not okay.**_

"I'm - I'm okay" She sniffled through blood and tears.

" Pyhrra, you're not -" Yang began before she was cut off.

"It's okay, Yang." She interrupted. "It had to be done."

Yang frowned. "What?"

In answer pyhrra opened her left palm, revealing a flat little key inside.

"Something about this place blocks alot of my semblance, but if I really focus, I can control the polarity of certain close by metals for a short time."

Blind, simmering hope filled yang. They could escape this. The idea felt so good she couldve cried tears of joy.

"We don't have much time." Pyhrra croaked as she tried leaning up on one knee.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yang cheered. "Open the door, set us free and lets go!"

Pyhrra sighed. "This key isn't for my cell."

The hope and happiness Yang had let herself feel suddenly came crashing down.

"This key is for your chains."

Yang swallowed hard. "So? If I bust out of these" she said while rattling her constraints. "Ill summon my weapon and bust you out too."

Pyhrra weakly smiled at that. "You can't, if you make too much noise, they'll know." She sighed. "You're the only one who's getting out of here."

"No." Yang growled. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to or noone is leaving this place." Pyhrra desperatley whined.

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to argue but deep down she knew Pyhrra was right. "Okay."

Pyhrras eyes lit up the slightest amount before she hauled herself as close to Yang as she could get. Clenching her left fist she exhaled heavily before squinting her eyes and willing her semblance to lift the key into the air.

Yangs breathing hitched as the key levitated and slowly crept towards her as if being pulled on invisible strings. 3 foot, 2 foot... the key approached before Pyhrra squeeled and the key dropped, less than a centimetre from the floor.

"Pyhrra! Are you okay!" Yang desperatley questioned.

The spartan nodded her head slightly before griting her teeth and forcing the key higher and higher till it slid into Yangs left hand manacle with a satisfactory click.

As soon as the chain popped open Yangs left hand immediatley pulled the key out and inserted it into the right chain and with another click, both her hands were freed.

Ignoring the emence pain of movement, Yang bowed down amd released her feet before turning to Pyhrra who had collapsed against the wall with a fresh trickle of blood down her nose.

"I'll come back." Yang promised as she bent down to pyhrras level. "I'll come back with others and I'll get you out of here, I swear."

Standing, Yang was about to rush to the double doors she could see behind her before Ozpin spoke up.

"You can't leave."

Yang froze. She completley forgot that he was even there. "Watch me." She spat before pushing through the doors and ignoring his mumbled shouts about destiny.

Stumbling against an upward stairwell, Yang panted as her legs fumbled for traction and her mind wheeled for directions. She had no idea where she was going. Up and up, down and down, left, right and even back she ran.

Her heavy footsteps padded and loudly echoed through the room and her heartbeat raced to match its tempo. She was terrified. She was making too much noise but she couldnt bring herself to slow.

She had to be close to an exit.

Yet the corridors were all the same; same colours,

same pattern and the same length. Just as she was about to backtrack to try and get an idea of her location, she skidded along a tiled floor then came to a stop.

Standing perplexed at the end of the corridor, Raven blocked the path ahead.

Yang didnt know what to do. They were at a standoff, like in the old western films where the cowboy and the villain waited for the other to make the first move.

Yangs feet trembled but just as she was about to run back, Raven slowly raised her arm and pointed to the left.

 _ **Go right.**_

Her flight reflexes kicking in, her legs darted fowards and without a conscience decision, she ran.

She heard footsteps following her, making her only push forwards faster until she saw a door.

Pushing herself as hard as she pyhsically could she lunged through the door and into light. She slid across the floor until she crashed into something as hard as rock.

Looking up, relief filled Yang until she realised it wasn't a rock she had crashed into at all, but a person. Salem.

It felt as if she had been doused in ice water. This couldn't be happening.

Just as she was about to leap up and retreat, the door slammed open behind her and Raven burst into the room.

Looking up between Yang and Raven, Salem frowned. "Leave us." She barked at Raven who looked desperatley at Yang before leaving.

"I thought that you might be able to learn by yourself what it meant to be strong,what it meant to be better than them." Salem spat as she once more swirled her hands and restrained Yang with blood red glyphs. "I see now that I was wrong - that you need some encouragement."

Yang said nothing as her body was forciblly moved this way and that until her back was bowed and her neck was exposed to Salem.

"After this, you will see true power." She said before her hand began to glow and swirl like one of Raven's portals and something emerged from her hand.

Yang struggled then as a deep, quiet clicking noise resonated from Salems hand and grew louder and louder as she brought her arm down to her ear.

"What is that!" Yang squeeled as from the corner of her eye she saw a creature with a pair of large, grotesque black mandibles and atleast six hairy legs.

"Hush." Salem growled as she approached Yang from the side and lowered her hand to the back of her neck.

Yang screamed as a slicing pain cut across her neck and something began poking and proding at the cut before burrowing and squirming beneath the flesh.

The final thought _which_ came to Yang before the creature attatched itself to the nerves in the back of her head was a simple one; she should've gone left.

...

"Well... that was awkward" Yang mumbled once Pyhrra had shut the door, causing Blake to laugh harder.

Yang smiled at the sound and was about to turn around and admire the sounds maker before she remembered what had happened before Pyhrra knocked on their door.

Instead, she rubbed her still sore head once more and gingerly stood from the floor and grabbed the now used medicine bottle and put it back in the kitchen to be dealt with later.

By the time she returned to the bunks, Blake had stopped laughing and was huddled over in pain. "Eurgh- Yang? Do we have any pain killers" She whimpered as soon as she realised her partner was there.

"Open your eyes and you'll be looking at it." Yang unsteadily chimed, knowing thats not what Blake necessarily wanted to hear.

Wearily opening Amber eyes, Blake frowned at the sight of Yang not holding pain medication. "Very funny.." She grunted. "Where's the real painkillers?"

 _Ouch. Low blow._ Yang thought before shrugging it off. "You're not allowed to take other medication with the cough medicine, im sorry, Blake."

Blake looked like she might cry at the news, but before a single tear could be shed, Yang crouched low and put her hand over Blake's. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright." She soothed before remembering her cure for such a pain with Ruby.

"If you really want and don't mind, there really might be somerhing that I can do to help."

Blake quirked an eyebrow at this but nodded her head none the less. Once more curious as to what Yang could possibly do.

Yang tried to control her smile as she crouched down and crawled across Blake's bed. Lifting the many blankets, Yang shuffled down the bed and next to Blake until their skin touched. As soon as the smooth skin of her thigh grazed Blake's, Yang gently flinched back, not knowing if that was okay or not.

"It's alright, it actually felt good." Blake whispered before her cheeks flushed red.

Yang smirked at the colour before slowly raising her left arm before dropping it aginst the back of her neck. The fact that Blake hadnt protested or shied away filled her with confidence. "Is it okay if I -eh, er touch your stomach?"

Blake's eyes widened and she was about to politley decline before thinking, _what's the worst that could happen?_

"Okay."

Yang swallowed before closing her eyes and activating her semblance to a certain degree and forcing the flow of energy into the palm of her hands. "Just let me know if you want me to stop." She whispered before slowly placing her right hand ontop of Blake's stomach.

"Ahhh." Blake moaned before quickly placing her own hands ontop of Yang's right one,enjoying the heat she provided. It wasnt scolding like she had been expecting but the perfect warmth to take away the pain.

Yang chuckled at the way Blake moaned and melted against her. She was so glad and thankful for not only being able to take the pain away but also being allowed to be this close, this intimate with her partner.

"Thank you." Blake purred before nudging impossibly closer towards Yang so that their bare legs were entwined and her head laid against the side of Yang's chest.

Yang's breath hitched as Blake rested against her boob but she didn't dare complain. "That's- that's alright. No problem."

Blake smirked against Yang's breast at the way she stuttered. It was adorable seeing the usual stoic and confident Yang reduced to a blushing school girl.

Yang felt her body heat risng but fought to control it. Now was not the time to be a total horndog. "Just glad that I can help."

Blake hummed before snuggling deeper against Yang and closing her eyes, allowing a quick and content sleep to overcome her.

The shallow rumble of Blake's sleeping purr made Yang bite her lip to restrain her giggles. She didnt want to chance waking the sleeping beauty, so instead of trying to untangle their entwined limbs, she kissed the top of Blake's head and followed her into a peaceful slumber. Unknowing t

hat it would be the last time that she was allowed such comforts.


	21. Square One

Author notes: Where to begin with this? I know I've written it so many times but I'm genuinely so sorry that these are coming out so late. You guys are honestly the best and I'm trying so hard to finish this for you. I debated on waiting this out longer so that I could refine it more and make it better for you, because you all deserve that– but I knew that it would just be an excuse for me to not get it done. So here is the next chapter in the exasperated series, it's not perfect by any means necessary but it's something. It's honestly mind blowing that I have so many people reading this and enjoying it and if I would've known that back when I first started this as a dare – I doubt I would've believed it. So thank you all so, so much for waiting so long and for you're support. It honestly means the world to me.

Anyhow as per usual likes and comments are much appreciated and yeah I guess, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all creditability and ownership of the following scenario's and characters goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

 _Where was she?_

The thought echoed hollowly in Blake's mind as she took a sharp but painful breath.

 _How did she get wherever she was now?_

Her head flopped unceremoniously onto the side of what felt like a pillow as she slowly came too. The somehow soft yet firm cushion providing her a sliver of comfort at the realisation that not only was she alive, but someone was taking care of her. For the White Fang, had they been the ones capture her dust-forbid, wouldn't have ever allowed her such luxury.

The relief and happiness at the realisation felt strange, foreign to her almost.

 _When was the last time that she had been happy?_

She lightly groaned into the pillow as her body twisted to try and get into a better position, the what she presumed to be a mattress beneath her groaning as she did.

The deep shrieking of springs realigning almost made her smile as memories of Ruby and Weiss's bunkbed sprung to mind. It had used to bug her slightly back then, when Ruby would toss and turn in her sleep making her bed consequencely groan and whine, but it had grown to be a noise of comfort in the last few months before the Fall.

Of course it was only a noise in the dark, and she assumed that to anyone else but her it would've just been annoying or silly,but at the end of the day when night fell and the shattered moon glowed high above their heads it was a small reminder to Blake that – that well. She wasn't alone.

A small tear quickly blossomed and fell down her right cheek, but she made no move to wipe it away.

Long gone now were the nights where the rustling of Ruby's sheets, the soothing hum of Weiss's lighter breathing and Yang's heavier snores lulled her to sleep.

Her heart beat loud and heavy in her chest as she turned to lie on her other side.

There would be no more shouts from Weiss to wake Ruby up when the morning inevitably came. No more tender touches and gentle whispers from Yang into her own ears to draw her from slumber.

The thought of Yang brought an unexpected and unwelcome chill down her spine, almost as if someone had opened a window or yelled out her name in anger. She didn't know where it had come from, but as her hands fisted into her sheets as she tried to shake the uneasy feeling that had settled deep into her stomach off, she knew that something bad had happened.

Very rarely were her gut instincts wrong.

And right now they were telling her to be afraid; to be afraid of Yang.

She desperately raked through her mind aimlessly as she curled into a ball.

 _What had happened?_

 _What had happened to her – What had happened to Yang?_

She pictured golden hair and a blinding smile so bright that it could match the sun – but she knew that it wasn't right – that this Yang wasn't right.

Then suddenly lilac eyes burned red.

As red as blood.

As red as the blood on the mask of Grimm that Yang now wore.

She immediately bolted upright - a shrill scream breaking from her lips as she clutched her aching heart.

"Yang!" She screamed as the memories of what had happened hit her hard and fast.

Suddenly the warm mattress didn't feel so solid or comforting anymore as the phantom sensation of snow tingled beneath her finger tips and struck her core.

It was as if she was back in the field of ice.

And she was alone.

She wailed as the taste of the bitter ache of abandonment, the cruel stab of betrayal as Yang had shot and walked away coated and rose like bile onto her tongue.

It hurt – It hurt more than the word pain could ever describe.

But the wound that plagued her and made her wail like a siren as she fell back onto the bed weren't physical , no.

For the bullet didn't even touch her. As a matter of fact, it hadn't even come anywhere close; for at the last second, crimson eyes swayed and hesitated, until at the final moment, a ghastly pale hand rose to the air and fired away.

So no, the still echoing gunshot wasn't what tore Blake apart.

She grasped the pillow in a detached grip and allowed her sobs to consume her.

For what had really hurt; what had really clawed at her insides and made her sick to her very core was the moment where Yang had looked her in the eyes and turned away.

It felt like a knife being twisted into her gut, like a poisoned sense of karma and it burned, oh dust – it burned unlike _anything_ that she had ever experienced before in her life.

Her cries slowly subsided as she pulled her face away from the pillow, her eyes growing red and blood shot as she turned to anger. Giving into her darkest parts as she lay there, breathing hard like a broken athlete as she let herself get consumed by hate.

She should've expected nothing less.

Yang was the one to hit their enemies harder, and to burn brighter than anyone else after all. Why should've it been any different when her violent fists were raised to Blake instead?

She took a shaky breath.

But the guilt about thinking such bad thoughts about Yang never came.

So she remained there, with her eyes squeezed her shut and her body wrapped tight around the now drenched pillow.

It should've been easy to lie. She thought after a moment. It should've been conceivable and easy for her to keep her eyes closed; To pretend that Yang could never harm her and to play everything off as a bad dream as she lay down somewhere unknown. Living.

And just for one sweet moment, maybe because she had finally reached her mental limit – her mind let her peacefully wander. -

She breathed low, imagining the crispy zing of fresh fruits at the beach side market back at Menagerie. The tastes of cooked meat over a campfire outside Vale. The gentle hold of her team during a group photo at Beacon.

A small smile graced her otherwise stoic features as she let herself sink and drift in the happiness.

She could picture their reunion. Of course, Ruby would undoubtedly rush into her arms with unparalleled speed, knocking her off of her feet in a blur of red but neither of them would care. They'd hug and rejoice, lying flat against the crisp summer grass whilst Weiss would smile wide in the distance, holding in tears her pride would be too stubborn to let fall as she made her way over and Yang..

-Until the cruel reality came crashing back.

"I'm so sorry, kitten."

The shocking black and orange of a reformed ember Cilica's barrel pointed at her face burned bright behind closed eyes and denied her the pleasure of finishing her fantasy.

She shuddered lowly as she fought off the memory. Her sullen eyes reluctantly opening once more, only to find the colour grey. Grey walls, dark grey crates and even flashes of the colour as a white light pitifully flickered against the black floor.

How she hadn't noticed it before, she didn't know - but for that moment she wished that she would've remained ignorant, for it wasn't a pleasant sight. Especially as she lazily recalled how it looked like the inside of one of the airships that were used to transport civilians and the injured away from Vale.

Maybe that's who her rescuers were? A concerned huntsmen or just an innocent medical crew. The latter was far more likely, but for now she didn't really care who they were, she just wanted to forget everything that had happened prior as she completely collapsed against her bed, trying to blink the sight of grey away.

She knew that it was impossible of course, but anything right now was a welcome getaway from the annoyance of how she could still taste the sweet reunion with her team that would've been on her proverbial set of cards once.

But now? She thought back again with mirth. What did a childish delusion matter? It was just a dream that would never come true. Not after what had happened to them all, but especially not with Yang.

The tears returned hard and fast without her permission at the memory.

Never had she even humoured the idea that her partner could ever turn against her. But she was wrong. Yang; the strongest, the party girl, the motherly figure of their ex-team had gone rogue. Rabid. Almost feral.

It was still crazy to her that she wasn't lying dead in the snow after the encounter, but after everything that she had been through after waking up, she had definitely proven that she was alive.

Her Faunus ears flicked in annoyance at the thought, only to twitch immediately again after the rough clanking sound of multiple doors being opened followed by a ripping sound off to her right hitting her sensitive ears.

She was definitely alive - Yes.

But she wasn't alone.

"I don't know why you bothered summoning me here. I already told you everything; I don't _know_ what happened." A gruff voice suddenly yelled off from her right. The sheer anger in the speakers tone making Blake suddenly shrivel up and sink deeper into the mattress in unadulterated fear. Ignoring the searing pain in her chest in order to try and shy away from the person's anger and into safety.

Maybe these people weren't medics after all.

"You must know something!" Another person desperately urged from her left.

Blake's face scrunched in displeasure at the overwhelming noise and the sudden realisation that she was lying between an argument.

She struggled to swallow the sudden burst of anxiety at the situation, but she forced her eyes to remain closed and her body to stay still until she sat frozen like a corpse and was able to listen, wanting to know as much information about her surroundings as possible.

Especially if these People weren't friendly.

"Look! All that I know is that she was pretty beat up and is lucky to be alive!" The man on the right retorted, his voice raising in pitch.

"It just sounds pretty suspicious to me is all." The second voice countered, non-chalant.

It was eerily silent for a second, the words taking a while to sink in before the sound's of rustling clothes and harsh footfalls told Blake that the man on her right had moved closer. She struggled to remain calm.

"What are you trying to say? You think that I did this!"

"Well if you would've stayed at home like I told you to, this wouldn't have happened now, would've it, Tai?"

 _Tai._

That's the name which makes Blake drop her charade and open her eyes once more.

 _Taiyang Xiao Long._

She immediately looks up and locks onto the iconic blonde hair and bulging muscles which loom over her right side. Her heart filling up with unadulterated hope at the confirmed knowledge that Taiyang was really there. That she was safe and that she knew that he would make sure of it.

She opens her mouth to speak. The word "Taiyang" on the tip of her tongue until her eyes take over his face and overall appearance.

Instead of the sudden comfort that his presence brought, the true sight of him makes her suck in a harsh breath and washes away all of her misguided hope.

She can hardly recognise him.

Straining her eyes, she takes a deeper, longer look. Fear quickly taking over where the ghost of her happiness had been. For, the last time that they had met, Taiyang had looked tired sure - but still held a sense of warmth. But now? With dark purple bags that underline his straining eyes, he looks ghoulish. Even the smile is gone, replaced with a snarl on his shrunken face.

"I couldn't just stay at home while my youngest daughter ran around Remnant trying to play the hero with you!" He roars, making Blake quiver although he doesn't wave an accusatory finger at her, but at the man on her left.

"Couldn't or _wouldn't?"_ The gruff voice on the left challenged. "You know that Ruby is perfectly capable of looking after herself. I think that the real reason you left was because you became sick and tired of looking after Yang all the time."

Hurt.

Hurt and rage and pain all flicker through Taiyang's face at the same time a sorrowful ache pulses through Blake's own heart at the mention of Yang's name. And for a minute, she despises the man on her left, the man who clearly knew the pain that his words would cause, the man with a tongue like a blade.

"Don't you _dare_ suggest that I would ever forsake Yang." Taiyang lowly growls out, his fingers curling into fists at his side. "Especially after what she's been through, Qrow. Don't you _ever._ "

 _Qrow?_

Yang's uncle?

She twists her head uncomfortably to the side, ignoring the sharp twinge the movement causes to take a look and sure enough on her left sits Yang's uncle. However, unlike Taiyang, he looks the exact same as he did when she first met him. Even the whiskey flask in his right hand hasn't changed.

"But that's what exactly what you did, Tai. Even after I specifically warned you that this could happen." Qrow mutters, taking a quick sip from the flask before closing his eyes in momentary defeat.

"So you admit that you knew that this would happen and you still left us! Left her!" -

" _ **Enough**_!"

All is silent as a third speaker enters the Frey.

Blake can't even hear her own heartbeat as the entirety of the room is thrown into a deathly quiet as the girl screams, breaking up the dispute.

"Both of you! It doesn't matter who's fault this is. All that matters is that we get Blake to a hospital and then find Yang. Then and _only_ then will it matter who's to blame!"

Fresh tears well and spill down Blake's pale cheeks and suddenly she's not lying down on the bed anymore but propped up on her elbows and looking dead ahead. She'd recognise that piercing voice anywhere.

 _Weiss._

 _Weiss Schnee_ was here.

Wherever here was.

"Weiss?" She croaks, desperately trying to ignore her body's heavy protests only to see a flash of white in the otherwise grey room. "Weiss is – is that yo-"

She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence before she's crushed in a desperate hug. "Blake!"

"Weiss!" She whines, her lungs constricting in pain at the sheer tightness of their grip but she doesn't care. Instead of feeling the pain she just claws desperately at her friends back and buries her head into the crook of her neck, breathing and living for the scent of expensive perfumes and the feeling of Weiss's pounding heart against her own chest.

Weiss was here, and she was alive too.

"Ssh, Blake. I'm here. I'm here, Blake." Weiss coos and it just breaks Blake's already shattered heart further at the gentle reassurances of comfort and a promise of safety. "You're safe. We're safe. It's going to be okay."

Blake Keens, her lower jaw and arms trembling until saliva and tears dampen the shoulder of Weiss's jacket. A million feelings rushing her at once making it difficult to tear herself from happiness and relief to fear and doubt. "Weiss." She chants instead, just needing to repeat her name.

"Blake." Weiss husks out, sniffling. In as much emotional turmoil as her best friend.

The two girls cling tighter to each other, neither of them willing to let go despite the way that Blake's breathing becomes shallower and slower with each passing moment or how Weiss's favourite jacket is now finally ruined.

They're both here and they're both alive.

Nothing else matters.

"Blake." Weiss's choked voice mutters out after a while of sobbing that feels like eternity. Her right hand slowly unwrapping from around Blake's shoulder, only to hold Blake at the crease of her elbow instead as she tenderly pulls back.

"Are you – Are you okay?"

Blake's bottom lip trembles at the question. A thousand synonyms for the word no flashing through her mind but she doesn't get a chance to vocalise a single one of them before Weiss pulls her close and wraps her arms around her once more.

"Shh, Shh, Blake. Blake it's okay. It's okay. We're going to be alright."

Weiss gently coos for a minute, letting Blake's loud sobs subside before she starts tenderly rubbing Blake's back with one hand whilst pulling back and reaching beneath Blake's chin with the other. Tenderly encouraging her to look up.

Blake knows her eyes are red and straining but as she looks into Weiss's calming baby blue ones she takes a much needed breath and slowly sturdies. Drawing strength from Weiss's own. "We're going to be alright."

"We're going to be alright." She recites in a whisper.

Weiss swallows before nodding her head. "Yes. We are. All of us." She says whilst looking around her and it's then that Blake remembers that they're not alone.

Qrow says nothing in response whilst Tai exhales loudly, looking at Blake like a lost puppy before turning to Weiss. "How can you say that?"

"Tai." Qrow warns but Taiyang ignores him.

"How could you say that?" He repeats in a whisper.

Weiss lowers her left hand so that it slots into Blake's own and squeezes lightly. "Because it's the _truth_. We're all going to be alright. It will get better... for all of us."

"We are _not_ okay." Tai growls. Frowning as he looks up at Weiss. "You _barely_ made it out of Atlas!" He seethes, glaring daggers at Weiss. "And she –" He nods his head towards Blake. "Nearly _died_ of wounds and exposure."

"Yes – well." –

"And there's not even any guarantee that either of my daughter's are even alive!" He yells. Standing in an instant and looming over the bed, Blake flinches back in fear at Taiyang before a shadow darts over her head and slams into Yang's father.

"I said that's enough, Tai!" Qrow growls, his hand curled tight around Taiyangs right shoulder and preventing him from moving closer to the girls "You need to step out."

Taiyang huffs loudly, pushing harder against Qrow's hand for a second before Weiss speaks up.

"You're right, Sir."

The low statement silences them all as they are stunned by the heiress.

"Weiss –" Qrow begins before Weiss cuts her off.

"No... Sir, er, Qrow?.. He's right... Right now. We're all abit.. lost and well... Broken."

Blake deflates at the word.

"But we simply can't just give up on the idea that tomorrow will be better." She continues, looking at Taiyang dead in the eye. "We can't stop believing that our friends... That our _family_ will return to us safe. That it's going to be better"

More tears spill down Blake's cheeks at the words and she chokes down a sob at how Weiss holds her hand as she says them.

"Because do you know what, Sir?" Weiss questions after a second. "I never gave up on them; on my team, on my true family. Even when I was half the world apart and had no clue where they were. Even when I didn't know if they were even alive or not. I didn't give up or let my fear or anger stop me from carrying on until I finally ended up here."

She turns to look back at Blake.

"With one of them safe by my side."

Blake's lips trembles as she smiles a teary smile at the heiress.

"And I'm not going to stop until I have Ruby and Yang here with us together too."

Everyone looks up at Weiss, admiration and respect clear in all of their eyes.

"So, yes, Sir. I can say that it's going to be alright because the proof of that fact is right here." She tilts her head to Blake. "It's just a matter of time before we find the others and we can all heal... Together."

Taiyang deflated beneath Qrow's hand after a moment to process the words. His sadness clearly showing through his sagged shoulders and watery eyes.

It hurt Blake to see him that way and the sudden urge to say something to ease his suffering was overwhelming - but she didn't really know how. She was never the greatest at consoling others, that was always Yang's job.

 _Yang's_..

Inspiration hit her fast and clear like a bolt of white lightning and before she could even consider her words, they had already passed through her dried lips. "Weiss is right sir. We - We're going to find the answers and people we're searching for. But if we destroy ourselves in the process what good are we?"

Blake's voice breaks on the last word. Her mind showing her a play by play of the moment Yang had said a similar line to her all that time ago when their biggest concerns was dresses, dates and Torchwick.

An abrupt emptiness lulls her at the memory. They had all been so innocent then.

Who _would've ever guessed that they'd be where they were now back then? A thousand miles away from Beacon. Some of us missing. Some of us... Changed._

She closed her eyes. It was too late to change or dwell on what had happened now.

Taiyang huffs and she looks up to a kind smile and raised eyebrows. His pain is clearly still there in his eyes, but he doesn't let it overwhelm him. "That's a good one kid. Where'd you get it from?" He unsteadily jokes. "A fortune cookie?"

Blake swallows painfully around the sudden lump in her throat. "Not a fortune cookie, Sir... but from someone very dear to me."

He laughs a breathy laugh at that and Qrow takes his hand off of him. "Ah. Well. Whoever they are they're certainly full of very good advice... " He trails off before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, anyhow, I better go and speak to the pilot." He states after a minute of awkwardness, clearly not enjoying the now tense environment. He turns away from the group, slowly making his way past crates and canisters before he turns over his shoulder and walks through a door. "I'm glad that you're doing better, Blake."

She nods, not trusting her voice not to break again before the door shuts behind Taiyang and she's left in the room with Weiss and Qrow.

"So.." Qrow begins, moving back to his seat and sitting down, not prolonging the silence. "I know this isn't exactly what you two girls want to be hearing right now. And I know that both of you should be resting as you've both been through a great and many ordeal – But, I also think that from this point forward we have to be completely honest with each other."

Blake tightens her grip around Weiss's hand as Qrow takes out his flask and drinks. "There are some things that not many people know about in this world." He starts, looking solemn. "And I'm sorry that it's come to this but please, try and be open minded."

Weiss frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the real danger to Remnant, Weiss; Relics... Maidens... _Salem."_ He takes another drink. "But before we talk about that... We should probably talk about you first..." He nods his head towards Blake, a dark expression on his face. "And what exactly happened to my niece."

Blake's eyes widen and a sub sequential sweat breaks out across her palms.

 _How could she tell him what had happened when she barely knew it herself?_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Sir."

Qrow frowns, leaning forwards on his knees. "Try me."

Blake reflexively tries moving away from him, only to push harder into Weiss who still sits beside her. She looks at the silent heiress who gives her a reassuring smile which helps Blake breathe.

 _If Weiss trusts him. So will she._

"I – I travelled to Patch after hearing a rumour that Yang was alive." She starts, her eyes downcast but her grip on Weiss's hand still tight. "I went to her house. I – I entered after no-one answered my call until I walked into what I thought was her room." Her breath hitches and she takes a moment which thankfully no-one interrupts, to steady herself before she continues. "And then _he_ was there."

"Who." Qrow softly questions and Blake flinches before the word is even out of her mouth.

" _Adam."_

Qrow sneers, gripping his flask tight. "Taurus? That mad dog who cut off her arm?"

Weiss let's go of her hand at the question, only to instantly envelope Blake in a bone crushing side hug. It hurts her fragile bones to return the hold but she does so regardless, needing the support. "Yes. He – he somehow _knew_. He _knew_ that I came there for her."

A droplet falls onto her head and for a second she forgets that she's telling a story to look up for the source, only to realise that it was from Weiss. She was crying.

Her tongue instantly ties into knots but before she can release her sob, Qrow cuts her off.

"And then..."

Blake steeled her breath as she turned back to Qrow, trying to focus on how this was important. "And then I tried to run. I tried to run away. I didn't even think about staying to find Yang. I just ran outside ."

"I presume he followed you?" Qrow beckoned, fully immersed in the story.

"Yes. I only made it until a field before he had caught up. He's faster and stronger than me you see?." Blake mumbled. "And then when we fought. It wasn't long before he beat me..."

She sniffles at the memory. "He had thrown away my weapon. My aura was gone. I thought that I was going to die."

"But?" Weiss asked, almost desperate to hear that the story had a happy ever after.

"But then she came."

A broken sob breaks from her before she can stop it.

"Yang came for me. She ran so fast that I didn't even really see her until she pushed me to the ground. It was freezing and everything hurt. I looked up.. and... And..."

Weiss clung to her harder, putting away her own anxiety behind a mask as she tried to stabilise the poor girl. "Ssh Blake. It's alright. It's over now. Everything's okay."

Blake just growled in return. A sudden swell of anger from remembering what had happened hitting her as hard and fast as a fully charged hit from Magnhild. "She was stabbed, Weiss! She pushed me out of the way to take the hit!"

She pushed herself away from the heiress's grip with a snarl on her face. "His sword was through her fucking stomach.. and I ... I did _nothing_!"

Qrow suddenly grabs a hold of her shoulder, forcing her to look deep into his crimson eyes despite how hard she tried to push away – but his grip is just too tight. "And then what happened!"

Blake's heart raced a mile a minute as she remained silent, glaring at him.

"Blake this is important what happened next!" He demanded, his grip on her tightening impossibly.

"Then she killed him!"

Weiss gasps but Blake doesn't stop.

"She threw his body away like it weighed nothing then she turned to me. She looked me in the eye. She was covered in blood yet she still managed to turn and look at me! To talk to me before.. before...

"No!" Weiss suddenly whispers. "No, Blake that's not possible! Yang – she no! She can't be! She can't!

"She died Weiss! She was right there in front of me! I saw it! I saw her fade away and did nothing!"

Silent streams of tears fall down both girls heated cheeks. Its a tense atmosphere with neither of them quite believing what had happened- but not Qrow. No. Qrow remained silent with a fire in his eyes.

"And then what?"

Blake swallowed her pain down, wanting to finish the story sooner rather than later. "Then there were ashes."

Blake didn't miss the way that Qrow's grip loosened before he stood back from her entirely. "Did they – Did she?" He mutters.

Blake just solemnly nods. "Then something crawled out from them."

Qrow's eyes finally water and his fist tightens around his flask.

"What?" Weiss questions. Rubbing the evidence of her tears on her sleeve.

"A person rose from the ashes... They – they wore a mask of Grimm."

Weiss hiccups, her face a honest mask of confusion and Blake feels sudden pity for her.

"The rest is a blur after that but they came towards me.. then someone else was there. A woman... Then she wasn't - It was strange. I've never seen anything like it... But – But then Taiyang called out. The person in the mask then turned to leave but I called out for them. "

For _Yang_...

" They then stopped." She looked down at the mattress and let all of her grief out in a significant sigh before she continued. " They raised their weapons at me but shot in the air instead. After that I – I don't know."

Weiss looks even more lost than before. "That that's impossible!" She demands. " It- It can't be!"

Blake looks away from Weiss, knowing that nothing that she could say would convince the heiress further. Instead she turned to Qrow, who's eyes looked redder than usual before he suddenly stood - throwing his flask across the room with a tremendous bang - spilling drink everywhere.

"I'm going to kill her!" He immediately roars as he storms across the room and to an open door .

"Wait. What does this all mean!" Blake called out. Needing some answers to all of the madness.

Qrow slams his first into a doorway , growling. "It means that we're going to Haven, and we're going to find my sister."


End file.
